Embers
by Kitsune1818
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Algunas cosas importantes son descubiertas por accidente, solo para ver qué pasaba. Por eso algunas personas pueden hacer cosas que otras piensan que son imposibles, porque nadie dijo que no podía hacerse.
1. Chapter 1

_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a Vathara**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo nada, ni los personajes ni la trama. Me limito a traducir un fic que, en mi opinión es muy bueno.

**N/A: **Todo lo de Avatar, no es mío. (Cómo si alguien tuviera alguna duda) La línea del tiempo comienza un día o dos después de "Theft Absolute", pero antes de que se encuentren con ese idiota con las dao que el Espíritu Azul roba. Una advertencia, en este UA Iroh es menos un Mártir por Amor y mucho más un Formidable Retirado. Ningún buen general, no importa que tan pacíficamente retirado esté, va a dejar que un oficial en entrenamiento se escabulla sin meterle algo de sentido común. Además, los dragones estarán mucho más involucrados en la historia y eso de "el fuego es vida" está mucho _más _ en juego.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Embers**

_Por Vathara_

Fue el gemido ahogado lo que lo despertó, en la tenue luz antes del amanecer.

_¿Enemigos? ¿Rodeados? ¿Emboscada?_

Zuko inhaló silenciosamente, profundamente y listo para liberar una letal sorpresa a cualquiera que pudiera tener éxito en acercarse a ellos furtivamente…

Nadie. La noche en el Reino Tierra estaba tranquila. Solo su escueto campamento fuera de la vista en el camino, los irritantemente alegres gorjeos de los pájaros, el extraño aroma a hierba en el aire sin el olor del carbón o la sal…

Y otro gruñido adormilado y quejumbroso provino del saco de dormir de Tío.

Zuko liberó el aliento, sin llama, haciendo una mueca en simpatía. Habían pasado semanas desde que Zhao había contratado a los piratas para que volaran su nave, y algunas de sus heridas más profundas aún dolían, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de su tío para mantenerlas limpias y libres de infecciones. Trabajo que solo se había vuelto más difícil mientras estuvieron flotando en el océano sin provisiones. Los peces atrapados bajo la balsa y el agua recolectada directo de los icebergs no duraban mucho.

Y ahora eran fugitivos, durmiendo en huecos cubiertos de hojas sin fuego alguno. Si _él _estaba adolorido, Tío probablemente soñaba con un largo y relajante baño en aguas termales.

_Claro. La última vez salió todo tan bien._

Gruñendo, Zuko presionó el puente de su nariz, tratando de apartar de su memoria la liberación de su casi desnudo tío y el regreso a la nave, con pulverizados maestros tierra comiendo su polvo. Si _nunca _tenía que volver a hacer eso de nuevo, sería muy pronto.

…_No me volveré a dormir ahora. Maldición._

Nunca había sido una persona de sueño pesado. No desde…

_Duerme, y la gente desaparece. Duerme, y el mundo se desmorona y nada de lo que puedas hacer lo arreglara, nunca…_

…por un largo tiempo. No había sido un problema en la nave. Mucho. Ahora mientras huían…

Un resoplido dolido. Zuko se tensó.

-¿Tío?

Silencio. Un suspiro.

-Viejos huesos, sobrino. No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que en el próximo pueblo encontraremos una cómoda y suave cama –risa- o al menos un establo. El heno no es tan malo si está bien cuidado.

Uh-huh. ¿Con su suerte? El siguiente pueblo estaría lleno de soldados de la Nación del Fuego, o rabiosos matones del Reino Tierra, o Azula. Y si los espíritus tenían un humor especialmente insolente, serían los tres.

-Primero tenemos que _llegar _al siguiente pueblo –dijo Zuko cortante-. Date la vuelta –no era tan bueno como su tío… nadie lo era, además de Azula y el mismo Señor del Fuego… pero él debería ser capaz de manejar esto.

O al menos, si no podía, Tío terminaría con la ropa chamuscada. Podían manejar eso.

Despacio, frotó sus manos, la palma de la mano frotándose contra la otra en un hormiguearte movimiento circular. Forjó el calor cuidadosamente; manteniéndolo constante al separar las manos, sin llegar a encender una llama…

El fuego era bueno. Pero algunas veces… como cuando estás atrapado bajo el agua, bajo hielo… el calor era mejor.

El aire titiló alrededor de sus dedos, Zuko comenzó a masajear los tensos músculos.

-Hmmm –Tío sonaba sorprendido, pero no molesto-. ¿Sobrino?

-Complicado –consiguió decir Zuko, manteniendo caliente-pero-sin-quemar mientras buscaba nudos y tensión. Si cerraba los ojos podía casi imaginar que los veía; apagado cobrizo donde el flujo natural del fuego en el cuerpo debería ser oro derretido-. No soy muy bueno en esto.

-Ah. Bueno. Más arriba entonces.

Unos minutos después tuvo que detenerse. Sin desayuno y sin sueño suficiente hacían de su concentración algo frágil en los bordes, y no deseaba encender a su tío en llamas.

…Bueno, no a menos que esa estúpida ficha de loto se perdiera nuevamente.

El tío Iroh se levanto al apartarse él, con expresión meditabunda.

-Una interesante adaptación para el tratamiento de heridas, Príncipe Zuko.

-…No es una adaptación. No mucho –Zuko habló en el amanecer, tratando de ubicar el camino en el que estaban en sus memorias de los mapas del Reino Tierra. Mapas ahora perdidos junto con su nave y _maldito _Zhao…

_-¡Toma mi mano!_

Zuko sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no ver el enojo y el horror en aquellos ojos. ¿Quién necesitaba más prueba de los espíritus la tenían contra él? Ni siquiera podía salvar a un enemigo…

-¿Sobrino?

-Solo… algo que Madre haría –logró decir-. Cuando trataba de ir al corriente con Azula y… no funcionaba –_cuando fallaba dolorosamente-_. No había pensando en ello por algún tiempo… ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Ah, así que ¿comeremos en el camino? Jóvenes, siempre tan apresurados… -ante su feroz mirada, Iroh solo sonrió-. Estaré bien, sobrino. Le has hecho mucho bien a la espalda de un anciano.

Nada más. _Gracias, Agni. _Aliviado, Zuko comenzó a alzar el campamento. Mencionar a Ursa siempre era un riesgo. Menciónala y Tío podría querer _hablar _de ella. Y eso… dolía.

Iroh lo siguió más despacio, respirando una lengua de fuego a su maltrecha tetera de viaje para algo de té matutino. Observando el vapor, como si este se dividiera para revelar el futuro. O el pasado.

Pero de nuevo, eran Iroh y su té. Siempre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Debimos haber hablado más antes de la muerte de mi padre, Ursa. _Dejando que su sobrino tomara la delantera, Iroh caminó, perdido en sus pensamientos. Manteniendo la marcha con más facilidad de la que tenía derecho a esperar, luego de otra noche de tormentoso sueño. Podía ser simplemente la persistente sensación de profunda y benigna calidez; Agni sabía, había aliviado una multitud de dolores. Y aún así…

_En efecto, debimos haber hablado._

Pero nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado. Incluso desde el principio.

_-Príncipe Iroh debe venir…_

Salió de la cama en la hora más oscura de la noche, despertado por una de las asistentes más valientes de la Señora Ursa. La historia había fluido de la sirvienta como una tormenta tropical. El heredero de Ozai, finalmente había nacido no en una hora afortunada del mediodía, sino a la maldita hora de la media noche. El infante y la madre estaban ambos exhaustos por el parto, abandonados por el padre cuando los médicos declararon que el niño no vería el amanecer. En un repentino arranque de ira la Señora Ursa echó fuera a los supuestos médicos, demandó que llevaran suficiente leña para prenderle fuego a la mitad del palacio y ordenó a todos que se fueran…

No podía culpar al personal por su precaución. El matrimonio de Ozai, como el suyo propio, había sido con una hija de una reconocida familia de diestros Maestros Fuego, lo mejor para asegurar fuertes herederos para el legado de Sozin. Y el fuego extraía fuerza de la pasión. La Señora Ursa podía ser normalmente un alma gentil, pero si estaba… molesta…

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero sabía modos de sortear eso. Entró silenciosamente, alerta como si estuviera entrando en una fortaleza enemiga.

_Al menos nada está en llamas._

Aunque una considerable cantidad de cenizas habían sido empujadas a un lado de la chimenea. Un pequeño y constante fuego aún ardía en el otro, las llamas inclinadas hacia…

Iroh se tensó, apenas atreviéndose a respirar.

Ursa estaba sentada directamente en las piedras que bordeaban el fuego, ignorando el hollín y el humo que ensuciaban su holgada túnica. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en pura concentración y sus manos…

Sus manos estaban envueltas en llamas.

_Oro. Verde. Violeta. Como la luz del sol a través de bosques en primavera._

Llamas que ella pasaba primeramente sobre sí misma, brevemente, respirando para fortalecerlas. Entonces, despacio y persistentemente, sobre la pequeña figura acurrucada en su regazo. Cada baño de fuego desaparecía más tono azulado de la piel de infante, suavizaba su respiración de irregulares esfuerzos a más sanos hipidos.

Cuidadosamente, fervientemente agradecido de estar solo, Iroh se dejó caer a su lado. Si era afortunado, si esto era en realidad lo que aparentaba ser, ella estaría demasiado concentrada en el trance de la sanación como para notarlo.

_¿Pero cómo puede ser? He visto a maestros agua sanar, pero ¿fuego?_

Finalmente hubo un llanto a todo pulmón. Ursa abrió los ojos, hundiéndose… Él los atrapó a ambos.

-Si la crisis ha pasado, hermana mía, ¿quizá deberían estar ambos en cama?

Ursa se puso pálida.

-Has _visto…_

-A una madre cuidando de su hijo –dijo Iroh con firmeza. Sonrió-. Así que, ¿este es mi sobrino?

-Zuko –alzó la barbilla, algo de color había regresado a su rostro-. Su nombre es Zuko.

-Zuko –Iroh asintió-. Lu Ten estará encantado de conocer a su primo, por la mañana –bajó la vista para encontrarse con ojos entrecerrados de un verdadero dorado de la Nación del Fuego…

_¿Dorado?_

Había sostenido a Lu Ten semanas después de su propio nacimiento, y había visto ojos infantiles de un indefinido color azulado. Solo meses después, con el crecimiento y el tiempo, se mostraría el elemento en el que el niño había nacido.

-Yo también nací de esta manera.

Sobresaltado, alzó la mirada hacia la esposa de su hermano.

Mi familia no debió de haberlo mencionado. No con el Señor del Fuego Azulon haciendo los arreglos… mi madre dijo que era como incubar una piedra –Ursa sonrió a su hijo, agridulce-. Pero fui suficientemente fuerte como para vivir. Como él.

-Ya veo –Iroh alzó una ceja inquisitiva-. Pero ¿cómo?

-Es una antigua legenda –ella alzó la mirada-. Él no puede saberlo.

No había necesidad de preguntar quién era _él._ Su hermano no se tomaba bien los secretos. O las cosas que no había previsto y no podía controlar.

-Como su fuera a decirle a mi hermano –dijo Iroh con firmeza-. Solo he visto a una madre, sentada con su hijo donde el cálido fuego podría hacerles mayor bien –le dirigió su más simpática mirada-. Pero no puedo negar, es una técnica que me encantaría poder aprender.

-Supongo que podemos tratar…

Y trataron, Iroh reflexionó, caminando con dificultad a través del polvo. Muchas veces. Aprendió a usar el calor para prevenir infecciones y a ayudar al cuerpo a sanarse a sí mismo; habilidades que se volvieron cruciales trece años después, cuando los médicos reales estaban seguros de que Zuko perdería su ojo y el oído, si no es que su vida.

Aún así, solo podía incitar al cuerpo. Nunca había sido capaz de repararlo, como Ursa; dándole forma a la esencia del fuego en la energía de la vida misma. Y ella nunca le había dicho que leyenda había guiado a sus maestros hacia semejante técnica. Aunque dados sus viajes, las cosas que había visto, podía especular.

_Oro, verde y violeta, _pensó Iroh esquivando un avispero. _Fuego de Dragones._

Un fuego que había pensado que Zuko, como él, era incapaz de usar. O nunca había tenido tiempo de aprender; su Control había florecido tarde… era un niño tan _pequeño…_ y Ursa había desaparecido cuando solo tenía diez años.

_Asumiste, _se dijo Iroh a sí mismo. _Nunca preguntaste. Conoces a tu hermano. Zuko es impulsivo e irascible, pero no es un tonto. ¿Un sanador como heredero del Señor del Fuego? Imperdonable._

Si. Así sería, ¿cierto?

Y lo más interesante era como Zuko había reaccionado con la joven aprendiz de sanador, Song. _Pensando,_ por primera vez, incluso si necesitaba un empujoncito en la dirección correcta…

_Si no podemos regresar a casa. Azula miente como respira, pero ni siquiera ella se atrevería a aprisionarnos si no fuera el deseo del Señor del Fuego._

Y una vez en las manos de Azula, su sobrino moriría. Ella deseaba demasiado ser la heredera; lo anhelaba y, con la aprobación de Ozai, como viajeros deshidratados en el desierto. Solo el exilio de Zuko… la _vida_ de Zuko… se interponía entre ella y su deseo.

Los había visto pelear. Zuko dudaría. Azula _no._

_No podemos ir a casa. Pero mi sobrino debe reconocer eso por sí mismo._

Desde luego, ¿qué clase de tío sería si no ayudaba?

-¿Tío? –bajo el sombrero de paja, Zuko le miraba con profunda sospecha.

Iroh desvaneció cualquier rastro de sus planes en un gesto de inocente sorpresa.

-Solo consideraba como podemos obtener esa cama, sobrino. Y quizá algunas provisiones.

-Somos de la realeza. ¡Deberían darnos lo que deseamos!

…_Esto podría tomar más de lo que pensaba. _Aunque parte de él era solo dolor y orgullo herido; su sobrino siempre había sido razonable al tratar con sus proveedores. Si bien tendía a regatear fervientemente los precios. Y dado que muchos de los que estaban dispuestos a tratar con ellos inflaban los precios simplemente _porque _Zuko estaba exiliado, parecía ser lo justo.

-¿Para sus jurados enemigos, Príncipe Zuko? Podrán ser campesinos del Reino Tierra, pero no son tontos.

Zuko apretó los puños, dagas de fuego ardieron antes de que hablara y fueron apagados furtivamente.

-Pero hay maneras de preguntar –Iroh continuó con fluidez, como si el desliz no fuera importante. Estaban a salvo fuera de la vista, después de todo… y sabía perfectamente que uno solo podía negar los dones de los espíritus por poco sin dolor-. Y si tenemos algo para intercambiar, nos las arreglaremos bien, desde luego –escrutó el camino-. Ahora, si tan solo pudiéramos encontrar unas buenas rocas pulidas…

-¿Estás _loco?_

Hmm. Y algunas veces su sobrino era demasiado rápido para captar las cosas.

-No puedo… me atraparían… seríamos expuestos como de la Nación del Fuego y… ¡_nadie _va a _intercambiar _con nosotros para que usemos _piedras calientes _en ellos…!

-No podemos saberlo si no tratamos –Iroh se encogió de hombros-. Encuentro que vale la pena tratar. Y tú deberías saberlo, la gente ve lo que desea ver –su rostro se iluminó-. ¡Ah! Creo que veo una buena.

-...Por favor, que no haya _piedras _venenosas.

Guardándose el inofensivo guijarro, Iroh se rió con pesar. Su sobrino tenía todo el derecho de estar preocupado. Los finos puntos de la caza y la búsqueda de comida no estarían entre sus habilidades, pero un príncipe heredero aprendía todo lo que las minas de la Nación del Fuego producían. Incluyendo, de ser necesario, el encantador y letal arsénico rubí, horriblemente conocido también como sangre de dragón.

-No te preocupes. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, esta vez.

-Eso espero –callado; mucho más callado de lo que estaba acostumbrado a oír de su impulsivo sobrino-. Me asustaste, Tío –Zuko tragó con dificultad-. No hagas eso de nuevo. Por favor.

_Más tiempo del que pensé, _reflexionó Iroh. _Pero, quizá, no tanto como temía._

-Seré cuidadoso –tranquilizó al joven príncipe-. ¡Mira! Este debe ser un riachuelo de alguna clase, cuando la nueve del invierno se derrite…

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Zuko dejó el camino para ayudarlo a encontrar guijarros.

Escrutando otro candidato, Iroh sonrió al agacharse, escuchando rumias y quejas como si fuera música.

-Piedras… locura… no va a funcionar…

Y aún así, no había dicho _no. _Y Zuko lo haría, si no estuviera dispuesto al menos a tratar.

_Un paso a la vez._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/T: **"Theft Absolute" es un one-shot de Vathara pero no tengo la intención de traducirlo y no es indispensable para leer "Embers".

Dejen reviews con sus comentarios, realmente me gustaría saber lo que piensan tanto como de la trama del fic como de la traducción (sería bueno leer lo que la gente tiene que decir, ¿cómo mejorar algo si nadie te dice nada?).


	2. Chapter 2

_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a Vathara**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Embers**

_Por Vathara_

_Algunas veces_, pensó Zuko, incluso _el más aburrido trabajo da frutos_.

La Nación del Fuego usualmente usa carbón como combustible. El Reino Tierra usaba de todo, desde madera hasta carbón, pasando por gases que emergían de fosas de tierra y sal. Dado que él había sido entrenado y preparado para conquistar más de eso, tenía que saber al menos un poco de todo aquello.

Así fue como se percató del persistente aroma a humo de madera y lo siguió hasta un ardiente montículo de carboncillo, del que escarbó cuidadosamente una parte, construyendo un pequeño pero denso montón de madera que no estaba tan chamuscada a un lado del montículo de carboncillo.

-De verdad, Príncipe Zuko, esto es innecesario…

-No uso equipo que no haya probado, Tío –extendió una mano-. Piedras. Ahora.

-Podemos calentarlas a mano. No tenías porque deshacer lo que a un pobre leñador le costó…

-¡Si tengo! –pero no se movió. No atacó. No importaba cuanto deseara romper _algo, _solo para liberar algo de la tensión en su vientre-. Tío, ¿me confiarías esto?

Iroh arrugó el ceño, pero entregó la bolsa con los guijarros.

_Finalmente. _Zuko las arrojó sin ceremonias en su horno improvisado, dando un golpe para encender las llamas y se apartó. Esperando.

-El humo atraerá la atención –advirtió su Tío mientras las llamas ardían en su nido de madera-. Lo que sea que estés planeando, sobrino, no puede ser tan crucial como el evitar ser notados por…

_Crack_

Zuko dejó salir un respiro, sospechas confirmadas entre más explosiones sacudían la humeante madera. Era un alivio, de verdad. Tal vez el universo tomaría esto como mala suerte y los dejaría tranquilos por un tiempo.

Tío no dijo ni una palabra.

Esperó hasta que el fuego estuvo tranquilo, y un par de minutos más. Apagó las llamas con un empujón de sus manos y comenzó a escarbar buscando rocas sobrevivientes.

Tío estaba _aún_ callado, observando sobre su hombro. No parecía real.

Finalmente tuvo a todas las sobrevivientes, aún calientes al tacto. Y dos leños medio chamuscados, salpicados con los fragmentos de roca como los pequeños cuchillos de Mai.

-Dijiste que a veces eso era un riachuelo –Zuko dijo sin rodeos-. No podía confiar en ellas.

-Agua en las piedras –dijo Tío lentamente, observando los relucientes bordes-. Si, desde luego –observó a Zuko-. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

_-Zuzu, ¿podrías calentar estas por mí? Quiero jugar un juego…_

_-¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡Zuzu es un maestro tierra! ¡Y ni si quera eso puede hacer bien!_

-¿Cómo aprendo todo? –dijo Zuko con tono grave, soplando a los guijarros para enfriarlos antes de arrojarlos de regreso a la bolsa de su Tío-. Del modo difícil.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_No te rías, _se dijo Iroh a sí mismo firmemente, ignorando deliberadamente las temblorosas manos de Zuko mientras colocaban piedras calentadas en la adolorida espalda de un herrero. La mayoría de la gente no habría notado nada; de hecho, la pequeña multitud de espectadores que tomaban parte de su descanso de medio día en esta posada, no habían visto nada. Pero él conocía a su sobrino. Aún más, él había liderado hombres en la guerra por muchos años. Sabía, incluso si el mismo muchacho no lo sabía, cuando un joven muchacho estaba desgarradoramente _asustado._ Asustado y listo para correr. O atacar, enterrando la vergüenza del miedo en la acción.

_No te rías. Esto es una batalla… no del cuerpo, sino del alma. Recuerda el general que alguna vez fuiste y lidera._

Hasta el momento, su historia para el posadero (un sanador y su aprendiz que habían estado en una redada de la Nación del Fuego y, desafortunadamente, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de recolectar provisiones) parecía estar surtiendo efecto. Ya habían tratado otros hombres; aparentemente el sanador de la villa estaba hasta el cuello haciéndose cargo de tres embarazos con complicaciones, y estas eran simples heridas, puestas en espera. Aunque, quizá sus pacientes estaban tomando ventaja del hecho de que los extraños _eran _refugiados y obligados cobrar menos por cualquier trabajo.

No era importante. Sabía suficiente cuidado médico de campo para ser pasable, como Zuko. Debería de ser suficiente, mientras que nadie preguntara nada demasiado complicado.

O mejor nada, por el momento. Afortunadamente, el herrero yacía en una mesa de trabajo, incapaz de ver como Zuko inclinaba la cabeza y respiraba, lenta y deliberadamente. Si hubiera alguna vela, Iroh estaba incómodamente seguro de que destellaría al tiempo de su ritmo. Era una sorpresa que el fuego en la chimenea de la posada no estuviera llameando.

Bueno, quizá no era tan sorprendente. Zuko era consciente de que estaban siendo observados. El muchacho era cuidadoso. Algunas veces.

_¿Pero _por qué _está asustado? _Se preguntó Iroh, comenzando a trabajar en los músculos agarrotados por una larga mañana de estar golpeando hierro. _No hay peligro aquí, nada contra que luchar. Estamos aquí para ayudar a este hombre, así como ayudamos a sus vecinos…_

Hmm. A parte de su tío, ¿cuándo _fue _la última vez que Zuko ayudó a alguien sin sufrir por ello?

_Nuestro timonero, en la tormenta. El Avatar._

Heh. Su sobrino debía pensar que Iroh no sabía nada de su pequeña aventura, pero era anciano, no ciego. Un desesperanzado día, cierto Zhao había estado en posesión todo lo que deseaba… y al siguiente, ¿simplemente se iba a la cama? Con muchos moretones, nada menos.

_Ah, pero desearía haber podido ver la expresión en el rostro de Zhao._

Iroh canalizó ese regocijo en una sonrisa aprobatoria cuando Zuko reapareció y retomó el trabajo, teniendo cuidado de hacer parecer como si el brillo que el calor producía fuera de las piedras que pescaba una y otra vez de su olla en la chimenea y no de sus manos.

-Con gentileza –instruyó Iroh con voz práctica, como cualquier maestro le hablaría a su aprendiz. _Actúa como si esto fuera ordinario y todo el mundo creerá que lo es-. _Siempre alivia los músculos primero, para estar seguro de que no se estresen aún más.

-¡Ha! –la voz de su paciente retumbó, sin remover las lisas piedras-. ¿Piensas que no puedo soportarlo, anciano?

-Eres un auténtico manantial de chi yang, Maestro Herrero –dijo Iroh alegremente, indicando a Zuko que reanudara el trabajo cuando el muchacho dudó-. Pero la curación requiere de balance. Así que algo de gentileza es necesaria.

Un concejo que haría bien en recordar. Esa _demostración, _con los guijarros…

_Pudo habérmelo dicho. Le hubiera creído._

Aún así, _Zuko _parecía no creerlo.

_No. Es más que eso. _Iroh consideró las acciones de Zuko y su resultado. _Al no explicarme, ganó la libertad de actuar y de remover el peligro para ambos._

Lo que significaba que Zuko esperaba que sus preocupaciones no fueran tomadas en cuenta. Aunque, ¿por qué su sobrino habría de creer que alguien le negaría al príncipe heredero su derecho de protegerse a sí mismo…?

_Soy un tonto._

Aprendió del modo difícil, ¿cierto?

_Ozai. O Azula._

La niña, definitivamente. La crueldad de su hermano estaba enfocada más en las palabras y en el fuego que en engañar al muchacho para que se hiriera a sí mismo. Rocas de río que explotan en la cara de un inocente… Oh, sí. Esa era definitivamente Azula.

Lo que significaba que había puesto a trabajar a su sobrino en una posada llena de desconocidos con las memorias de las burlas de Azula resonando en su cabeza. Oh, cielos.

_Bueno. Al menos aún no ha tratado de huir. O prenderle fuego a alguien._

Aún así. Era mejor finalizar con esto mientras los nervios de su sobrino resistían. Dolor y peligro, Zuko podía enfrentarlos sin temor. Los demonios en su propia mente…

_Tres años y pensé que los había espantado todos. Pero todos estos años estuvimos sin Ozai y sin Azula._

_Las fuerzas de mis enemigos están más arraigadas de lo que llegué a suponer. Y mucho más fuertes de lo que había imaginado._

Como lo habían sido en Ba Sing Se…

_No. No perderé otro hijo._

-¡Tío! –Zuko siseó, golpeándolo con el codo.

Ah, sí. Mejor permanecer enfocado si no deseaba perder a su sobrino ahora.

-Le recomendaré el tomárselo con calma por unos días –informó al herrero mientras Zuko recogía-. O por lo menos, no más levantamiento de caballo-avestruz por un tiempo, ¿hmm? –se rió-. Mejor que ellos lo carguen a usted.

Una risa áspera.

-¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?

La calurosa palmada en la espalda que lo acompañó sería suficiente como para dejar a muchos hombres sobre sus rodillas; Iroh se movió con ella, solo tambaleándose lo suficiente para confirmar la imagen del suertudo e inofensivo anciano que los espectadores tenían de él. Aún sonriendo, mentalmente contuvo el aliento; Zuko se movió nerviosamente, a un instante de atacar al hombre…

Doblegando la ira y manteniéndose quieto. Aunque Iroh sospechaba que las rocas en su bolsa estarían más, _mucho más _calientes de lo que deberían.

-Gracias por dejarnos usar su chimenea, Señora –Iroh hizo una pequeña reverencia al posadero que evidentemente estaba espiándolos-. Pero si no hay nada más de momento, acabo de recordar que mi sobrino y yo necesitaremos provisiones para nuestro viaje.

-Pueden regresar antes de que la gente llegue para la cena, cariño –la anciana mujer le dirigió una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

-Ah, que amable es usted –otra reverencia y sutilmente arrastró a su incrédulo sobrino fuera, rocas y todo.

A la izquierda, dos derechas y se encontraron detrás de la sólida pared de una panadería. Sin casas demasiado cerca dado el riesgo de incendio, y nadie estaría sorprendido de algo de humo a la distancia.

-Respira, sobrino.

-¿Qué respire? ¡No necesito respirar, Tío! Si tuvimos suficiente, vayamos por provisiones y salgamos…

-Lee –dijo severamente Iroh-. Creo que, como tu maestro, cuando te digo que respires, tú respiras.

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Zuko. Traición. _Ira…_

Los hombros cayeron con resignación y Zuko respiró.

_Eso no durará mucho, _reflexionó Iroh. _Ataca y él peleará. Eso es lo que hace. Lo que conoce. Pero si hago una maniobra diferente…_

-Cuando era un hombre más joven, tuve que lidiar con soldados que alguna vez fueron capturados por el enemigo. Que no habían sido… tratados bien –hizo una mueca, recordando cómo había sido él en aquel entonces; orgulloso y feroz y no tan amable como Zuko seguramente imaginaba-. Y yo no los traté bien. No había perdido lo que ellos habían perdido y no lo entendía.

-Tío –dijo Zuko con fría formalidad-, los soldados del pasado no son importantes. No comparados con los soldados que podrían estar aquí ahora mismo…

-Son importantes –interrumpió Iroh-. _Tú _eres importante, sobrino.

Zuko lo observó con aprensión.

-No de nombre –admitió Iroh.- Pero estuviste confinado y fuiste dañado por quienes no tenías más remedio que obedecer, sin poder liberarte, sin ayuda…

-¡No hables de mi padre de esa manera!

-Y cuando pensaste que habías ganado tu libertad –Iroh prosiguió casi con brutalidad- tu pesadilla regresó y te amenazó con nuevas cadenas. ¡He visto este temor, sobrino! Lo veía en sus corazones. ¡Lo veo en el tuyo!

-¡_No tengo miedo de ella!_

Rápido como el golpe de una serpiente, Iroh se movió.

-Yo sí.

Envuelto en sus brazos, Zuko farfulló incoherentemente.

-Ella es hábil y mortal –dijo Iroh con voz baja-. Ella acecha tu mente y no tienes descanso. Pero _debes, _sobrino. Recuerda cuando visitamos el Templo del Aire Norte, años atrás –Zuko había jurado buscar en cada Templo del Aire por rastros del Avatar y su sobrino nunca hablaba a la ligera. Pero incluso un herido y enojado adolescente había visto la sabiduría en dejar que el trabajo de Ji, El Mecánico, para la Nación del Fuego quedara secreto. Esta _no _era la primera vez que habían viajado vistiendo los colores castaños del Reino Tierra.

_Aunque fueron solo horas, para buscar tranquilamente, _Iroh lo sabía. _Estos han sido días._

Pero no podía flaquear. Zuko necesitaba de su confidencia, ahora más que nunca. El exilio era aplastante para el alma; el exilio con la promesa de una muerte agónica, mucho más aterradora.

-Lee y Mushi son un par de simples refugiados –dijo, su voz deliberadamente tranquila-. Estar siempre alerta, siempre buscando por un enemigo en las sombras… eso nos marca. Y debemos ser como un par de hojas en el bosque, es la única manera de sobrevivir –lo sostuvo firmemente, frotando hombros demasiado delgados-. Estoy aquí. No te abandonare con ella de nuevo.

-…No tengo miedo de ella –fue un tenue y amargo susurro.

_No, _pensó Iroh irónicamente. _No tanto como lo estas de _todos, _sobrino mío._

Sin miedo a herirse o a la muerte, en el campo de batalla, su sobrino podía enfrentar a cualquier enemigo…

_Salvo a dos._

Pero el caminar entre aquello que podrían _no _ser enemigos… nunca había tenido la oportunidad de enseñarle eso a Zuko. Nunca había supuesto que _debía._

_Eso se termina. Ahora._

-Deberías saber, sobrino –dijo Iroh con voz práctica, aun baja- que lo que estamos haciendo es una de las cosas más difíciles y peligrosas del mundo. El sobrevivir en una nación que no es la tuya, entre costumbres y tradiciones desconocidas para ti… es difícil. Muy difícil. No creo que Azula pudiera hacerlo –se apartó lo suficiente como para sonreír-. Pero sé que tú puedes.

Ojos dorados parpadearon, incrédulos. Zuko no se apartó.

-…¿Cómo?

-¿No has escuchado hablar del proverbio del dragón y la montaña? La montaña es fuerte, parece invencible y, ante muchas cosas, lo es. Pero si recibe un golpe suficientemente violento, es solo roca y polvo-. Sujetó el hombro de Zuko, suave pero firmemente. –El dragón parece más débil. Es mortal; si lo hieres, sangra. Pero el dragón se puede mover, evitar el golpe y escoger el momento de contraatacar.

_Bien, _pensó Iroh, sintiendo la respiración ya tranquila de Zuko bajo sus manos. _El miedo está lejos de ser mortal, pero lo hemos debilitado. Está pensando…_

-Los dragones están extintos, Tío.

Ah. Bueno. Esa era una objeción honesta, dado lo que Zuko sabía.

_¿Me atreveré? Aún ama a mi hermano, y le teme. El riesgo, si estoy equivocado…_

El costo podría ser alto. Pero el precio de su sobrino, el del mundo, si dejaba que Zuko regresara a esa deplorable fosa llena de dudas…

Cruzando mentalmente los dedos, Iroh rezó.

-Lo mismo se decía del Avatar.

Esta vez Zuko forcejeó para liberarse, sobresaltado.

-¿Le _mentiste _al Abuelo?

_Cuidado. Cuidado._

-La luna enseñó a los maestros agua, sobrino. ¿Habrías seguido el camino de Zhao y tomado su sangre?

-¡No! –Zuko retrocedió, horrorizado-. Eso es por lo que él vino… y yo… -se apartó bruscamente con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

Iroh se tensó, reconociendo la vergüenza, el modo en que Zuko se giró para que su quemadura escondiera cualquier expresión. _Él nunca llora. No desde que la Princesa Ursa…_

-¿Es mi culpa que haya muerto?

_Yue. _Le había dicho todo a su sobrino, en aquellos interminables días en la balsa. La princesa tenía un valor muy raro, el sacrificar su propia vida por su gente. Era digno de ser recordado.

-No –dijo Iroh con firmeza-. No sabías del plan de Zhao. _Yo _no sabía. No pude detenerlo a tiempo. Su muerte fue valiente y su propia decisión. No es tu culpa.

-Pero soy quién que se llevó al Avatar –Zuko tragó en seco-. Si él hubiera estado ahí… si esa maestra agua no me hubiera seguido, _ella_ hubiera estado ahí y… si _hubiera _sabido, hubiera…

Iroh mantuvo su voz nivelada, sintiendo el precipicio en el que su sobrino estaba parado.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho?

-…Hubiera esperado.

_No le grites, _se dijo Iroh, incapaz de contener un suspiro. _Ha estado perdido por mucho tiempo, no puedes esperar que reconozca el camino en un instante._

-Si hubieras estado ahí y Zhao los hubiera subyugado, ¿qué hubieras hecho?

-¡No soy un traidor!

-No, no lo eres –Iroh asintió-. No creo que pudieras serlo. No importa lo que hubieras escogido.

Zuko negaba con la cabeza, como si deseara sacudirse el dolor.

-No importa ya. Ella se ha ido.

Algo en el corazón de Iroh se ablandó, reconociendo la verdad.

-Hubieras ayudado a la Luna.

-¡No _hubiera _ayudado al Avatar!

-No dije nada del maestro aire, sobrino –dijo Iroh con parsimonia-. Dos personas que luchan por el mismo objetivo no siempre son aliados –se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera importante-. He de admitir que siento curiosidad por lo que elegirías. Hubiera sido un esfuerzo noble, pero usualmente no eres el primero en aprobar el tener lidiar con los espíritus.

-Ellos no me aprueban a mi exactamente, o nada de esto hubiera pasado –Zuko habló con veneno en la voz. Cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz, luchando contra la frustración-. Tío, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, hemos estado viviendo en un _barco _los últimos tres años. Si no prestáramos atención a la luna, estaríamos muertos –hubo un explosivo suspiro, solo con un poco de vapor-. Necesitamos provisiones y necesitamos comenzar a movernos.

Asintiendo, Iroh siguió a su sobrino rumbo al mercado. Con los pies aún adoloridos, pero con el corazón mucho más ligero.

_Su espíritu está herido, pero aún pelea. Solo necesita tiempo. Y un poco de… aliento._

-Bueno, ¿pero si no es el pequeño desertor? –habló una petulante voz que arrastraba las palabras-. ¿Las líneas frontales son demasiado calientes para ti?

_Espíritus, _pensó Iroh sombríamente, observando al masivo espadachín del Reino Tierra sonreír en su dirección, _no están ayudando._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paciencia, paciencia y sombras.

_-¿A quién crees que engañas, anciano? El muchacho no es un sanador._

Espera por el momento adecuado para atacar.

_-¿Su familia te pagó para que te lo llevaras o solo lo recogiste de la calle?_

Respira. Inclínate. _Ahí._

-¿Quién está ahí?

¿Espadachín?, si. ¿Uno bueno? No. Sujeta, empuja, usa la sólida pared contra la cabeza, casi tan dura como ella…

El hombre estaba inconsciente y las espadas estaban…

Gira, corta el aire. Siente su movimiento; no son espadas separadas sino dos mitades de un todo.

_Nada mal. No lo mejor, pero nada mal._

¿Cómo un malviviente como ese había terminado con espadas de tan alta calidad?, nunca lo sabría. El bastardo no había estado cuidando de ellas apropiadamente, eso era seguro.

Dao enfundadas, se disolvió en la noche. No había una verdadera guardia en el pueblo, pero siempre había la posibilidad de ebrios vagabundos, especialmente con la luna llena.

Tomó el camino de regreso hacia su refugio en el granero de un establo; el posadero no se había mostrado tan reacio en dejarles eso en vez de una habitación pagada, una vez que Tío trabajó con ella con las rocas calientes y halagos. De lo que de verdad no deseaba pensar. _Nunca._

La máscara, Zuko la guardó bajo una pila de provisiones que Tío le había hecho empacar en la mañana. Debería hacer lo mismo con las dao…

_No. Las he ganado. Merecen algo mejor._

No se había molestado en llevar las espadas a la redada en el Polo Norte, no cuando lo único que tenía planeado era nadar. Pero siempre cargaba el equipo para limpiarlas, desde que había comenzado a aprender a usar espadas. En la invasión, la balsa, su descabellada huida de Azula… siempre.

Desenfundando las espadas gemelas, Zuko observó el bode de la hoja buscando muescas o rasguños, y comenzó a trabajar.

-Me pregunto si lo encontrarías.

Con la roca de afilar en una mano, Zuko dudo un momento, antes de proseguir.

-No quieres que las regrese.

-No, lo no quiero –dijo Tío Iroh pensativamente, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre su lecho-. Nuestras oportunidades mejorarán si estás armado. Aunque sería igual de bueno que nos marcháramos pronto –se frotó la barba-. Y dado que nuestros hombres nunca hablaron de tu entrenamiento extra, incluso cuando Zhao preguntó… y créeme, _preguntó, _cuando reclutó a nuestros hombres a sus filas… nadie conectaría este robo con nosotros.

Zuko trató de no gesticular.

-¿Robo? ¡Estamos en guerra!

-La Nación de Fuego quizá. _Nosotros _no – Iroh habló severamente-. Siempre has mantenido tu honor, Príncipe Zuko. No caigas en la desesperación. Un líder _no _permite que sus soldados saqueen. En eso yace el odio hacia la Nación del Fuego, no en un futuro de armonioso gobierno sino en una sangrienta conquista que nunca será satisfecha –la severa mirada se dulcificó-. Y un líder sabio, primero se gobierna a sí mismo.

El aceró pareció quemar en sus manos. Zuko tragó con dificultad y lo dejó en el suelo.

-…Te llamó mentiroso.

-Siempre habrá aquellos que crean lo peor de los hombres –dijo Iroh sencillamente-. No eres un desertor, Príncipe Zuko. Eso, lo sabemos los dos.

_¿Lo sabemos?_

-¡No engaño a nadie como sanador! –contuvo su temperamento. _Contenlo._ Heno y fuego eran una mala combinación-. Tío, esto es una locura, yo nunca… la verdadera sanación toma años de aprender, será obvio, yo… ¡no puedo hacerlo!

Un suspiro. Pero no sonó resignado o decepcionado. Más bien… decidido.

-Sobrino –dijo Iroh discretamente-. Ven aquí.

Mordiéndose el labio, Zuko se acercó.

-Siéntate –instruyó Iroh, encendiendo una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano-. Fuego y sanación están más conectados de lo que muchos esperarían. El fuego no es solo destrucción; es pasión, voluntad y la vida misma. Y esa vida afecta otras vidas –sostuvo la llama frente a Zuko-. Tu madre debió mostrarte esto.

_¿Mi madre?_

-Las emociones son lo que usas para crear el calor en tus manos. Solo que en lugar del calor de tu cuerpo, usas la llama. Gentilmente… no tires de él, convéncelo de acercarse a ti… combina la energía de la llama con la tuya…

Era como el hielo cediendo bajo los pies. Un momento era la llama. El siguiente…

_Ligero. Diferente._

Los movimientos circulares cayeron en su lugar, recordándole el cambio del tranquilo aire del Avatar en una tormenta, el empuje de la maestra agua que congelaba las olas. El fuego era más que una llama, pero tenía que ser convencido, mantenido, persuadido…

-Bien –dijo Tío en voz baja-. Ahora, veamos lo que puedes hacer por los pies adoloridos de un anciano.

Parpadeando, ¿desde cuándo su fuego tenía tonos _verdes? _Se tomó un momento para comprender las palabras de su Tío. _No puede estar hablando en serio._

-Inténtalo –lo urgió Iroh-. Solo inténtalo. Si no funciona… entonces, si, podrás llamar a tu viejo tío un tonto, y encontraremos otra manera.

-¡No digas cosas como esa! –espetó Zuko, abatido. _Yo dije eso. Porque deseaba creerlo, porque de otra forma Azula estaría mintiendo, de nuevo, y deseaba tanto volver a casa… -_No eres un tonto y no eres un mentiroso, ¡_él_ no tenía _derecho!_

_Nadie debería decirle eso a Tío de nuevo. Nunca._

Verde. Brillante como la luna. No estaba caliente, pero si cálido como una tarde de verano.

_No puedo mantener esto por mucho tiempo…_

Cerca, pero sin tocar la piel. Ambas palmas de las manos hacia afuera; las movió sobre los tobillos cansados por el caminar, sintiendo la fuerza ser extraída de él al alimentar las raídas energías. En su ojo interior, tonos cobrizos se calentaron en dorado antiguo.

-Suficiente –dijo Tío con voz firme, moviendo los dedos de los pies-. Retírate y permíteme redirigir lo que pueda.

Un baño de calidez y chispas de dolor se quemaron como hojas muertas. Zuko perdió el movimiento y las llamas se apagaron en el humo.

-…No pude mantenerlo –_no _iba a llorar. Incluso si estaba… cansado. Tan cansado de fallar.

-Pudiste invocarlo del todo, eso es más de lo que he sido siempre capaz de hacer.

Zuko lo miró fijamente. Iroh le dirigió una sonrisa irónica.

-Tu madre me enseñó la kata muchas veces, pero nunca pude dominarla. Ella mencionó que había pasado por generaciones en su familia. Una técnica basada en leyendas. Un secreto, un regalo de Kuzon de Byakko.

-¿Kuzon? –Zuko palideció.

-El abuelo de tu madre. Un poderoso maestro fuego, con un buen sentido del humor dadas sus cartas –Iroh alzó las cejas, curioso-. ¿Has escuchado el nombre?

Zuko tragó con aspereza.

-El Avatar… lo escuché mencionarlo –_por así decirlo-. _Alguien que conocía, hace cien años.

-Kuzon tendría quince años –dijo Iroh reflexivamente-. Es posible. Y quizá es por eso por lo que nunca puede dominar la técnica. He estudiado a los maestros agua, pero nunca me he encontrado con un maestro aire.

_Yo me enfrenté a uno. Por dos minutos enteros._

-¿Por qué estudiaste a los maestros agua?

-La sabiduría puede encontrarse en muchos sitios, Príncipe Zuko. ¿No has estudiado a la maestra agua que te superó?

Zuko trató de no gruñir.

-…Si –y mejor sería que ella tuviera nuevos trucos para la próxima. No iba a ser aplastado por una columna de hielo nuevamente.

-No la estudies solo para derrotarla, sino para aprender lo que podría ser útil en tu propia técnica –aconsejó Iroh, pasando una cuidadosa mano por la espalda de su sobrino-. ¿Te duele?

Zuko arrugó el ceño.

-No –lo que no tenía sentido.

Tío sonrió.

-Parece ser, Príncipe Zuko, que _no _estamos mintiendo.

La realización lo golpeó de repente y Zuko enterró la cara en las manos para ahogar un gemido incrédulo. _Oh, Agni. Tendré que pasar por esto…_

-Ahora descansa –Iroh le alborotó el corto cabello-. Terminaremos con tus espadas por la mañana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/T:** Este capítulo no estaba planeado ser publicado tan pronto. Pero Vathara actualizó hace cuatro días… trabaje duro para que estuviera lo más pronto posible, así que, por favor dejen sus comentarios, no les tomará mucho tiempo y me harán muy feliz, y si soy feliz mi musa se pone a cantar y si canta es más probable que las actualizaciones lleguen más pronto. Además, quiero saber que piensan de este fic y de la traducción… cualquier error, infórmenme, no soy omnipotente, a pesar de que lo revise varias veces, siempre se me puede pasar algo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a Vathara**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Embers**

_Por Vathara_

Con los días se comenzó a formar una rutina. Caminar, encontrar alguna persona, quien fuera, moderadamente amistosa, ofrecer asistencia y seguir preguntando hasta que encontraran a alguien que los necesitara; para sanar o solo ayudar a cargar la leña o quién sabe qué, intercambiar trabajo por algo; algunas veces monedas, otras por comida y algunas veces… otras cosas.

-¿Anzuelos? –musitó Iroh entre dientes mientras un agradecido granjero sonreía a su vaca-cerdo.

-Pregúntale si puede agregar algo de cuerda y valdrá la pena –murmuró Zuko. Pescar con una lanza como el mocoso de la Tribu Agua podría no ser su fuerte, pero con un anzuelo y caña, podía conseguir algo. Hacer algo útil, mantenerse fuera de problemas… la gente te dejaba _tranquilo _en el barco si estabas pescando-. Este es acero de la Nación del Fuego. Los anzuelos deben de durar algún tiempo –no como el hierro del Reino Tierra. Una cosa terrible. Los herreros que forjaban espadas usaban su propio acero; ya fuera con algo del mejor mineral de la localidad o, algunas veces, con lingotes importados de la Nación del Fuego. Fuera de eso, el hierro local… bueno, había una buena _razón _por la que él podía romperlos con un buen golpe del talón.

Tío lo observó, curioso, pero se puso a regatear con el hombre por el rollo de cuerda, y estuvo encantado de aceptar un pequeño queso redondo, ofrecimiento de una aliviada esposa de un granjero, quien había estado viviendo a base de cortas raciones de leche junto con su hija mayor embarazada de su primer hijo.

_Debe de durar mientras viajamos, _pensó Zuko, ofreciendo sus despedidas junto con su Tío y avanzando por el camino. _Y algo de pescado iría bien después de todo…_

-Estoy sorprendido de que hayas aceptado, sobrino.

Zuko rodó los ojos.

-Tío, ¿cómo sabes cuánto cuestan los anzuelos?

-Er…

-He estado prestando atención a lo que te cobran. No nos han estafado.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad –Zuko odiaba ir de compras, al menos tanto como si tío parecía disfrutarlo. Odiando estar donde la gente podía mirar, ver y susurrar. Pero odiaba aún más ser estafado. Lo que significaba que si quería _terminar_ con aquello, tenía que saber exactamente que necesitaba y cuánto valía.

La caminata fue tranquila por un tiempo. Zuko se enfocó en respirar, tratando de no pensar en lo que harían después. Dentro y fuera. Dentro. Fuera…

-No esperaba que aceptaras trabajar con simples animales.

…Desde luego que no podía durar.

-Es más sencillo esconder lo que hacemos –dijo cortante. Lo cual valía la pena al limpiar sus botas. Casi siempre.

Habían descubierto del modo difícil que si querían hacer algo más que aliviar el dolor, necesitaba de un fuego en el que apoyarse. Usar piedras calientes o simplemente su propio fuego, servía… pero lo dejaba mareado, tambaleante y sobre sus pies por pura fuerza de voluntad para poder seguir avanzando hasta que Tío encontrara un punto en el que pudiera colapsar por la noche.

No. Si querían mantener esto… si querían seguir avanzando, estar alertas… necesitaba tener un fuego. Y mientras su pequeño brasero se mantuviera fuera de la vista de ojos curiosos… los animales no hacían preguntas.

-Cierto –coincidió Tío-. Pero también fuiste amable con la criatura. Incluso cuando trató de morder.

-Yo no le agradaba, no mintió sobre eso –Zuko se encogió de hombros, no deseando examinar ese pensamiento detalladamente-. La gente está loca.

-Algunos lo están, si –Iroh arrugó el ceño-. Me pregunto si ese es el caso a donde vamos.

_Oh no. Oh, no._

-No solo avanzamos por el camino.

-Bueno, eso hacemos.

Zuko hizo una mueca, esperando a que la roca cayera.

-Parece ser que nuestro último cliente cree que la fuente de la enfermedad de su vaca-cerdo está en nuestro camino. El Rancho Lu Yan. Al parecer han estado teniendo problemas desde que la luna fue eclipsada –el ceño de Iroh se acentuó-. Me pregunto…

Definitivamente una gran roca. De la variedad tamaño precipicio.

-Tío. No quiero tener nada que ver con los espíritus.

-Eso no significa que ellos no quieran tener nada que ver contigo, Príncipe Zuko.

Cierto. Como si el universo fuera lo suficientemente amable con él como para dejarlo en _paz._

-_No_ tengo porque ir a buscarlos.

-Puede ser –aceptó Iroh-. Aún así, en este caso, sería mejor si los encontramos antes de que ellos nos encuentren a nosotros. Si Zhao liberó más de lo que pensaba, esos momentos en los que el mundo estuvo fuera de balance… los espíritus no siempre distinguen bien entre los mortales. Simplemente por ser de la Nación del Fuego puede ser suficiente como para provocar su ira.

-Lo cual es una _mejor _razón para ir en dirección _contraria._

-Bueno, podría no ser nada más que una enfermedad –dijo Iroh con soltura-. Satisface la curiosidad de un anciano. ¿Quién sabe? –se rió, acariciándose la barriga- ¡Podríamos obtener la cena por ello!

Zuko suspiró tratando de ignorar sus propios gruñidos de hambre. Habían estado sobrellevando la situación, pero no demasiado bien.

-Es una mala idea.

No es que realmente importara. Sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo. Si daba la espalda a lo que sea que eso fuera, eso estaría acechándolo en medio de la noche. Mejor enfrentarlo de frente y esperar que pudiera improvisar algo mejor de lo que lo había hecho en el Polo Norte.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Y nada ha cambiado en su comida o en el agua? –Iroh trató de no arrugar el ceño. Había lidiado con suficientes monturas en su tiempo como General como para tener un buen entendimiento de sus aflicciones. Esas oscuras y doloridas pezuñas de las vaca-cerdos cubiertas de barro del rancho y las garras y piernas de los caballos-avestruces parecían… innaturales-. ¿Se ha reabastecido con algo nuevo en los pasados meses? ¿Quizá del fondo de un río en un territorio húmedo?

-Fue lo primero que pensé –el ranchero Sho Lu Yu musitó-. No. No ha habido nada. A menos que haya estado esperando al rededor por tres meses, luego de que esos bastardos de la Nación del Fuego… -sombríos labios se presionaron entre sí, cortando sus palabras.

-¿Hubo una redada? –preguntó Iroh, cuidando de no mantener a su sobrino vigilado mientras se movía por el corral, dejando que el rebaño oliera su esencia. Era tan irónico que el golpe que Ozai había dado con la intención de avergonzar a su hijo lo protegiera aquí. Mientras nadie mirara de cerca-. Si sabían que sus bestias estaban enfermas, eso explicaría porque buscaron las de ustedes.

-¡Nada explica que esas basuras…!

Iroh no reaccionó, observando por el rabillo del ojo como Zuko se tensaba, para luego seguir avanzando por los establos para revisar a las bestias enfermas.

-Pero tiene mucho más sentido que un _kamuiy –_el ranchero coincidió, había verdugones a medio sanar aún visibles a lo largo de sus brazos cuando los cruzó-. Puedo jurar que si nuestra familia se permitiera ser suficientemente deshonrada como para llegar a eso… ¿Bueno? ¿Qué es lo que piensa?

_¿Un Kamuiy maligno?_ Un espíritu de las plagas _podría_ explicar esto. Demasiado bien. Y las heridas sanadas con forma de dedos en los fornidos brazos del ranchero… _Zuko tenía razón, esto _fue _una mala idea._

-No puedo prometer nada –dijo reticentemente-. Quizá podamos ayudar a aquellos que estén menos enfermos. Y después de eso, si es posible, me gustaría explorar las tierras en las que han pastado. Quizá podamos encontrar algo…

-Tío.

No fue estridente, ni demandante, pero se apresuró a los establos de todos modos, de alguna manera aún más preocupado. Hizo una mueca al ver el desastre de criatura que su sobrino daba agua a gotas, llenando el pico cada vez. Plumas negras hechas jirones y regadas por la paja, con las piernas y el cuerpo desfigurado…

-Sobrino.

-Aún está con vida.

-¡No pierdas tu tiempo! –el puño de Sho impactó una de las vigas del establo, alzando el polvo. El ranchero inhaló un gruñido, cojeando ligeramente-. Esa es Asahi. Ella era… es la favorita de Ping, mi hija. Si pudiera pararse estaría tratando de cortarte el cuello, muchacho. Ha estado loca desde antes de que la muchacha desapareciera. Desde lo de la luna, ha estado loca.

-Esperamos que su hija regrese sana y salva –dijo Iroh cortésmente. De verdad, ¿qué más podía decir uno ante esa mirada?-. ¿Es ella la más enferma?

-La peor que aún está viva. Sangre resistente; puedo decir eso del linaje Yonaguni. Muy pequeña para el trabajo pesado y con temperamento irascible, justo como los malditos maestros fuego… pero ellos tampoco se rinden –un músculo en su quijada dio un salto y sus ojos oscuros ardieron.

Iroh consideró el puñado de hechos que tenía y ninguno le gustaba.

-Así que, si ella fue una de las primeras en caer enfermas, ¿dónde ha estado?

Espíritus. Esa fiera mirada no parecía especialmente prometedora…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Justo por aquí –Huan señaló pendiente abajo frente a ellos, donde había exuberante vegetación y el sofocado sonido del líquido al caer delataba un manantial. Uno de los hijos mayores de Sho, casi tan alto y fornido como su padre, con la mirada avinagrada, caminaba pisando con más fuerza de la necesaria, obviamente molesto de tener que _caminar_ a algún sitio-. Espero que este no sea el origen. Casi toda el agua con mejor calidad del lugar está aquí.

-¿Por eso Asahi estaba aquí? –preguntó Zuko, plenamente consciente del tiempo que se escapaba como granos de arena. Si tan solo pudieran regresar pronto, entonces tal vez… pisoteó la esperanza, tratando de no pensar en ello-. ¿Buscando agua?

-…Si. Si, correcto.

_Mentiroso._ Ni siquiera era bueno en ello. Zuko le dirigió una mirada a su tío.

-No nos permitas mantenerte apartado de tu trabajo –dijo Iroh con generosidad-. Seguro que podemos encontrar el camino de regreso.

-Justo eso –dijo Huan secamente-. Debería quedar algo aquí para ustedes.

-Estamos muy agradecidos –Iroh sonrió. Lo cual solo duró hasta que el ranchero estuvo fuera de la vista y del alcance del oído-. Algo está mal aquí. Muy mal.

Zuko arrugó el ceño, incapaz de acercarse a lo que debía ser tentadora agua.

-Esto… se siente mal.

_Un poco cómo el oasis de los espíritus. Pero pantanoso._

-La energía del mundo ha sido perturbada en este sitio –Iroh negó con la cabeza-. Aun así nada parece estar contaminado por el descuido humano –meneó una mano-. Separémonos para buscar. Si los espíritus han sido perturbados, algo debería ser visible.

_Buscar, _Zuko estaba que echaba chispas luego de infructuosos minutos de búsqueda. _Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy buscando…_

Las piedras cedieron bajo sus pies. Cansado, hambriento y suficientemente frustrado como para lanzar chispas, aun mantenía el balance, dio un salto hacia atrás y eludió las inestables piedras pero no la bocanada de podredumbre que emanó en el revuelo. Podredumbre y…

Iroh estaba ahí, sosteniéndolo.

-Apártate, sobrino. Apártate.

Zuko tragó con dificultad, incapaz de mirar.

-Es Ping, ¿no es cierto?

-Me temo que es posible –la expresión de Iroh era grave-. No pueden encontrarnos aquí, sobrino.

No. Eso no sería… nada bueno. Especialmente desde…

-No ha estado muerta lo suficiente para haber sido por la redada.

-Un mes y medio, quizá. Vámonos –Iroh suspiró-. Bueno. Ahora sé porque hay un kamuiy malvado por aquí.

-¿Un qué?

-Un espíritu de las plagas –Iroh lo guió lejos del solitario túmulo-. Son atraídos por muchas cosas, pero el método más certero para atraerlos es el asesinato de una mujer embarazada.

-¿Pero por qué alguien…?

-Me temo que lo sé, sobrino. Me temo que lo sé.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Tengo que agradecer a la Señora Lin nuevamente, luego, por el carbón, _pensó Iroh, apartándose un momento de sus espinosas ramas cuidadosamente arregladas y espolvoreadas con sal para observar a su sobrino trabajar. Las primeras veces que Zuko había tratado de sanar habían sido… bueno, no exactamente _desastres. _Su sobrino era disciplinado, cuando estaba tranquilo; incluso si estaba perturbado por la incredulidad de que el fuego pudiera realmente sanar, y aterrado de que _él _pudiera curar en vez de destruir.

Ha mejorado desde entonces, si. Pero Iroh aun tenía dudas de que pudiera hacerse algo por Asahi. Con una enfermedad tan arraigada…

_Entiendo la terquedad de mi sobrino. _Iroh rió para sus adentros. _Debería saberlo mejor._

-Lo notarán, si lo consigues –le había advertido más temprano, con la voz ligera con un humor lúgubre que no había sentido en un largo tiempo. _Una vez general, siempre un general parece ser._

-Déjalos –gruñó Zuko-. Ella lo mordió, Tío. Ella estaba _ahí._

Iroh había asentido, aceptando eso como verdadero. Regresó a trabajar en el siguiente grupo de ramas, lejos del rancho principal, poniéndole una trampa al kamuiy. Y observando.

_Disciplina, enojo y compasión. _Iroh sonrió para sí mismo, observando a su sobrino invocar capa sobre capa de fuego, verde vibrando con cálido dorado. _Un líder las necesita todas._

Asahi yacía quietamente y usualmente tranquila, plumas negras agitándose de vez en cuando para mostrar su disgusto sobre las llamas. Débil como estaba, Iroh tuvo que sostenerla para la primera pasada; ahora yacía relajada y quieta, observando curiosamente al muchacho que estaba alejando el dolor.

_Gracias, pequeña, _pensó Iroh agradecidamente. _Lo estás ayudando más de lo que crees._

Con las últimas ramas espinosas y las piedras en su lugar, el anciano general se irguió, pasando la mirada por la silueta del laberinto para espíritus, buscando cualquier imperfección en el diseño. _Quizá ni siquiera venga._

Quizá. Pero, de nuevo, su sobrino estaba robándole una de sus más tercas víctimas justo bajo su repulsiva nariz. Debería por lo menos de estar _interesado._

_Lo que no hará nada feliz a mi sobrino._

Por otro lado, algo que el joven pudiera _combatir _podría hacerle mucho bien. Y el kamuiy pelearía. Podrían ser derrotados.

Hubiera o no un espíritu, su sobrino parecía esperar problemas. Zuko ya había empacado sus cosas para una evacuación nocturna. Lo que era sensato, sin importar lo que trajera la noche. Iroh no creía que la familia Lu Yu supiera que ellos lo habían notado, pero mientras caminaban de regreso al rancho, Zuko había visto cuando Huan cabalgó fuera del pueblo. Al atardecer.

Podría ser algo inocente. Un mandado urgente. Una novia. Una petición por una cuadrilla de soldados.

…Hmm. Quizá la nefasta visión del mundo de Zuko era contagiosa.

O quizá, pensó Iroh, viendo una sombra moverse hacia ellos desde los establos, era simplemente una tardía admisión de que no podía depender de los jóvenes oídos de Zuko en medio de una sanación.

-Sobrino, alguien se acerca.

-Casi termino –una nueva pasada del fuego y Zuko dejo que las llamas se apagaran, acercando las manos aún cálidas a Asahi para que pudiera olerlas. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que se acercaba, pero mantuvo su atención en la vacilante montura-. ¿Cómo estas, linda? Shh. Solo somos Tío y yo, nada de qué preocuparse.

-Señora Lin –Iroh asintió cuando la esposa del ranchero se acercó a ellos con una canasta cubierta y los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Eso es, quizá, el desayuno, con el que no debió molestarse cuando estamos por marcharnos?

Ella observó cuidadosamente sus ramas espinosas y las piedras y Iroh supo que había entendido.

-No –dijo ella en una desgastada y cansada voz. Abrió la tapadera y extrajo ropa oscura.

-Espinas de fuego –observó Iroh, notando el brillo del seda agreste bordada en diseños protectores; café madera brillante en los bordes de una fina bufanda verde, óxido rubí en el dobladillo y en las costuras de las mangas de una túnica de oscuro pino -. Debió trabajar en estas por mucho tiempo.

-Eran para Ping –admitió Lin-. Hemos tenido mucha mala suerte, desde la redada, yo solo quería que… -tragó con dificultad y desvió la mirada-. Las terminé unos días después de que desapareció. Si van a enfrentarse al kamuiy… por favor, podrían ayudar.

-Podrían, ya lo creo –dijo Iroh graciosamente, acomodando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello antes de tomar las riendas de Asahi. Bueno para ellos que las mujeres del Reino Tierra tendieran a salir como sus hombres; más altas y sólidas que la mayoría en la Nación del Fuego.

Con la túnica en las manos, Zuko dudó, obviamente inquieto.

-Si usted hizo esto para su hija…

-Ping está más allá de su ayuda ahora –dijo Iroh con serena compasión-. Tú no.

La mirada de Lin se dirigió rápidamente hasta él, los ojos muy abiertos, salvajes y…

Rotos, con un terrible asombro al reconocer finalmente la fina montura negra, viva y sana al lado de él.

-Oh, _Asahi… -_presionó un puño contra sus labios, ojos cerrados, voz áspera por las lágrimas-. ¿Han venido, ustedes espíritus, a tomar venganza?

_Agni, permite que Zuko mantenga la sensatez por una vez, _rogó Iroh.

-Si lo fuéramos, usted sabe lo que ha hecho –negó con la cabeza-. Usted sabía que ella no estaba perdida.

-¡Usted no entiende! –era penoso escuchar el quiebre en su voz-. El pueblo lo sabía. ¡Ellos _sabían_!_. _No era suficiente el que reconstruyéramos lo quemado, pero mi _hija…_

_-_¡Sí! ¡Ella era su hija! –dijo Zuko enojado. Con los puños apretados y cambiando las espadas enfundadas de la cadera a la espalda, donde la túnica no estorbaría al desenvainarlas-. ¿A quién le importa lo que el pueblo sabía? ¡Debió protegerla!

-¡Traté! –un desesperado lamento-. Creímos que pasaría y entonces… los rumores y los susurros y nadie trataba justamente con nosotros y el contrato de matrimonio de Huan iba a romperse y… ¡Íbamos a enviarla lejos! Donde estuviera segura. ¡Donde nadie supiera! Estaba arreglado, se marcharía solo en unos días…

-Cuando la luna se tornó de sangre y tu marido decidió que no ya no le era útil más lástima –dijo Iroh severamente.

-¡Yo no sabía! –calló de rodillas, con las lágrimas escurriéndose-. ¡Lo juro, no lo sabía!

-No podías _no _saberlo –dijo Zuko, asqueado…

Una pausa, observó la noche con recelo.

_Está cerca._

-Enciende el fuego –ordenó Iroh, agarrando un tallo espinoso-. _No _permitas que te toque…

El terreno mojado por las lágrimas explotó y él lanzó el tallo.

-¡Ahh! ¡sal! ¡sal!

Tenía una voz aguda y chillona, como la rata-topo que era. Si es que alguna vez las rata-topos crecían hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un hombre. Su pelaje era de un lustroso y brillante de color gris, como si tuviera una perfecta salud… y aún así carcomida con las mismas irritaciones que afligían la granja.

-¡Quédate atrás y protege a la señora Lin! –Iroh advirtió a Zuko-. Yo me encargaré de esta criatura.

-Ohhh, ¿lo _harás, _viejo fuego? –ojos como las llamas de Azula los miraron con desdén, uno a uno-. Humo viejo, toda tu esperanza quemada hasta las cenizas. Sauce podrido, rompiéndose en desconsolada tormenta; oh, que delicia. Y… -una risa seseante-. ¡Pequeño dragón, recién salido del huevo! Y sin alas para protegerte.

-¡Puedo protegerme a mí mismo! –estalló Zuko.

Pero se mantuvo atrás, incluso sin la mano alzada de Iroh para detenerlo. Lin sollozaba, demasiado pálida como para gritar y Zuko nunca sería tan cruel como para dejarla desprotegida.

Una mujer del Reino Tierra, una campesina y, al menos, una renuente cómplice de asesinato. Y el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego le ofrecía piedad.

_He ganado, hermano, _Iroh sabía, el sosegado orgullo se lo advertía. _La batalla será larga y oscura y podría dudar de él mismo… pero nunca será tuyo de nuevo._

-Márchate –le advirtió al espíritu con su siguiente aliento-. No tienes más lugar aquí. El asesinato de Ping es conocido por aquellos que buscarán justicia. Lin Lu Yu denunciará a su esposo a las autoridades y esa pobre niña tendrá los ritos apropiados. ¡Largo!

-¿Lin Lu Yu? –otra risa seseante-. Humo viejo ¡Que ingenuo! ¿Por qué lo haría cuando es su palabra contra la de ellos?

-¡No! –Lin ahogó un gemido-. Mis hijos nunca…

-Oh, lo _harán, _sauce roto. Tu pequeño plan significaba que ellos tenían que vivir con la vergüenza. Una hermana muerta no es nada; escondida, olvidada. Un niño de fuego vivo para llamarlos tíos… ¡Augh! ¡sal! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Iroh mojó las espinosas ramas en el agua salada que estaba en su olla, listo para rociar a la bestia nuevamente.

-Sabemos la verdad –dijo sombríamente- y habrá un juicio. Has servido a tu propósito ¡Tu tiempo en este mundo ha pasado!

-¡Humo estúpido! –dientes relucieron- ¡No eres un maestro tierra! Tu laberinto solo toca la superficie.

Una explosión de polvo y la vestía se escarbó fuera de la vista.

_Eso, no me lo esperaba, _pensó Iroh preocupado. _A dónde pudo…_

El kamuiy surgió bajo los pies de Zuko, pero el joven príncipe ya se estaba moviendo fuera del camino; un salto y un giro de acero lo alejaron del terreno inestable y que le costó al veloz monstruo la mitad de sus bigotes y un dedo ulcerado.

El grito cortó a través de la noche, un aullido de ira y venganza.

_Si los Lu Yu no sabían que había algo raro, ahora lo saben._

Iroh parpadeó, alcanzando a ver un destello de fuego. Zuko sabía que tenían que mantenerse escondidos, había aceptado no usar el Control a menos de una extrema necesidad…

_No lo hizo._

Espíritu de fuego, invisible a simple vista. Brillaba con una luz trémula alrededor de su sobrino por pura fuerza de voluntad, reflejándose en las espadas, abrazando las protectoras espinas de fuego. El poder gris enfermizo del kamuiy trató de aferrarse al acero, de trepar y corroer la carne…

Y fue quemada. Conquistada.

Siseando, la bestia se giró hacia Iroh. Atacó, dientes y garras y con la cola sacudiéndose…

Desapareciendo en la tierra, justo frente al agua salada.

-¿A dónde fue? –demandó Zuko, escrutando el terreno en busca de movimiento.

-Desea causar dolor –dijo Iroh con voz lúgubre, retrocediendo hasta su sobrino y la temblorosa mujer-. Pero es un cobarde de corazón y podemos defendernos… ¡Sobrino, no!

Demasiado tarde, Zuko ya había saltado al lomo de Asahi y galopaba hacia el rancho, justo detrás de una risa burlona.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_No sé porque estoy haciendo esto. Pensaba que _mi _familia era un desastre, ¡pero esta! Se merecen lo que sea que el kamuiy vaya a hacer._

Pero no se detendría ahí, Zuko lo _sabía. _El animal de la plaga había comenzado ya a esparcir su enfermedad a más inocentes. Si la gente lo contraía…

_No va a suceder._

Asahi se movía como un viento negro. Ping debió _amarla._

_Trataste de huir, ¿no es cierto, Ping? Luchaste contra ellos. Contra tu propio padre. Desearía haber sido tan valiente…_

Los granjeros estaban afuera y enojados, linternas y lanzas en las manos.

-¡Tú! –gruñó Sho-. ¿Qué es lo que haces en una de mis monturas? ¡Ladrón!

-¡El kamuiy, idiota! –espetó Zuko, apresurándose en seguirle la pista a la onda de tierra. _¡Ahí!_

Frente a ellos. Demasiado lejos para las espadas. El suelo explotó…

_Lo lamento, Tío._

Zuko acuchilló el aire, fuego llameando para alejar al espíritu de su objetivo. Asahi graznó en protesta, saltando a un lado…

Lo que estuvo bien, dado que la lanza de Sho se deslizó por donde habían estado.

-¡Maestro fuego!

-¡Espíritu de las plagas, idiota cabeza dura! –Zuko bajó de Asahi, espadas haciendo un movimiento amplio para interceptar dientes chirriantes-. ¿De verdad quieren pelear contra mí en lugar de _esto?_

Por el número de lanas apuntando en su dirección, de verdad querían.

_Tiempo de abandonar la sutileza._

La tierra estaba sólida, arraigada, tozuda. Así fue como se lanzaron contra él, las puntas de las lanzas erguidas como espinas, ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos como si pudieran ignorar el malévolo espíritu solo con fuerza de voluntad.

Sólido. Tozudo. Predecible. Podía ver claramente como cortar, dejándolos completamente indefensos…

_La oscilación del cuerpo de un maestro agua, atrapando un lancero en hielo…_

Zuko imitó esa fluidez de memoria, torciéndose lejos de los golpes con centímetros de sobra. Las lanzas dieron contra pelaje innatural…

Rebotando como si el espíritu estuviera hecho de acero.

_¿Qué dem…?_

-¡Muere, pequeño dragón!

El kamuiy se abalanzó contra él, un remolino de dientes, garras y odio…

Pero él había enfrentado el viento anteriormente. Él se había enfrentado al _Avatar. _Esta criatura no estaba ni siquiera cerca.

_No dejes que te toque._

Una espada arrojó fuego contra él para hacerlo retroceder. Su gemela cortó detrás, puntas de lanza cayeron como piedras de hierro. Dio una voltereta sobre el pasamano del porche y bajó bruscamente un talón en llamas contra los tablones de madera seca, abrazando a través de ellas para interceptar al espíritu mientras este escarbaba.

Era asombroso como un espantoso chillido podía ser como música para sus oídos.

Un grito más humano, seguido de ardientes maldiciones.

-… ¡Maldita gallina!

Aww. Asahi había mordido al bastardo de nuevo. Lástima que hubiera fallado la garganta.

La tierra se retorció bajo el agujero rodeado de llameante madera. El kamuiy estaba tratando de huir escarbando…

_No. ¡No lo harás!_

Zuko alzó los brazos bruscamente, alimentando las abrazadoras llamas con ira, dolor y traición. El fuego rugió, consumiendo la madera como si fuera papel, retorciéndose mientras él movía horizontalmente los brazos a través de la tormenta de fuego, perforando…

Quemando hasta los mismísimos cimientos, consumiéndolos en una hirviente furia blanca.

_¡Este laberinto no está solo en la superficie, espíritu!_

El chillido del kamuiy se hizo cada vez más fuerte, perforándole los oídos como las llamadas de un ratón-grillo.

Cuando se cortó de repente, dejó una sensación de pérdida. Vapores de un gris lechoso se alzaron de las llamas y desaparecieron lejos.

-Se terminó, sobrino.

Zuko estaba pasmado, dolorosamente contento de la firme mano que lo sujetaba del hombro. Todo dolía y el mundo tenía una desconcertante tendencia a ponerse gris en los momentos más extraños.

-¿Tío? ¿Están todos…?

Quejumbrosos granjeros estaban esparcidos en el suelo tras ellos, como si fueran hojas caídas. Al menos una lanza cercenada había sido despedazada por un irritado golpe de una mano. Y Asahi estaba parada sobre Sho, siseando.

Hambriento y exhausto, Zuko sonrió.

Tío tosió contra su puño, ojos con un brillo divertido a pesar de todo.

-Creo que, quizá, sería mejor que nos marcháramos.

-_¡Mi casa!_

-Rápidamente –añadió secamente.

Zuko retrocedió, finalmente notando el edificio en llamas. La casa ya estaba comenzando a colapsar sobre sí misma; las llamas como hiedra enmarañada en las cercas, el mismo suelo ardía lentamente mientras el fuego avanzaba por él. Haciendo una mueca Zuko alzó una mano…

-Deja que arda.

Zuko tragó, enfundando sus dao.

-¿Tío?

-El fuego purifica. Si el pueblo no obtiene justicia… creo que esto será suficiente.

Zuko hizo una mueca de desagradado nuevamente, observando el camino. Linternas, antorchas, el brillo de hierro y acero…

-Ellos no coincidirán contigo.

-Oh cielos –murmuró Iroh.

_Están armados, _pensó Zuko. _Están descansados… más que nosotros, de cualquier modo. Y no queremos herir a nadie._

Decidido, silbó.

Asahi alzó la cabeza y avanzó hacia ellos.

Sujetando las riendas, Zuko dirigió una mirada a su tío.

Iroh miró el caballo-avestruz. Observó a los semiconscientes granjeros y a la horrorizada señora Lin. Vio las rugientes llamas y suspiró.

Dejando que su tío consiguiera los arreos en el establo, Zuko corrió por sus provisiones.

Una vez Asahi estuvo ensilladla, Iroh no se quedó atrás.

-¿A dónde vamos, sobrino?

-A cualquier sitio menos aquí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Debí ser un poco más específico._

Debía haberlo sabido mejor. De verdad. Tenían anzuelo, caña y señuelo… _desde luego _que terminaron en una tierra baldía donde el agua era escasa y los peces aún más. Sin mencionar un pueblo lleno de asustados civiles y un montón de matones fingiendo ser la guardia doméstica.

Al menos, el estofado de Sela había sido llenador. Aunque no podía estar muy seguro acerca del trabajo que había realizado en el techo del establo. No se parecía para nada a las otras tejas.

Pero incluso Tío había admitido que lo mejor sería dejar el acto de sanador por algunos pueblos. Solo en caso que los Lu Yu hayan esparcido la voz. Sin importar que tan hambrientos los dejara eso.

La túnica aun estaba firmemente envuelta en una de las alforjas. Tío había insistido en que la conservara. Para la suerte.

_Odio la suerte._

-¿Por qué, Tío? –pregunto ahora Zuko, mientras descansaban en el pasto antes de trabajar en su siguiente destino. No es que hubiera muchas direcciones a las que ir y que no terminaran en el desierto-. Todos la tenemos. Pero no todos podemos aprovecharla. No tiene sentido.

Yaciendo sobre su espalda, Iroh rió quedito.

-Creí que no deseabas saber más de los espíritus, Príncipe Zuko.

-No quiero –insistió Zuko-. ¿Y por qué me llamas así? Estamos en medio de la _nada._

-Porque es importante –Iroh tamborileó con sus dedos juntos, escogiendo sus palabras-. Muchos creen que poderosos maestros están en ciertas familias. Hasta cierto punto, es cierto. El Control es un regalo de los espíritus y aquellos con espíritus fuertes usualmente crían hijos fuertes.

Zuko arrugó el ceño levantándose.

-Si eso es cierto… ¿por qué eliminar a los Nómadas del Aire? ¿Cuál era el _punto_?

-El punto era destruir al Avatar y remover el conocimiento del Aire Control del mundo para que el ciclo permaneciera roto –dijo Iroh con gravedad, arriesgándose a mirarlo a los ojos-. A menos que algunos Bisontes del Cielo se hayan escondido en las montañas más alejadas, están extintos. Cualquiera que naciera con la bendición no tendría a nadie que le enseñara –se rió-. Aunque he escuchado historias interesantes, de los refugiados del Reino Tierra que vimos en el Templo del Aire Norte…

-No quiero saber.

Iroh alzó una ceja. Zuko le dirigió una mirada fulminante y trató de no pensar.

-Los vimos planear usando el viento. Eso es todo.

_Si supiera algo más, si Padre supiera, tendría que… no. No es mi problema. El Avatar es mi problema. Eso es todo._

Dejó que su mirada se desviara, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable.

-Así que, ¿qué tiene que ver el Control con las espadas?

-No fueron tus espadas las que lo cortaron, joven príncipe. Fue la fuerza de tu técnica. Y tu voluntad –Iroh le sonrió-. No me hubiera arriesgado a lidiar con un espíritu retorcido por la malicia, si no supiera que ambos tenemos la fuerza para sobrevivir al encuentro.

Zuko tragó saliva con dificultad.

-No soy fuerte –_no como tú._

-Necesitamos enseñarte más historia –reflexionó Iroh-. Aunque encontrar los pergaminos fuera de la Nación del Fuego sería difícil… incluso antes del Señor del Fuego Sozin, el Avatar no podía estar en todos lados a la vez. Algunas personas tenían que lidiar con los espíritus por sí mismos. Y aquellos maestros con la voluntad más fuerte, quienes podían defender a su gente de la maldad… frecuentemente se volvían grandes líderes y sus hijos después de ellos. Es tu herencia, Príncipe Zuko. Y la mía. No el exilio, no la sentencia, no la vergüenza… -estiró un brazo.

Zuko se tensó.

Con un suspiro Iroh dejó caer el brazo.

-Nada de eso puede cambiar lo que eres, sobrino mío. Eres fuerte. Aquí –se dio pequeños golpecitos en el pecho sobre el corazón-. Nunca olvides eso.

_Nunca te olvides de quien eres. _El rostro de su madre, desapareciendo en la noche luego de… luego de que Azula dijera aquellas horribles mentiras.

-Pero Azula es más fuerte.

-Azula es más hábil –dijo Iroh sin tapujos-. Las dos cosas no son lo mismo. Azula no podría ni siquiera intentar lo que tú estás comenzando a dominar.

Zuko dirigió una mirada a Asahi, quien pastaba felizmente en los arbustos y algún ratón-grillo ocasional. Desvió la mirada.

-Como si eso fuera a impresionar a mi padre.

-El Señor del Fuego no estará complacido –admitió Iroh-. Mi hermano es un hombre de sospechas. Entiendo porque tu madre no atrajo su atención con su habilidad. Quizá no tengas tiempo para mis proverbios, sobrino, pero creo que Ozai aprendió uno demasiado bien: todas las medicinas pueden ser venenos…

El mundo se desmoronó.

_Madre podía sanar._

_El Abuelo murió._

_-Todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho para protegerte._

-Zuko. ¡Zuko! –las manos de Tío estaban sobre sus hombros, sacudiéndolo-. Agni, estás tan pálido como un muerto… ¿Qué sucede?

_No. No puede ser._

-Azula siempre miente –susurró Zuko.

-Es lo mejor el asumirlo –Iroh estudió su expresión, ojos graves-. Sobrino, ¿dime que está mal?

Zuko tragó con dificultad.

-El Abuelo era anciano, ¿cierto?

-Casi un centenar de años –Iroh aceptó-. Aunque, no siempre eso es ser viejo, para un poderoso maestro; el rey Bumi de Omashu es por lo menos una década mayor y aún un maestro tierra que debe ser reconocido. El mismo Sozin vivió más de centenario y medio, enérgico hasta el final. Y mi padre parecía estar bien, antes de que me marchara. Pero muchas cosas cambian en dos años –arrugó el entrecejo-. Zuko. Dime.

Zuko negó con la cabeza. _No. Ella no lo haría. Pero… ella dijo… y yo soy como ella, soy como _ella _y yo…_

-No la odies. Por favor –_no me odies._

Palideciendo, Iroh lo dejo ir.

_Me quedaré solo de nuevo. Cómo después de Mamá… no me importa si lo merezco, duele…_

-Zuko –la voz de Iroh era tranquila, como el mar antes de la tormenta-. ¿Por qué creerías que tu madre haría una cosa como esa?

-…Es mi culpa.

-Tenías diez años –aun la misma calma que no auguraba nada bueno-, ¿cómo podría ser tu culpa?

-Él iba a matarme –Zuko tragó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Si no miraba, no vería y si no veía, podía pretender que su tío no lo odiaba. Solo por un momento más-. Eso fue lo que Azula dijo. Pero ella siempre miente.

-Por favor –había un temblor en la voz de Iroh que lo hacía desear acurrucarse y esconderse-. Comienza desde el principio.

_Di la verdad. Eso era lo que Ping necesitaba, ¿cierto? Tío siempre ha visto por mí. Él debería saberlo._

_No debería permanecer con un monstruo._

Con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados Zuko recordó.

-Comenzó después de que… escucháramos de Lu Ten. Padre fue a ver al Señor del Fuego… Azula quería escuchar lo que discutían por lo que me arrastró detrás de una cortina para escuchar. Padre… dijo que tu línea había muerto y que él tenía herederos, él debería ser el siguiente Señor del Fuego –Zuko tragó saliva-. No _sé _qué pasó después. El Abuelo estaba molesto. Estaba asustado. Huí.

Iroh suspiró.

-Pero Azula no.

-Ella… ella vino a mi habitación después. Ella dijo…

_-Padre va a matarte. De verdad lo hará…_

-…Ella dijo que el Señor del Fuego estaba _enojado. _Que... que le dijo a nuestro padre que debería conocer el dolor de perder a su primogénito…

-Oh, Agni –murmuró Iroh.

-Y… y Madre apareció y se la llevó… y me despertó a mitad de la noche y ni siquiera supe que debía despedirme y… ella _desapareció_ y el Abuelo estaba _muerto _–no iba a llorar. No iba a hacerlo-. Mamá dijo… que lo hizo para protegerme, es mi culpa…

-Zuko…

El ruido de una carreta; Zuko se puso de pie en un instante, buscando por sus espadas…

Sela. El rostro tenso con un miedo familiar.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar!

_¿Quién? ¿Nosotros? Tienes un pueblo lleno de vecinos reales del Reino Tierra a quienes preguntar, señora. Nosotros nos _marchamos.

-Es Li…

Claro que lo era. Y claro, ellos eran los otros supuestos ciudadanos armados por millas, ¿qué estaba _mal_ con esta gente? ¿Que no se daban cuenta de que si mandaban a los hombres a la guerra, tenían que asegurarse que las mujeres supieran como defenderse? ¿Cómo defender a sus _niños?_

_Como Madre luchó por mí._

Argh. ¿Cómo es que sigo terminando _en _estas situaciones?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Eres una mujer amable y gentil, estimada señora Sela, _pensó Iroh, huyendo de la justicia calmadamente por el largo de una cadena de la forja del herrero mientras su sobrino creaba una distracción espectacular para los pueblerinos. _Pero hubiera deseado que llegara unos minutos después._

Su sobrino podía haber enterrado su dolor bajo su determinación por rescatar al muchacho, pero aun creía que Iroh debía odiarlo. Y no había tenido tiempo de corregir esos terribles miedos.

Ahora, Zuko peleó bien, pero peleó solo. Y mientras Iroh no temía por el joven príncipe al enfrentarse contra ningún número de ordinarios rufianes, el enfrentarse a los rufianes _y _a un maestro tierra sin delatarse… bueno, eso podría ser complicado.

_Pero no está solo._

El martillo del maestro tierra se alzó para un poderoso golpe…

Con la cadena girando sobre su cabeza, Iroh lanzó y tiró.

_Nunca deja de impresionarme, como muchos maestros fallan al entrenar nada más que sus brazos._

La patada giratoria de Zuko golpeó al maestro tierra bajo el mentón y el hombre se derrumbó como una flor marchita.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, Iroh liberó al joven diablillo Li…

-¡Boo!, ¡Tramposo!

Dejando al muchacho chimuelo en los ansiosos brazos de Sela, Iroh se giró hacia la muchedumbre, incrédulo. Por supuesto, esta gente no estaban por darle la espalda a su sobrino porque…

-¿Qué crees que haces yendo en contra de nuestros guardias en una pelea _justa, _niño bonito?

Ah. La cosa más cercana que este pueblo tenía a un Mayor. Quien parecía ser muy rápido al reverenciar a la Guardia, cuando aún estaban de pie. Por un instante, Iroh tuvo que admirar el autocontrol de su sobrino. Ni una pizca de fuego o vapor en el aliento a la vista. Asombroso, dado que él mismo se sentía más que inclinado en girar la rueda del tiempo una década y encender puntos estratégicos en llamas.

_Suficiente de eso._

-Si dependen de guerreros que solo pueden ganar en una pelea justa –declaró Iroh alzando la voz para hacerse oír- entonces están todos condenados. La Nación del Fuego no tiene interés en luchar justo –ningún buen general lo estaba. Una pelea justa significaba el que podrías perder. Y entonces todos tus muertos te perseguirían por nada…

Llegando al lado de su sobrino, Iroh sonrió con pesar.

-Algunos días –dijo con voz baja- uno solo puede hacer una retirada estratégica.

Zuko lo miró, sorprendido. Incredulidad, recelo…

Y esperanza brilló en los ojos dorados, como las brazas en un pebete.

Montando los dos, dejaron atrás las pullas y la furia atrás.

-No odio a Ursa.

Riendas en mano, Zuko se tensó. Se obligó a relajarse.

-Era tu padre.

-Cierto –Iroh admitió, abatido-. Pero ningún padre debería pedir lo que él pidió a su hijo y ningún hijo debería nunca ceder a tan horrible petición –suspiró-. Espero que mi padre se haya referido solo a la adopción; el darte a mí como heredero en lugar de Lu Ten. Pero parece ser que tu padre, al menos, pensó… de otra manera.

Eso, u Ozai simplemente no podía vivir con el insulto de ser sobrepasado como heredero por un niño que consideraba débil e inútil. Y decidió hacerse cargo de deshacerse de la vergüenza. Directamente.

Repentinamente, ese terrible Agni Kai tenía mucho más sentido.

_¿Por cuánto tiempo lo has deseado muerto, hermano?, ¿Por cuánto?_

Pero el pasado, pasado estaba y Zuko ya cargaba suficiente pesar.

-Pienso en lo que yo podría haber hecho, si el Señor del Fuego me hubiera pedido herir a Lu Ten –dijo Iroh con sobriedad-, y aunque siento dolor y pena… no culpo a tu madre. Tu muerte o la del Señor del Fuego Azulon o la huida de tu madre; esas fueron sus decisiones. Y valiente e ingeniosa como tu madre era, no creo que hubiera sobrevivido la huida del corazón mismo de la Nación del Fuego contigo a su lado. Ozai los hubiera cazado. A ambos –Iroh se tragó la ira si no podía esconder la pena-. No la odio, sobrino. Y no te odio a ti.

Zuko observó tras ellos, revisando por cualquier persecución. Hasta el momento, no había ninguna; los pueblerinos contentos de simplemente haberse librado de los problemas.

-Azula…

-¿Si?

-…Olvídalo.

-Palabras tan venenosas son como un cuchillo en la oscuridad, sobrino –dijo Iroh con gravedad-. Oblígalas a salir a la luz y perderán su ventaja.

Zuko tragó y detuvo el andar de Asahi. Desmontó, revisando rápidamente los pies de ella y comenzó a caminar guiando a la gallina negra.

-Ella… citaba ese proverbio. Mucho. Y _mírame._

_Todas las medicinas son venenos. _Si. Podía verlo, Agni, ayuda.

-Crees que ella sabía de las habilidades de Ursa.

-Es _Azula _–las manos de Zuko apretaron las riendas-. Ella… _hace _cosas, las deja sangrando y yo no podía… -sacudió la cabeza violentamente-. Al menos… se aburrió de eso. Después de un tiempo.

_Oh, Zuko. _Su sobrino _no_ era un tonto. ¿Trata de sanar y marcarse a sí mismo como un traidor, como sabía que Ursa lo había hecho? Tratar y fallar, como un joven maestro fuego con nadie que corregir tan delicada técnica, _hubiera_ fallado…

_No es sorpresa que temiera tratar. Que peleara el miedo cuando le pregunté y cuando Asahi lo necesitaba… Ozai, eres un tonto._

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Quién iba a detenerla? –dijo Zuko con amargura-. Ella… tiene un patrón. Comienza algo y… lo sigue haciendo, más y más hasta que explotas. Y entonces lo hace aún más. Pero si actúas como si no importara, como si no te interesara… algunas veces se aburre –tragó-. No soy bueno estando quieto, actuando como si no me importara. Debería ser mejor.

_Engañaste a la mayoría de tu tripulación por tres años, _pensó Iroh irónicamente.

-¿Recuerdas la tormenta? Creo que tus hombres prefieren al príncipe que arriesga sus vidas honestamente más que el soberano que ejecuta a aquellos que dudan de sus caprichos.

Eso le ganó una perturbada mirada, antes de que la quijada de su sobrino se apretara, callado.

Iroh escondió una sonrisa. Ciertamente, un príncipe comanda por derecho. Pero si tus propios hombres te siguen por su propia voluntad, así como por deber… ese era un lazo que no es fácil de romper. No entre su gente, al menos.

_No dudo que eso sea parte de lo que el Señor del Fuego Sozin haya tramado, guiándonos al destruir a los Nómadas del Aire. Nosotros los de la Nación del Fuego somos _leales, _hasta la muerte… y cuando los maestros aire cambian su parecer y se mueven, como la historia dice que eran, aquellos de nosotros que pudimos encontrarlos como amigos nos sentiríamos… traicionados._

Y una traición inmerecida llevaba a su gente a actos desesperados. Y si la historia no hubiera sido suficiente como para enseñarles eso, tres años en la misión de su sobrino habían grabado el punto en el corazón.

-¿Crees que haya sufrido? –la expresión de Zuko era inflexible y no miró atrás-. He escuchado… que algunas personas aguantan algunos días antes de…

Escuchado, desde luego. Como había usado Azula eso para aprovecharse de la mente de su sobrino, quizá estaría mejor sin saberlo.

-Si ella hubiera muerto de esa manera… hay límites para lo que mi hermano puede ocultar.

Zuko lo miró entonces, sombrío y herido.

-Ella traicionó al _Señor del Fuego._

-Si lo hizo, lo hizo como tu madre –dijo Iroh bruscamente-. Su lealtad es para con sus hijos, su marido y su familia. Así ha sido desde que los primeros maestros fuego ganaron sus habilidades bajo las alas de los dragones; y así será, hasta que las naciones no sean más. Asesinar a su amado padre… si, esa traición hubiera herido su espíritu hasta la tumba. Pero el Señor del Fuego Azulon… es posible que haya sobrevivido.

-Entonces _¿Dónde está ella?_

-Si lo supiera, sobrino mío, te ayudaría a encontrarla –_porque ella es tu madre y tiene su propio derecho sobre ti. Aunque no lo haría sin ayuda. Por mi seguridad y por la de ella, no creo ser gentil al preguntar por esa noche. Y el por qué te dejó atrás._

-Quizá estás equivocado –dijo Zuko suavemente-. Quizá ella era leal –bajó la mirada al suelo del camino, sin ver nada realmente-. ¿Has visto a alguien morir así?

-En la guerra, la lealtad de todos puede ser forzada más de lo que se puede soportar –admitió Iroh-. He visto la muerte de traidores. No son agradables –_si mi salvador no me hubiera ayudado y seguido callado… en fin._

-Entonces ¿cómo pudo ella decir esas mentiras? Llamarte un traidor –preguntó Zuko con fiereza-. Eres el _hermano _del Señor del Fuego. Serías… -se interrumpió a sí mismo con un respiro de irritado vapor-. Pero… Sho asesinó a Ping. Y ella era su hija. ¿Cómo pudo…? He _visto _a esa gente, algunas veces actúan como personas decentes, como Sela, pero otros…

-Otras naciones no están atados como nosotros –declaró Iroh- y no arriesgan sus vidas cuando esos lazos se rompen.

-Así que, si Azula hace publica una recompensa por unos traidores, ellos lo creerán – Zuko musitó algo entre dientes, demasiado bajo como para escucharlo.

Iroh ahogó una risita impropia en una deliberada tos. Tres años a bordo de una nave habían sido buenos para el espíritu de su sobrino, pero habían hecho estragos con su vocabulario.

_Quizá ahora escuche. Si soy disimulado._

-No es imposible. Hemos estado ausentes por algún tiempo. Es posible que el Señor del Fuego haya considerado que cualquier enfermedad mía –_o tuya- _haya sido escondida por la tripulación.

-¡No lo hicieron!

_No, por suerte._

-Aunque es raro, algunos maestros fuego han sobrevivido.

-El General Jeong Jeong –si sobrino asintió sombrío.

-Sé de otros –_cuidado-. _Algunas veces, cuando estás atrapado entre dos lazos, uno debe romperse. Por necesidad, por miedo… por descubrir que la lealtad fue otorgada a alguien que no la merecía y debes recuperarla –_escúchame sobrino. Escucha y presta atención._

-_Sé_ donde yacen mis lealtades.

-Igual que yo, Príncipe Zuko –_desafortunadamente._

_Paciencia, _el anciano general se recordó a sí mismo, como lo había hecho por años. _El fuego desea quemar al enemigo… pero debes ser como el agua desgastando la roca._

Fácil el decírselo años atrás, cuando la búsqueda por el Avatar había sido una misión infructuosa. Con el regreso del maestro aire y el Cometa Sozin en camino… las cosas comenzaban a ponerse _difíciles._

_Al menos no hemos visto al bisonte desde el Polo Norte…_

Zuko se detuvo. Tenso. Se inclinó sobre una rodilla para estudiar el camino.

Se irguió con un puñado de familiar pelaje.

Si _hubiera _habido un espíritu frente a ellos, Iroh le hubiera encendido en _llamas._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Este capítulo le debe mucho a _La Princesa Mononoke _así como a leer sobre las criaturas míticas de la cultura China y Japonesa. Especialmente la idea de que los espíritus molestos tienen la tendencia de crear desastres a todos a su alcance, inocentes o no. Vemos esto con el espíritu del bisque Hei Bai, y algo con Koizilla; uno tiene que preguntarse que hubiera pasado a la Tribu Agua si no hubieran caído al suelo en súplica y si Zuko hubiera sido un poco más lento, hubiera sido atrapado junto con Zhao.

(Lo que me hace pensar que es lo que Iroh hubiera hecho de haber pasado eso; él ha estado en el mundo espiritual en el canon. No importa el resultado, no puedo imaginarlo estando muy contento con Aang. ¿Idea en adopción?)

De acuerdo con Wikipedia, las ocho razas nativas de Japón son los Ponis de Hokkaido, Kiso, Misaki, el Poni Miyako, el poni Noma, Tokara, Tsukishima y Yonaguni.

Un _kamuiy… _la forma moderna de escritura es _kamui… _es un espíritu Ainu, similar al concepto japonés del kami. Algunos son buenos, otros son malvados, algunos son deliberadamente traviesos y todos ellos son peligrosos. Un grabado de espina/llama es históricamente usado para prevenir que malos espíritus entrene en el cuerpo.

Toda la "metamorfosis espiritual" nunca funcionó para mí. Y dado el tardío deseo de Iroh de traer el balance al mundo, el modo en que apenas guió a Zuko en el camino correcto siempre pareció raro. Lo que terminó enredado con otras varias ideas en el canon de Avatar. Primeramente, ¿una guerra de cien años y Jeong Jeong fue el primer desertor? Altamente improbable dada la naturaleza humana. Segundo, ¿Qué grandes, peligrosas, _inteligentes_ criaturas como los dragones van de "montones" en el tiempo de Aang a apenas estar ahí cien años después? Especialmente cuando eran _conocidos_ por ser la inspiración para el Fuego Control. La gloria solo motiva a las personas hasta cierto punto frente a una muerte inminente. Tercero… "La Encrucijada del Destino". Admito que Zuko lo echó a perder, algo cabezadura y desesperado por volver a tener el favor de Ozai… pero solo unos meses antes, Azula _trató de asesinarlo. _El _simple _hecho deescucharla es tan inteligente como caminar hacia la guillotina.

Así que, dado que el Control está conectado al espíritu, que el fuego es la fuente de la vida, que la Nación del Fuego estaba parcialmente inspirada en el temprano Japón moderno y que muy pocos miembros de la Nación del Fuego _nunca _desertan y sobreviven… es cuando las ideas aparecen. Lealtad a los Clanes y lealtad a tus comandantes… y las consecuencias de romper alguna de las dos se te regresan.

Nota, esto no quiere decir que Ozai haya sufrido alguna consecuencia por lo que le hizo a Zuko. Tú lealtad y tú espíritu te pertenecen solo _a ti_; y es muy evidente que Ozai nunca sintió lealtad hacia su hijo. Pero dado que Zuko es leal a su padre… Iroh tiene que ser muy, muy cuidadoso.

Y en las leyes Galeanas, el robar un caballo bajo el techo de tu anfitrión constituye una Muy Mala acción, robar uno bajo condiciones de combate para escapar una turba furiosa era vista de una forma _más _indulgente.


	4. Chapter 4

_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a Vathara**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**A/N: **si no lees una versión aquí, puedes asumir que pasó como en el canon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Embers**

_Por Vathara_

_Esto es demasiado fácil, _pensó Zuko sombríamente.

Se turnaban para montar y caminar a través del terreno; no era lo más rápido que podían ir, pero quería que Asahi estuviera en forma para correr si las cosas se ponían feas. Y tenía mucha más práctica en seguir el rastro de esa alfombra voladora que Azula. Podía cortar desviaciones de su camino, ver los obstáculos que el bisonte pudo sobrevolar y que el tanque tendría que sortear y trabajar en su propia ruta, más fácil que ella.

Y definitivamente se trataba de Azula. ¿Quién más podía apropiarse de una máquina de guerra aquí afuera cuando no había objetivos estratégicos que conquistar? Por esas razones… tomaría todas las ventajas que pudiera.

Pero era demasiado fácil. Y eso no tenía nada que ver con el sendero y todo que ver con el anciano maestro fuego que actualmente tarareaba esa libidinosa canción sobre las muchachas de Ba Sing Se.

-Deberías estar convenciéndome de no hacer esto.

-¿Hmm? –montando en ese momento, Tío Iroh le dirigió una mirada de divertida sorpresa.

-Nos superan en número.

-Eso parece –coincidió Iroh.

-Ella está en mejor condición que nosotros –Azula no había pasado dos meses herida y hambrienta, podían contar con eso-. Tiene acceso a provisiones. Probablemente mejores mapas también, y nosotros nos aventuramos a terreno desconocido.

-Cierto.

-Los ha ahuyentado de, por lo menos, dos campamentos –prosiguió Zuko-. Los mantiene huyendo. Están _reaccionando, _no pensando. Lo que significa que el Avatar ha pedido su ventaja táctica –ese muchacho idiota de la Tribu Agua podía ser terriblemente molesto… Zuko sabía _exactamente _donde iba a enterrar ese boomerang si tenía la oportunidad… pero era la cosa más parecida que el Avatar tenía a un estratega. Si _él_ estaba demasiado cansado y alterado como para tener un plan, el pequeño grupo del Avatar estaba jodido-. Tarde o temprano el bisonte se cansará… pronto, si ellos no comienzan a _pensar…_ todo estará acabado… ¿Por qué me miras así?

Iroh estaba sonriéndole, manos juntas en el pomo de la silla de montar.

-Un maestro siempre está complacido de saber que su estudiante a dominado una lección.

Dominado la… no importaba, incluso si preguntaba no tendría sentido.

-Tío, esta es una _mala idea._

-Lo es –asintió Iroh-. Has asumido lo peor bastante bien. Si esto fuera solo cuestión de tu honor, sobrino… si, objetaría. Pero no lo es.

_¿Solo mi honor? solo… espera._

-¿No lo es? –preguntó Zuko con recelo.

-No –Iroh arrugó el ceño-. El Señor del Fuego Ozai desea al Avatar con vida, lo cual es sabio. ¿Por qué cazarlo entre las Tribus Agua, quienes aún se resisten, si no tenemos que hacerlo? Conoces el poder de Azula y crees que puede capturar al Avatar. Puede que sea cierto. Pero también conoces el poder del Avatar. ¿Puede ella _retenerlo, _sobrino? ¿Sin matarlo?

Un remolino alzándose en las aguas polares del sur, derribando marinos de su nave. Una _cosa_ masiva, brillante, en el Polo Norte, arrasando a través de la marina de la Nación del Fuego.

-…No.

-¿Y sería ella lo suficientemente humilde como para admitir que no puede hacerlo?

Azula ¿humilde? Las dos palabras ni siquiera pertenecen al mismo universo. Sin palabras, Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-Y si ella lo ejecuta… la suerte de Avatar Roku puede ser conocida por alguno de los Sabios del Fuego, nadie puede decirlo por seguro. Y nuestra nación conquista en esa falta de certeza. Si fuera a ser público que la familia real _asesinó _un Avatar… no habría esperanza para la paz en nuestras colonias mientras viva esta generación. No podemos permitir que eso suceda.

_Mi gente. _Las colonias eran lo más cerca que había estado de casa por tres años. Técnicamente, se suponía que tampoco podía estar ahí… pero todas las naciones iban a comerciar en esos puertos y en las noches de festivales cuando todos usaban máscaras, incluso él podía pasar desapercibido. Valía la pena no ser nadie, el probar los copos de fuego y escuchar a la gente que no sonaba para nada como la marina.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Tío?

-Has presentado nuestras desventajas bastante bien –dijo Iroh con amabilidad-. Por favor, continua.

-¡Esto no es un ejercicio táctico, Tío!

-¿No lo es? –Iroh lo consideró con cierto reproche-. Recuerda, sobrino. El guerrero cuya ira lo gobierna, ya ha perdido. Tenemos tiempo. No están cerca. Tranquilízate y considera la situación y todas sus posibilidades. Incluso, quizá, la victoria.

_Trátalo como a un ejercicio. _Le hirvió la sangre, deseaba _quemar _algo… pero eso sería estúpido, aquí en medio de pasto inflamable. Aunque habían usado eso para su ventaja, antes; controlando los dos un círculo de fuego para sacar suficientes conejos-topo para su primera comida saludable en días. A Asahi tampoco le había molestado tener un ratón-grillo.

_Y Azula creía que era estúpido leer historias acerca de los primitivos maestros fuego… alto. Alto ahí mismo. Ella es el obstáculo, ¿recuerdas? Solo… trata de no pensar en ella. Mucho._

-Posiblemente tenemos el factor sorpresa –dijo Zuko finalmente-. Ella no sabe que estamos aquí o ya lo sabríamos –en la forma de letal fuego azul; no, ella no podía saberlo-. Y el Avatar posiblemente piensa que caímos junto con la flota –_si es que ha pensado si quiera en nosotros._ Y _no_ iba a permitir que eso le molestara. No iba a permitirlo. Si el Avatar lo subestimaba… bueno, bien. Podía usar otra ventaja.

Además, no es como si fuera algo personal. El Avatar era un _niño. _Él subestimaba a _todos. _Después de todo, el supuesto puente entre los dos mundos tampoco había previsto el plan de Zhao…

Zuko arrugó el ceño, tratando de evitar ese pensamiento.

-La sorpresa puede ayudar –Iroh asintió-. ¿Qué más? Tienes que haber pensado en algo.

-No estoy seguro de que funcione, Tío…

Iroh alzó una ceja.

-Siento curiosidad de cualquier manera.

-No saben con lo que están lidiando –dijo finalmente-. Ninguno de ellos –Azula probablemente supondría que, de los hermanos de la Tribu Agua, la _maestra agua _era la peligrosa. Y, claro que lo era… pero no tan peligrosa como ella y el Avatar con los planes de su hermano para respaldarlos. Y lo más que el Avatar podía suponer de Azula…

_-Si nos hubiéramos conocido en aquel entonces, ¿crees que pudiéramos haber sido amigos?_

-Espíritus –siseó Zuko-. _Por favor, _díganme que no es tan estúpido.

Incluso mientras lo decía, tenía la horrible sospecha de que los espíritus estaban riéndose de él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando encontraron el rastro que servía de señuelo, dejó de ser una sospecha.

-¿Tío?

-¿Si, sobrino?

-Si esos monjes no estuvieran muertos, creo que los mataría a todos de nuevo.

-Príncipe Zuko…

-¿Pelo de visón _lavado?_ Olvídate del Avatar… ¿es que esos dos primitivos _cazadores _de la Tribu Agua no _saben _que cualquier rastreador puede notar la diferencia?, ¡Un _mono-puerco ciego_ puede notar la diferencia!

Desmontando, Iroh tosió contra su puño, ojos sorprendentemente encendidos.

-Una pena que no seamos capaces de decírselos.

-Oh, lo haremos –gruñó Zuko.

-Tiene su bastón –observó Iroh, acariciando a Asahi mientras ella picoteaba por el suelo en busca de brotes, aparentemente por simple curiosidad-. ¿Cuándo termine de poner su rastro, puede simplemente alzar el vuelo, sin dejar rastro.

-Por lo que _no lo hará –_dijo Zuko forzadamente-. Es un maestro aire, Tío. Piensa que volar lejos lo sacará de cualquier problema. No va hacer listo y retirarse. Va a encontrar un punto para emboscar y va a esperar. Solo que no va a emboscarla. Tratara de _hablar _con ella.

Iroh estuvo callado un largo rato, considerando.

-No lo tomes a mal, sobrino… pero espero que estés equivocado.

-…Lo sé.

No lo estaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Así que, ¿dónde está tu sobrino?

_Buena pregunta, _pensó Iroh, mirando sobre la pequeña maestra tierra.

-Explorando los alrededores –lo que parecía ser lo mejor, una sola persona con Asahi podría emprender la retirada más rápidamente-. Pero debería haber regresado para estos momentos. Espero que no se haya encontrado con nada inesperado –o peor, el único peligro que no se esperaban, que había planeado encarar junto con su sobrino.

_Agni, permite que mi sobrino sea sensato. Permite que _no _la enfrente solo._

Asumiendo, claro, que Zuko tenga la opción.

-¿Explorando? –Toph se rio-. Lo haces sonar como si fuera un batallón de soldados.

_Oops._

-Ah, bueno. Yo era un soldado, hace mucho tiempo –_no hace tanto, algunas veces-._ El viajar… trae de regreso antiguos recuerdos.

-Huh –sus pies descalzos tantearon el suelo, como un pescador enredando descuidadamente una red-. Bueno, no creo que haya tipos malos por aquí. Quizá solo esté perdido.

-Sí, lo está. Un poco –Iroh sonrió tristemente-. Nuestras vidas han cambiado recientemente y, aunque pienso que esto puede resultar algo bueno, ha sido difícil. Mi sobrino tiene decisiones que tomar. Algunas, no sabía que tendría que tomarlas, cuando comenzamos nuestro viaje. Él aún no lo sabe, pero está tratando de descubrir quién es y qué es lo que quiere –suspiró-. Es difícil incluso el mirar un camino que tu padre no aprobaría –demasiado tarde recordó a su invitada-. Er, es decir...

-Está bien, lo entiendo –Toph sonrió de oreja a oreja, de un modo en el que había visto a algunos de los mejores maestros fuego en servicio. Con altanería, y con razón-. Es un idiota, pero es _tú _idiota. ¿Quieres algo de ayuda para encontrarlo?

Hmm. ¿Aceptar la ayuda de la joven, pero poderosa, maestra tierra, y correr el riesgo de que los denuncie con el Reino Tierra? ¿O negarse y posiblemente encontrar a su sobrino enfrentando a Azula?

Bueno. Así como decidió con el jade blanco, no era mucho una decisión.

-Estaría encantado de aceptar tu ayuda.

-De verdad estás preocupado –dijo Toph ya sin sonreír-. ¿Qué sucede?

Finalizando su té, Iroh suspiró.

-Creo que puede haber una pequeña fuerza de la Nación del Fuego por aquí cerca.

-¿Qué? ¿Aquí? ¿En medio del Reino Tierra? –Iroh arrugó el ceño. No parecía sorprendida-. Si, necesitas ayuda –dijo Toph decididamente, sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa verde mientras se paraba-. Vamos a buscar algunos idiotas.

-No diría que mi sobrino es un idiota –dijo Iroh juiciosamente-. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Toph sonrió ampliamente, levantando su bolsa mientras él empacaba su tetera.

-Tu sobrino es muy afortunado, incluso si no lo sabe.

Iroh sonrió con pesar. _Dudo que él coincida contigo…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Zuzu? –se rio el Avatar.

Era como agujas calientes bajo su piel. _No permitas que te moleste, _Zuko rechinó los dientes. Casi maldiciéndose por dejar sus dao en Asahi. Pero Tío había sido muy claro. Deja las espadas… deja el mero hecho de que existen… como un as bajo la manga. Azula nunca lo tomaría en serio ni a él ni a puntas afiladas, de todas maneras. A menos que tratara de matarla. Pero no podía. _Solo… No._

No era de ayuda. Una parte de él, el símbolo de todo lo que había luchado por tres años; la única cosa entre él y su honor, su trono, su nación.

_El amor de Padre…_

Por el otro lado, su pesadilla. Su hermana pequeña.

-Eres un hermano mayor –su madre le había dicho, una y otra vez, cuando había sido especialmente caprichoso y celoso de la molesta hermanita menor robándole la atención de _su _madre-. Es tu deber el protegerla. Nadie lo hará como tú.

Él lo había creído. Él _deseaba _creerlo. Agni lo ayudara, parte de él _aún _lo creía.

_Te amo, Mamá. ¿Pero quién se supone que me protegerá de _ella?

Tenía que tratar.

-¡Esto no va a funcionar, Azula! –_no tienes cadenas, no tienes ni siquiera una cuerda… no tienes ni idea-. _El Señor del Fuego lo desea vivo.

-Como si el pequeño _fracaso _supiera lo que Padre desea –su sonrisa era más burlona que nunca. Dando escalofríos hasta los huesos-. No iré a ningún lado.

Zuko tragó con sequedad.

-Sí lo harás –_por Padre. Por mi gente. Por mí._

_Tengo que hacer esto bien._

La sonrisa se ensanchó y blancos dientes brillaron.

-¿Quién va a obligarme? _¿Mamá?_

_Traidor. Envenenador. Morirás como ella y a nadie le importará que te hayas ido…_

Años de susurros, carcomiéndoselo como ácido. Sabía que es lo que ella estaba esperando y se odió a sí mismo por ello; el carácter que se explotaría fuera de control, convirtiéndolo en presa fácil para su ataque…

Una memoria de una calidez extraña, trayendo la ausencia de dolor. De un suave silbido y plumas que se presionaban agradecidas contra su mano. De una tormenta de fuego, trayendo justicia por una tumba sin marcar.

_-Azula no podría ni siquiera intentar lo que tú estás comenzando a dominar._

Zuko respiro profundamente, dejando que los susurros se desvanecieran. _Esta vez no, Azula._

Su sonrisa tembló un poco y él no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Conocía esa mirada. Azula había visto algo que no se esperaba y estaba calculando como aprovecharlo para sus planes…

Fuego azul.

_-La mejor defensa, es no estar ahí._

Que mal que la advertencia de Tío a cerca de pelear nunca parecía considerar a Azula. Tuvo que bloquear, desviar el fuego con un impacto que le arrancó el aliento en el polvoriento suelo.

_Más rápida que yo, _mejor _que yo, ella va a ganar…_

_-No necesitamos _ganar _esta batalla, Príncipe Zuko. Simplemente no debemos perder._

_Mi gente. _Dedos apretados, Zuko tosió y se levantó, ligeramente sorprendido de que Azula no lo hubiera terminado…

Estaba persiguiendo al Avatar. Desde luego.

_-El guerrero sabio conoce sus limitaciones y las acepta. Si ella es más hábil que tu… ¿Cómo puedes usar eso _en contra _de ella?_

_Buena pregunta, Tío. _Azula lanzaba ráfagas de fuego azul hacia Aang, cada una de ellas apenas fallando. Ella era más rápida, más hábil, más precisa…

Precisa. En control. Azula controlaba todo y a todos a su alrededor, justo como padre lo hacía. Lo que no podían controlar, lo destruían.

_Hazla perder el control. Hazla _enojar.

Azula persiguió al Avatar hasta un maltrecho edificio. Zuko la dejó seguirlo… entonces se dio media vuelta, luchando contra el impulso de _perseguir _mientras llegaba a terreno abierto.

_Seguro, persíguelo hacia un edificio. _Maestro aire, _Azula. Él_ adora_ estrellar personas contra las paredes; no lo sabré yo. Él puede escaparse por una ventana y _desaparecer.

Justo frente a la puerta, Zuko movió sus brazos en un arco deliberado que no había usado en semanas, manos enroscándose y listas…

Encendió en llamas los pilares que sostenían el edificio y los _sintió _encenderse.

Un guerrero superior hace del terreno su aliado. Pueblo fantasma. _Madera seca._

_Esto no va a matarte, _Zuko lo sabía; sin saber a quién se refería mientras impulsaba las llamas hacia arriba. Como una gentil y furiosa corriente de cabello oscuro y vestido azul, luchando contra él hasta el final en un oasis tocado por los espíritus. Como nada que Azula hubiera enfrentado _nunca._

_Esto no va a matarte. Pero definitivamente atraerá tu atención._

Y no importaba que tan profundamente Iroh estuviera contemplando su té, _nunca _se perdería esto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Bueno, _pensó Azula con descaro, aferrándose al borde del segundo piso mientras las llamas se alzaban a su alrededor, _esto es nuevo._

O esto era una táctica desesperada por parte de su patético hermano o el pequeño Zuzu se había vuelto más despiadado cuando había estado en el exilio.

_Por favor. ¿Con el chiflado bebedor de té?_

Para haber sido alguna vez un prestigiado general, Tío era asombrosamente fácil de engañar acerca de cómo _jugaba _con su hermano. Solo una sonrisa en el momento justo y una mirada tan _preocupada_ sobre de lo duro que Zuzu trataba, ¿no era una pena que él tuviera que comenzar un año después que ella y que simplemente nunca pudiera alcanzarla?

No es que Zuko pudiera alcanzarla. Él se preocupaba por la gente. Le importaba lo que pensaban; como si lo que unos debiluchos pensaran importara a la familia real. Él no tenía _enfoque._

Así que, tenía que estar desesperado, entonces. No es que fuera a funcionar. Ella era una prodigio, después de todo. La mejor. Mantener un fuego entusiasta de chamuscarla era fácil.

Aunque dividía su concentración. Lo que era molesto cuando el Avatar estaba _tan cerca…_

Bueno. Miren eso. Tembloroso, sudoroso, incluso la esfera de aire se apagaba bajo el… el pequeño maestro aire estaba _asustado _del fuego.

_Oh, pobre Zuzu. Aún eres un _buen _hermano._

_Un buen tonto._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

…_Ow._

Estaba en la calle. Al menos Zuko suponía que estaba en la calle. Había estado peleando contra Azula por el control del fuego, ella había hecho una especie de _giro _en medio de las llamas…

Después de eso, todo se volvía confuso.

_No puedo estar muerto. Duele demasiado. _Parpadeó y desgastado café se enfocó.

-¿Tío?

-¡Levántate!

Sujetó la mano de Iroh con tembloroso alivio. Tío estaba aquí. Lo había prometido y aquí _estaba_.

_No. No puedes colapsar. Aún no._

-Necesitaba dos maestros para que eso funcionara –observó Zuko con el mundo aun dando vueltas.

Estaba por decir algo, pero parpadeó en vez de eso, y alzó una ceja hacia la estructura que colapsaba en las llamas.

-¿Azula estaba ahí?

Explosiones de fuego y ráfagas de viento se escuchaban por las calles.

-Estaba –dijo Zuko con tono forzado.

Corrieron a la batalla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_¿Zuko? _Pensó Katara, aturdida, con agua lista.

_Desde luego, _Zuko. ¿Por qué _no _Zuko? La loca señorita maestra del fuego azul los había perseguido todo el camino desde Omashu, ¿Por qué no debería su fantasma personal aparecer nuevamente?

_Sokka tenía razón. Debimos dejar que se congelara…_

Excepto que, descabellado como era… y Sokka estaba en lo correcto sobre la falta de sueño volviéndote loco, no es que fuera a admitirlo… Zuko no parecía interesado en Aang. Estaba totalmente enfocado en la muchacha en la armadura de la Nación del Fuego, acorralándola en una esquina con el resto de ellos.

_Él… ¿está ayudándonos?_

Estaba con el anciano maestro fuego, el que había tratado de salvar al Espíritu de la Luna de Zhao. Nación del Fuego, su enemigo… y aun así él había _tratado_.

_Pero este es Zuko. Tiene que ser un truco. De alguna manera. No sé cómo, aún, pero…_

Ojos dorados que no oscilaron, antes de que el fuego azul volara. No hacía Aang. No hacia ellos. Hacía…

_Nación del Fuego, pero él había tratado ayudar y… es un anciano, ¿cómo puede ella…?_

Él no exclamó. Pero Zuko…

Katara no había escuchado a nadie gritar así desde…

_Madre._

Nadie merecía sufrir así.

_¿Ni siquiera Zuko? _La misma agria y maliciosa vocecita que había comenzado una pelea con Toph, le susurró.

No. Incluso un arrogante, prepotente, consentido _príncipe _enemigo… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él con ese fuego?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Fluye con el fuego._

Olvida los nudos cobrizos en vez de los hilos dorados; parte de lo que estaba trabajando estaba chamuscado y demasiado eran solo cenizas ennegrecidas. Tenía que escavar, verterse en el fuego y en su propia fuerza, de alguna forma limpiar lo que no podía restaurar.

-¡Katara! ¡No apagues el fuego!

El Avatar. Serio por primera vez. Y maldición que si tenía razón. _Necesitaba _el fuego. Tío lo necesitaba y si bien, nunca había tratado en serio de lastimar al pequeño grupo de renegados del Avatar, si se interponían entre él y su tío…

Algo fresco se deslizó bajo las llamas, llevándose las cenizas.

_La maestra agua, debería…_

Pero el agua no presionó. Simplemente fluía alrededor de su fuego, trabajando los nudos que él no había tocado. O _había _tocado y no pudo… casi… desenredar.

_¿Por qué está ayudando?_

No importaba. Se preocuparía por eso después. Sigue trabajando, sigue curando y, _maldición _Azula…

-No presiones demasiado. Quieres trabajar con el cuerpo, no contra él.

Trató. El pánico era el enemigo. Tío necesitaba que pensara, no que llorara. Definitivamente no ahuyentando a una sanadora que precia saber lo que estaba haciendo, sin importar lo mucho que deseaba gritar su furia contra los cielos.

_¿Cómo pudo? ¿_Cómo _pudo?_

-Está bien, lo estás haciendo bien… whoa, eso es algo raro de decir. Bueno, escucha. Muévete a mí alrededor, ¿está bien? Me encargaré de las partes truculentas. Solo apóyame y todo estará bien.

_Solo porque están tras el mismo objetivo, no significa que son aliados._

Algunos de los gritos en su cabeza… _¡estás ayudando al Avatar!… _finalmente se quedaron calladas.

_Ella es una sanadora. Está ayudando a Tío. Lo que me va a ayudar a mí y la Nación del Fuego. No tiene que gustarme. Solo tengo que aprovecharlo._

Mejor. Mucho mejor. Como lo era el pulso de Tío bajo sus manos cuando se aventuró para tocar la piel curada; aún rápido, pero estable.

El agua se retiró y él dejó que el fuego se apagara. _Ella usa un odre, _pensó de repente Zuko. _Así que, incluso cuando no hay agua cerca para agarrar… me pregunto… ¿Uno de los pergaminos de Tío no decía algo sobre un brasero…?_

Haciendo una mueca, Zuko trató de reunir su desperdigada concentración. Con o sin fuego, realmente se había sobrepasado esta vez.

_Necesito dormir. Pronto._

Pero aún no. No hasta que… reuniendo coraje, observó la desagradable herida. La ropa estaba chamuscada, aun tenía la esencia de carne cocida, pero…

Permitiendo que la pequeña maestra tierra lo ayudara a sentarse contra una roca alzada, Tío le sonrió.

-Bien hecho –y alzó una expresiva ceja.

_Lo sé, Tío. Lo sé. _Poniéndose en pie… no iba a tambalearse, demonios… ignoró el creciente parloteo de los dos muchachos e hizo una reverencia a la maestra agua.

_Katara. Le debo eso. Y más._

-Estoy en deuda contigo –dijo Zuko bruscamente, irguiéndose- y yo pago mis deudas –taladró al maestro aire con una mirada-. Azula va a matarte.

El muchacho de la Tribu Agua bufó.

-Tienes una forma verdaderamente graciosa de…

-¡Déjalo hablar, Dormilón! –espetó la maestra tierra pateando el suelo como énfasis, tirando al muchacho, boomerang y toda la cosa, en un agujero-. Esto es importante.

-¡Toph!

-Solo está hablando, Sokka –la voz de Katara era dura, pero tranquila-. Déjalo.

Sorprendente. Alguien en el pequeño grupo de verdad tenía sentido común.

-Azula no está exiliada –prosiguió Zuko-. Naves de la Nación del Fuego, Yu Yan, monturas frescas, tanques… si ella lo pide, lo conseguirá.

-Zhao tenía todo eso –replicó el Avatar- y…

-Zhao asesinaba gente cuando no obtenía lo que deseaba –la voz de Zuko fue mordaz-. Azula es _peor._

-Oh, ¿sí? –desafió Sokka pese a estar hasta el cuello en la tierra. Debía verse ridículo, salvo por la determinación en sus ojos azules-. ¿Y cómo, exactamente, eres peor que la muerte?

-Ella encuentra lo que amas y lo elimina –_no. No debí decir eso. No debí…_

Pero lo había hecho. Y por la forma en la que el maestro aire saltó, algo finalmente, _finalmente _había pasado a través de esa afeitada y tatuada cabeza.

_Úsalo._

-Ella te rastreará –Zuko siguió con voz forzada-. Yo lo hice preguntando y siguiendo lo que podía ver; ¿crees que es como hace cien años y que los bisontes están por todos lados? No _están. _La gente lo _nota. _Y quizá algunos de ellos no hablarían conmigo porque eres el Avatar, pero créeme, _hablarán _con Azula. Porque ella sonríe y sabe cómo hacer que la gente confíe en ella… y si no hablan, alguien desaparecerá. Quizá su esposa, o sus amigos, o sus _hijos. _Y si son _afortunados _tendrán un cuerpo de regreso. Se rompió el cuello, se ahogó, quedaron atrapados en un derrumbamiento. Oh, que _horrible accidente _–tenía que parar y respirar, humo alzándose como rizos de sus puños fuertemente cerrados-. Lo dirá de esa manera y sonreirá y preguntará de nuevo –clavó su mirada en los ojos grises, tratando de no temblar-. Está tratando de matarte. No se detendrá hasta que te atrape. A _cualquiera _de ustedes –otro respiro. Espíritus, iba a matar algo o a vomitar. Quizá ambas cosas-. ¿Me entiendes? ¿Es que ninguno de esos monjes te dijo como es la gente del mundo _real? _¡No todos _valen la pena _ser salvados, idiota!

Aang pasó saliva con mucha dificultad, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

-No creo eso, Zuko –negó con la cabeza-. No puedo.

Zuko vio puro y cegador rojo.

-Entonces, vas a _morir…_

-Sobrino.

Suficiente. Fue suficiente como para atraparlo antes de que su temperamento se tambaleara y cayera sobre el desgastado borde. Zuko se obligó a abrir los apretados puños, disipando las dagas de fuego.

-Ve a buscar a Asahi –instruyó Iroh, su mirada dorada preocupada y comprensiva-. Necesitamos movernos con rapidez.

Si. Lo necesitaban. Zuko asintió para el anciano general y se marchó avanzando por la calle, dejando atrás a la furibunda banda.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Iroh suspiró aliviado mientras su sobrino desaparecía tras un edificio. Ahora, a lidiar con…

-¿Has visto a ese tarado? –farfulló Sokka mientras Toph lo sacaba del suelo-. ¡No hagas eso otra vez! Estábamos por tener un Aang bien frito…

-Mi sobrino –dijo Iroh con una voz que podía cortar en procesión por el camino a necesidad- estaba tratando de ayudar. Aunque sea difícil de creer.

-Oh, claro. Nos persigue por todo el mundo ¿y ahora está de nuestro lado? –Sokka negó con la cabeza, su coleta de lobo meneándose suficientemente fuerte para golpearlo en la oreja-. ¡Ow!

-No, no lo está –dijo Aang con firmeza-. Él estaba ayudando a Katara.

-¿A quién? ¿A mí? –preguntó al escéptica maestra agua-. Solo porque yo… um…

-Aun así –Iroh asintió gentilmente. Su hombro aún estaba adolorido y seguramente lo estaría por algún tiempo, suponía. A pesar de eso, no tenía quejas.

_Eso tenía la intención de ser un ataque mortal. Largo, prolongado y doloroso._

_Oh, Azula. ¿Has caído tan bajo para complacer a mi hermano? ¿O siempre has sido así de cruel y estábamos todos ciegos?_

Todos, excepto Ursa y Zuko. ¿_Por qué _nunca le creyó verdaderamente al muchacho?

_Era demasiado horrible, _admitió Iroh para sus adentros. _Mi sobrino ya había perdido a su madre. Parecía razonable que estuviera enojado y que culpara a su rival por el amor de Ozai. Como Ozai sentía conmigo, para con nuestro padre. Solo… esperaba._

-El honor es de verdad importante en la Nación del Fuego –decía Aang-. Eso es lo que Kuzon siempre decía.

_Así que no sabes porque. _Iroh escondió una mueca. _¿Y por qué deberías? Roku era el Avatar; no estaba ligado por la lealtad de los maestros fuego. Los Avatares sirven al mundo, no pueden servir a su propio clan. Como debió dolerle a Sozin, el saber que su querido amigo era un extraño para él como un maestro aire en el viento._

Aun así, el pasado estaba hecho. Los niños necesitaban su mente en el _ahora._

-¿Kuzon de Byakko? –preguntó Iroh.

-¡Si! –exhaustos como estaban, Aang aun así se iluminó-. ¿Lo conociste? ¿Es así como Zuko te curó? Vi como Kuzon hacía algo con fuego verde una vez, pero nunca me enseñó. Incluso cuando le pregunte un _montón _de veces…

-No hay tiempo.

La expresión del Avatar decayó y Iroh casi se arrepintió de su brusquedad. Casi.

-Azula regresará y no estará sola. No deben estar aquí cuando regrese.

-¿Y qué hay contigo, Tío? –preguntó Toph, picoteando con un dedo su hombro ileso-. _Tú_ tampoco deberías estar aquí.

_Tío. _Iroh sonrió a la poderosa niña. _No creo que me moleste tener otra sobrina. Una que por lo menos le de la oportunidad a mi sobrino de ser él mismo, sin estar al pendiente del dolor._

-Zuko y yo la hemos eludido antes. Estaremos bien.

-Whoa, whoa –Sokka agitaba los brazos con incredulidad-. ¿Están huyendo de _ella_?

-¿No la escuchaste llamarnos traidores, jovencito? Lo que es considerablemente injusto para mi sobrino. Él siempre ha sido leal al Señor del Fuego –le dirigió a Aang una mirada penetrante-. Aún lo es.

-Así que… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Aang con renuencia.

-Sería prudente –dijo Iroh secamente.

-Pero… nos ayudaste. Y de verdad que necesito un maestro del Fuego Control… -Aang notó su mirada y tragó con dificultad.

-Avatar Aang –dijo Iroh, con deliberada rotundidad- espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, sepas porqué lo que me has preguntado es algo cruel.

-Ya diría yo –murmuró Toph-. No te preocupes, Tío. Sé lo suficiente de nobles para iluminar a Piesligeros –se sacudió el polvo de las manos-. ¡En marcha, tortugas!

-Espera –Katara dijo apresuradamente-. Tío… ¿Qué fue lo que Azula le quitó a Zuko?

Iroh cerró los ojos, estrujado por la pena y demasiado gastado como para llorar.

-Más de lo que nunca sabrás, jovencita.

-Pero…

-Katara ¡vámonos! –siseó Sokka-. Espeluznantes mujeres. Fuego azul. ¡Dormir!

Los pasos se alejaron y Iroh respiró un suspiro de alivio.

-Se han ido.

Iroh habló, sintiéndose culpable. El dolor distraído por la quietud que se necesitaba para sentir el fuego de otro maestro, y su sobrino era suficientemente silencioso; que Asahi pudiera casi igualarlo en el sigilo era algo inquietante.

-Tratar de atraparlos hubiera sido…

-Estás herido. Yo exhausto. Y Azula nos quiere a los dos. Estoy determinado, Tío, no estúpido.

Aunque estaba cansado, Zuko no parecía molesto. O si quiera resignado. De hecho, si Iroh no supiera mejor…

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene de tan buen humor, sobrino?

Sonriendo abiertamente Zuko soltó unas escamas del tamaño de la palma de una mano frente a él, con un lado aún ensangrentado.

-¿Adivina quien estará caminando en una hora?

Escamas de dragón mangosta. Del muslo posterior, si recordaba el patrón correctamente.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-¿Quién es un encanto? –canturreó Zuko, rascando bajo las plumas negras del pico.

Si Iroh no supiera mejor, podría haber jurado que el gorjeo de Asahi era una risita.


	5. Chapter 5

_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a Vathara**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**A/N: **si no lees una versión aquí, puedes asumir que pasó como en el canon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Embers**

_Por Vathara_

_-_Muy bien –dijo Sokka, con lo que Toph suponía _debía_ ser paciencia forzada, pero solo se sentía sarcástica-. Ya comimos, Appa ha mudado todo su pelaje, no hay mujeres locas o monstruos de metal cerca y, lo más importante, hemos descansado. Ahora ¿nos explicarás que querías decir con que sabes suficiente de nobles y que es lo que tiene que ver con Aang preguntando a uno de los _menos _locos maestros fuego que le enseñe?

Con los dedos de los pies sintió donde se encontraban todos en un semicírculo entorno a ella, la Maestra Tierra arrugó el ceño y aplastó una nuez entre dos piedras para tener un momento más para pensar. La mayor parte del tiempo diría las cosas usando la cruda verdad, dejando que las ilusiones de las personas se desmoronaran a su alrededor. Aunque había sido encerrada fuera de la vista por sus propios padres, se las había ingeniado para escabullirse por meses a los torneos, conoces gente de esa forma. Y aprendes cosas. Algunas de ellas pudieran ser verdaderamente _desagradables, _si ella no fuera _la mejor._

¿Estos chicos? Solo había que ver la forma en la que trataron de lidiar con sus padres. Fueron… bueno, no fueron _torpes, _pero podrían aprender algunas cosas.

-Primero que nada –dijo Toph, poniendo en orden sus ideas- ¿Por qué no dijeron _Príncipe _Zuko, en vez de solo hablar de un tipo enojado con una coleta? –que ya ni siquiera tenía, ya no; hubiera escuchado su cabello agitarse alrededor, como escuchaba el de Sokka. Y no lo había escuchado.

-Él se llama a sí mismo un príncipe –Sokka se encogió de hombros-. Gran cosa. Nuestro padre es el líder de la tribu. ¿A quién le importa?

-_Es _gran cosa –Toph enterró un dedo en la tierra, lanzando un guijarro para golpearlo desde atrás-. Hay suficientes reyes alrededor del Reino Tierra, pero solo hay un Señor del Fuego. Ozai tiene dos hijos. Y acabamos de conocerlos a los _dos._

-¿Zuko es el hijo del Señor del Fuego? –preguntó Katara recelosa.

-¿Azula es su _hermana? –_chilló Sokka casi al mismo tiempo.

Toph giró la cabeza hacia Aang.

-No estás sorprendido.

-Ella preguntó si podía ver el parecido familiar –admitió renuentemente el maestro aire. Las vibraciones le indicaron que estaba aferrándose a su bastón-. Ella piensa que la cicatriz de Zuko es… graciosa.

-Eso es lo que la mayoría en la Nación del Fuego piensa –dijo Toph con acidez-. Mis padres no querían que estuviera alrededor cuando _entretenían _invitados, pero cuando puedes caminar a través de las paredes, escuchas muchas cosas. A los mercaderes del Reino Tierra les gusta charlar –algunas de las cosas que había escuchado habían sido realmente de mercaderes de la _Nación del Fuego…_ mejor no dejarles saber ese pedacito de verdad todavía. Los Bei Fong no eran ricos por ser estúpidos, comerciaban con cualquiera con quien pudieran hacer un buen trato.

-¿Así que sabes algo sobre el tipo que nos persiguió por todo el planeta? –Sokka sonaba renuentemente interesado.

-Sé que no tiene opción –dijo con rotundez-. Nadie a quien haya escuchado sabe cómo obtuvo la cicatriz, pero piensan que tiene que ver con la razón de que el Señor del Fuego lo desterrara justo después. Y todo el que es _alguien _sabe que le fue dicho que no puede regresar sin el Avatar. Por tres años, era solo una gran broma y no una buena –señaló hacía Aang-. Y entonces despertaste, Piesligeros, ¿y de repente? La gente ya no se estaba riendo. El príncipe Zuko podría tener una oportunidad de _lograrlo. ¿_Tienes _alguna _idea de cuanta gente está molesta por ello?, ¿Realmente muy, muy molesta?

-Como Azula –murmuró Katara.

Huh. Los latidos del corazón de Dulzura se sentían confundidos. Bien. Necesitaba caerse de ese alto caballo-avestruz de vez en cuando.

-Lo entiendes –Toph asintió bruscamente-. Zuko es su hermano mayor. Si se libera del exilio, puede ser el heredero. Si falla… o muere, no quieres saber cuántas personas estaban seguras de que estiraría la pata persiguiendo rumores por el mundo… _ella _se queda con el trono. ¿Y por lo que la gente dice? Ella es la que Ozai _quiere_ en el trono. La niñita de papa, lista para salir y quemar vivos a los soldados –Toph bufó-. Me hace sentir contenta de ser hija única.

-Pero es su hermana –protestó Aang- ¿eso no es importante?

-Hey –Sokka le dio palmaditas en el hombro al maestro aire-, todos sabemos que Zuko es el chico malo. No hay forma de que dijera la verdad sobre…

-Él. No. Estaba. Mintiendo –espetó Toph-. Estaba enojado, asustado y a punto de caerse muerto del cansancio, pero _no_ estaba mintiendo. Yo _sé _cuando la gente miente.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Tú robaste la última tarta de cereza de la bolsa de Katara y culpaste a Momo –dijo Toph sin delicadeza alguna-. La tierra me deja saber cosas sobre las personas. Zuko tiene una buena postura; seguramente ha estado perfeccionándola por _años. _Es por eso que ustedes no se dieron cuenta de que pudieron haberlo derribado con la pluma de un ave-lagarto.

-¿Y lo dejamos atrás con ella? –Katara tragó nerviosamente.

-Relájate –Toph hizo un gesto con la mano-. Ahora que el Tío sabe que está _tratando_ de matarlos, si es que los atrapa, no lo conseguirá tan fácilmente. No es bueno hacer enojar al Dragón del Oeste.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Sokka con escepticismo-. No parece un dragón en mi opinión. Solo del tipo bajito y rechoncho que sigue a Zuko como un viejo… um –el corazón de Sokka se aceleró por un instante cuando ese cerebro como de piedra (pero extrañamente in-Control-able) finalmente llegó a algunas conclusiones- ¿Tío? Ah. Te refieres al lado materno de la familia, ¿cierto?

Toph le sonrió ampliamente.

-…Oh, esto _no _es bueno…

-Um, criado por monjes –dijo Aang con recelo-. ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

-¿Cuándo no? –Toph levantó un puñado de rocas para yacerse-. ¿El tipo al que le pediste que te enseñara? El _General _Iroh. El Dragón del Oeste. El único maestro fuego que _alguna vez _rompió la muralla externa de Ba Sing Se –hizo una pausa, solo para hacer énfasis-. El _hermano mayor _del Señor del Fuego.

El bastón resbaló de débiles dedos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_No voy a gritarle a Tío. No _voy _a gritarle a Tío._

Lamentándose, ennegrecido y con los oídos aun zumbando por la tercera explosión, Zuko mejor golpeó el suelo con fuego.

-¡Zuko!

-¡Déjame en paz! –retuvo las más hirientes palabras tras sus dientes; no eran ciertas, Tío estaba _tratando _de ayudarlo, no era culpa de Iroh que Azula fuera _perfecta _cuando él solo era…

_Un fracaso._

Respiró profundamente para librarse del dolor y la llama y la fermentada furia de "_Tío está herido y no pude detenerla…"_

_Debí de haber sido yo._

Otro largo y tembloroso respiro de fuego y Zuko se sentó, agotado. _Tengo que cubrir las cenizas si queremos mantener nuestro rastro escondido. Espíritus, eso fue tan estúpido…_

-No creo que esto vaya a funcionar.

-Debes despejar tu mente, Príncipe Zuko. Deja ir la vergüenza…

-¡No estoy avergonzado! –_sé lo que soy. Estoy tratando y ¡no puedo arreglarlo! No estoy avergonzado…_

_Solo enojado._

Enojado y agotado. Y cansado de _estar _enojado. Debía de haber algo que él pudiera _hacer._

_-Si el enemigo es demasiado fuerte para enfrentarlo directamente, cambia tu estrategia._

Zuko parpadeó, jugando ausentemente con las llamas entre sus dedos.

-Relámpago… las energías están dentro.

Iroh suspiró, resignado.

-Sí, lo están. Separas tu chi y…

Zuko dejó que las llamas bailaran sobre su mano.

-Esto es afuera. Como el sanar. Puedo mover la energía, Tío… pero moverlas _por fuera._

-…Hmm –Iroh se detuvo para sentir entre las cenizas, alzándose con unos ennegrecidos y vidriosos bultos-. Quizá he olvidado lo que es tener tu edad, sobrino. El relámpago requiere calma. Y si tu temperamento es como lo era el mío entonces, la calma no vendrá fácilmente en algunos años.

Zuko parpadeó ante el extraño cambio de tono. No la impaciencia que había estado esperando de un maestro que se enfrenta a un estudiante por debajo del promedio, pero… ¿entendimiento?

-¿Tenías mal temperamento?

-Las historias que puedo contar al respecto, harían que el cabello de un maestro aire se rizara –dijo Iroh con gran satisfacción.

-…ellos son calvos.

-No sin afeitarse –Tío lo miró arrugando el ceño, sopesándolo-. Pero pensaba que estabas en calma cuando sanabas.

-¿Lo hiciste? –dijo Zuko con incredulidad.

-Parece ser que estaba equivocado –dijo Iroh pensativamente-. Siempre parecías calmado con el fuego que cura. Enfocado.

Zuko le miró por un largo rato, luego negó con la cabeza.

-No es _calma, _Tío. Es… -dudó un momento, buscando en la memoria por la sensación-. Es como una pelea.

Ahora Tío estaba mirándolo de forma _muy _extraña.

-Es como pelear _con _alguien más –Zuko desvió la mirada, recordando el primer toque del fuego contra Asahi y como las heridas parecían gritarle un desafío-. Ellas pelean también, pero son superadas en número. Así que tienes que acercarte y proteger su lado débil. Y seguir peleando hasta que _termina_ –inhalo un respiro-. Las energías… lo que usas proviene de ti y el fuego, pero lo que estas _arreglando _esta dentro. Nudos. Algo así. Estas tratando de enderezar las cosas nuevamente. Katara… ella las moja hasta que se aflojan y hacen lo que ella quiere. Yo… tengo hacer algo así como derretirlas. Un poco.

Iroh se golpeó en la frente con una mano.

-¿Tío?

-A mi edad, debería saber mejor que simplemente asumir las cosas –dijo con pesar-. Tengo otra idea.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Así que, ¿qué tiene tus mechoncitos enredados?

Con una mano en la pared del cañón Katara gruñó. Aang estaba roncando, exhausto por el Tierra Control y Sokka estaba ocupado limpiando cualquier migaja de las ollas para cocinar, pero aparentemente era esperar demasiado que los pies de Toph la dejaran tranquila.

-Mi cabello está bien, gracias.

-Chispita, ¿huh?

-¿Chispita? –balbuceó Katara.

-He escuchado mucho de Maestros Fuego –Toph se encogió de hombros apoyándose en la reconfortante piedra-, pero nunca había escuchado que alguno de ellos pudiera arreglar a la gente.

-No –dijo Katara tranquilamente-. Eso es lo raro. Quiero decir, el Maestro Jeong Jeong dijo…

-¿Conocieron a Jeong Jeong, El Desertor? –Toph ladeó la cabeza, obviamente interesada.

-Trató de enseñarle Fuego Control a Aang –Katara asintió-. Eso… no resultó muy bien –observó sus manos intactas-. Esa fue la primera vez que me curé a mí misma. Él me vio hacerlo; él fue la primera persona que me dijo que los maestros agua _pueden _curar. Creo que él daría todo por ser un maestro agua en vez de fuego –arrugó el ceño-. ¡No tiene sentido! El Maestro Jeong Jeong… bueno, no era _agradable. _Era duro, como el Maestro Pakku en el Polo Norte, pero era un buen hombre. ¿Por qué _Zuko…? –_se interrumpió.

-Los Maestros no lo saben todo –dijo Toph seriamente-. El mío pensaba que aún estaba trabajando en movimientos de niños –levantó tierra con los dedos de los pies, un remolino de tierra-. No le digas esto a Aang, pero algunas de las cosas serias las descubrí por accidente, solo para ver qué _podía _hacer. Así que por eso puedo hacer movimientos que otros maestros piensan que son _imposibles, _porque nadie me dijo que no podía hacerlo.

Katara la miró fijamente.

-¿Crees que Zuko descubrió como sanar por _accidente?_

-¿Por qué no?, tu lo hiciste.

Eso… de hecho tenía sentido. De alguna manera.

-Parece una locura –negó con la cabeza-. _Sé _lo que el fuego hace, el… -se le cerró la garganta. _Mamá._

-¿Es como Azula? –preguntó Toph con ironía-. Oye, si piensas que tú estás confundida, ¿cómo crees que se siente él?

-¡No me interesa como se sienta ese cretino–espetó Katara-. Él llegó a nuestro hogar, amenazo a Gran-Gran, _siempre _está tratando de lastimarnos y Aang…

-Yo puedo ir a casa –dijo Toph con un tono práctico.

Katara rodó los ojos.

-Si esto es por las tareas del campamento…

-No. _Yo _puedo regresar a casa. Sokka y tú… los dos pueden regresar a casa si realmente lo desean. Y ahora estás pensando en cómo Chispita no puede y eso te tiene como un enjambre de moscas-dragón.

-Bueno, ¡_Aang_ tampoco puede ir a casa! –exclamó Katara-. ¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso?

-¿De verdad Zuko tiene cien años? –dijo Toph con ironía-. Porque tengo que decirte, Dulzura, definitivamente no se mueve como tal.

-¡Pero es culpa de la _Nación del Fuego!_

-Esta vez –bufó Toph-. Nunca has tenido que sentarte a escuchar lecciones de historia, ¿huh? Fíjate en Chin el Conquistador. Si _él _hubiera podido subir a los Templos del Aire, te _aseguro_ que lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Y ellos tampoco le hicieron nada a él!

-Sí. No lo hicieron. Agradables y pacíficas personas, ¿cierto? No le hicieron nada a él. No hicieron nada para detenerlo. A las personas no les suele gustar que otras se sienten y observen como los hacen puré –Toph la miró directamente, ojos ciegos muy serios-. No soy buena con los mapas. Pero la última vez que escuché, los Templos del Aire no están _dentro _de la Nación del Fuego. Están sobre grandes montañas, ¿cierto? Rodeadas por el Reino Tierra. O cerca de los polos, lo que sugiere territorio de la Tribu Agua.

-¿Y? –preguntó Katara, confundida.

-Entonces, ¿Quién permitió que la Nación del Fuego _llegara _a esas montañas?

Katara tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo escalofríos.

-Estás equivocada. No conoces a mi padre. ¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Sé que tu padre tampoco tiene cien años –Toph se encogió de hombros-. ¿Vas a decirme que estoy equivocada, Dormilón?

Katara sonrió mientras su hermano avanzaba hacia ellas, rascándose la cabeza con una expresión meditabunda. Su hermano mayor, el casi guerrero, casi siempre un buen tipo cuando no estaba pensando con su estómago…

Y entonces tuvo que abrir la boca.

-Bueno, Papá no lo habría hecho –Sokka arrugó el ceño-. Pero Gran-Gran es mucho mayor que nosotros y ella dejó el Polo Norte por alguna buena razón.

-¡Sokka! –exclamó Katara.

-Oye, sabes lo que tuviste que pasar para que el Maestro Pakku te enseñara Agua Control –le recordó su hermano- e iban a usar una armadura de la Nación del Fuego de hace ochenta y cinco años para tratar de infiltrarse en la flota. ¡Ni siquiera sabían que había cambiado!

-¿Y? –Katara cruzó los brazos con fuerza.

-Y, ¿qué es lo que realmente sabemos de la Nación del Fuego? Además del hecho de que ellos _iniciaron _la guerra, que _están_ detrás de Aang y que Zuko es tan terco que incluso una ciudad llena de maestros agua no lo mantuvieron alejado. Bueno, a él y a su tío –se corrigió Sokka-. Y eso es… raro. Interesante, pero raro.

Katara bufó.

-Créeme, Sokka, _nada _acerca de ese cretino es interesante.

-Sigues molesta porque te ató a un árbol, ¿eh?

_-Te salvaré de los piratas –_ese estirado, arrogante, petulante…

-¡Ooo! –Toph estaba dando saltitos- ¡tienes que contarme acerca de eso!

-¡Olvídate del árbol! –espetó Katara- ¡No puedo _creer _que aún estés pensando sobre él _o _sobre su tío!

-Yo no puedo creer que tú no lo estés haciendo –dijo Sokka seriamente-. Iroh nos dijo algo importante –alzó un dedo para hacer énfasis- ¿recuerdas que dijo que Azula cree que son traidores? ¿Y que no era justo _para su sobrino?_

-De _verdad _no me podría importar menos si es justo para Zuko, Sokka –gruñó Katara.

-Él _no _dijo que no fuera justo para _él_.

-Whoa. Buen punto –dijo Toph-. Él los ayudó en el Polo Norte, ¿cierto? Lo que, de cierto modo, aplastó los planes del Almirante Zhao para la invasión. De verdad _es _un traidor.

Katara dejó caer los brazos, incapaz de replicar.

-Pero Zuko confía en él –arrugó el ceño- y dijo que no ayudaría a Aang.

-No va a _enseñarle _a Aang –dijo Sokka, con lo que se suponía era un aire sabio y conocedor-. Eso no significa que no vaya a ayudarlo la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

-¿La próxima vez? –preguntó Toph.

-Oh, sí –suspiró Katara- ¿con Zuko? _Siempre_ hay una próxima vez.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Toda esta charla sobre los elementos suena a cosa del Avatar –dijo Zuko con recelo.

Lo que significaba que estaba pisando hielo muy fino en la intención de escuchar de su sobrino, Iroh lo sabía. Alzando una mano de su dibujo en la tierra, arrojó otra rama al pequeño fuego que habían encendido en el hoyo que Zuko había chamuscado; una deliberada distracción para liberar la creciente tensión. El Avatar era el puente al mundo espiritual… y los espíritus habían sido para nada amables con su sobrino.

Bueno. Excepto, quizá, en una ocasión. Asahi entraba y salía de la vista, claramente despreocupada por cualquier fuego mientras fuera de ellos.

-Es la combinación de los cuatro elementos en una sola persona lo que hace al Avatar tan poderoso –aceptó Iroh-. Pero un verdadero Avatar está arraigado más que en solo el Control. El Avatar está destinado a viajar por el mundo y a enseñarle a cada nación de las otras, para que ninguno de nosotros olvidara porque nos necesitamos unos a otros. Él aprendía las costumbres de cada persona y así las veíamos en él. Porque algunas veces es solo al ver a otro que podemos ver la verdad por nosotros mismos.

-No entiendo.

_Ni yo. No como creía que lo hacía, _pensó Iroh.

-He estado pensando en lo que dijiste, sobrino. Y creo que tengo una respuesta. Pero para estar seguro… y debo estar seguro… necesito que hagas algo muy difícil.

Zuko se sentó erguido, determinado.

-Estoy listo.

-Bien –Iroh asintió y señaló al fuego-. Imagina a un niño pequeño, quien apenas ha comenzado a controlar el fuego. Como tú, quizá, cuando Lu Ten tenía tu edad. Enséñale a sanar.

-¿Tío? –el ojo sano de Zuko estaba muy abierto.

-Imagina, sobrino –dijo Iroh gentilmente-. Imagina que se lo pido, ¿por qué funcionaría? ¿cómo comienzo?

Zuko observó el fuego en silencio.

_Quizá es muy pronto. Esperaba que no, pero con lo que Azula nos ha hecho… la traición hiere profundo._

-El fuego quiere luchar.

-Iroh se reclinó, escuchando.

-Quiere pelear y desea quemar –Zuko arrugó el ceño, sintiendo el rumbo de sus palabras-. Si quieres que sea más que eso, tienes que darle parte de ti mismo. Tienes que fluir junto con él. Es como… si el Fuego Control fuera el capitán de un barco, el curar es girarlo para no inundarte con la ola salvaje. Tienes lo que necesitas, pero no… no estás en completo control –hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza-. El fuego es el ritmo, un latido. Sabe como bailar, simplemente no sabe que baile necesitas. Necesitas enseñarle los pasos. Eres tú y el fuego… y no estás tratando de regularlo, no como al respirar, estás tratando de encontrar un ritmo en el que encajen los dos. Y entonces eres tú, el fuego y la persona que estas sanando, y se pone complicado y algunas veces te tropiezas un poco. Pero te importa, te tiene que importar… y si sigues tratando, funcionará –Zuko exhaló un suspiro, obviamente no estaba contento con sus propias palabras.

_Mirar fuera de ti mismo, de hecho, _pensó Iroh, sonriendo. Bailar, especialmente con un compañero, era un hábito de otras personas, no de la Nación del Fuego.

_¿Y por qué sería de otro modo? Otros maestros deben encontrar su elemento fuera de ellos mismos. Nosotros llevamos el nuestro en el interior. Es por eso que personas como Zhao nos proclaman superiores. Y quizá lo seamos… en combate, en matar._

_Pero en nuestros bailes, bailamos solos._

-Parece un lugar para comenzar –Iroh asintió-. Ahora. Enséñame.

Mirándolo dubitativamente, Zuko hizo un gesto hacia el fuego…

Se detuvo. Respiró profundo y se estiró hacia él nuevamente con las dos manos. Despacio.

_Dándole forma a una bola de fuego, _pensó Iroh observando intensamente. _Pero lo llamó de la fogata, no de sí mismo y no se ha separado completamente de las llamas. Y está añadiendo su propia energía en ellas. Muy parecido a un maestro agua surcando una ola._

La esfera de llamas entre las palmas de sus manos, chispas perdiéndose en el fuego, Zuko comenzó a mover sus manos en lentos y opuestos círculos. Destellos de verde aparecieron y se esparcieron, listones estirándose para envolver sus manos.

_Es como las dao, _realizó Iroh. _No se mueven como una exactamente. Como la mitad de un todo, si. Pero una es a veces más rápida o lenta y algunas veces están más cerca para bloquear un solo enemigo, cuando en otras, se separan para enfrentar a varios oponentes._

Una pelea. Un latido. Un baile. Si había algo _menos_ parecido a la tranquila separación del relámpago, nunca lo había visto.

Zuko aprovechó la oportunidad para alcanzar los moretones de su encuentro con el suelo y recorrer las llamas sobre ellos, dejó morir el fuego en sus manos.

-Creo que eso es.

Asintiendo, Iroh alcanzó el fuego el mismo.

_No es tan fácil como parece._

El entrenamiento indicaba mantener los movimientos precisos, afilados, controlados; estableciendo límites entre el fuego y él mismo. El fuego, enseñado por sus maestros, era ira, destrucción y pasión mortal. No se debía dejar la ira sin controlar.

Pero Iroh había visto el fuego de los dragones. Y si, había ira en el… pero también calidez, compasión, amistad. Incluso la ira no era el frío impulso de la destrucción, sino el desesperado amor por lo que deseaban proteger.

_Fluye con el fuego. Déjalo ser parte de ti. Que importe._

Quemaba por dentro, como las veces que se había infiltrado en cavernas ocultas para tratar de controlar lava. No era mucho dolor físico como el del espíritu; había ansiado por su familia y su gente por largo tiempo…

Era la quemazón la que activó su entrenamiento nuevamente; afortunadamente el propio y ninguno obtenido de las enseñanzas de Sozin. _¡Vive! Deja la energía fluir. Dentro, abajo, arriba, fuera…_

Verde destelló entre sus manos antes de deshacerse.

-¡Tío! –tranquilizadora calidez masajeó su hombro, hundiéndosele en el corazón-. Tú… no estabas respirando correctamente…

Iroh inhaló deliberadamente y sintió el fluir de su chi. Estaba algo inestable, pero los esfuerzos de Zuko estaban solucionando eso.

-La técnica –dijo con ironía- no es tan inofensiva para el estudiante como aparenta.

-¿No es inofensiva? ¿Qué es lo que _hiciste?_

Verde se desvaneció nuevamente de las manos de Zuko y Iroh se apoyó agradecidamente contra su sobrino.

-Por el lado bueno, parece ser que estoy en lo correcto. Y por eso estoy apenado. De verdad lo siento mucho, sobrino. Ha estado a plena vista todos estos años y no lo vislumbré.

Los dedos de Zuko buscaron su pulso.

-Tío, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? Porque lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

Iroh rio secamente.

-Lo estoy, no gracias a mi propio entrenamiento. Zuko, cuando cambias el fuego para sanar dejas su energía ligada a las llamas. Y a ti mismo. Eso no es lo que el Fuego Control enseña.

Zuko se tensó, alejándose.

-Entonces, lo estoy haciendo mal.

-¡No! –Iroh lo sujetó de los hombros, sosteniendo al muchacho antes de que pudiera escaparse de regreso a la duda y el dolor-. No, sobrino. ¡Lo estás haciendo _bien_! Yo lo hice como se les enseña a los maestros fuego; controlé el flujo precisamente. Y como la salvaje ola en el mar, no tiene la intención de ser domado.

-Tu corazón –Zuko estaba desesperadamente pálido-. Tienes que sentirlo con el corazón y…

-Si –Iroh asintió, aliviado de finalmente… _¡finalmente!... _tener una vista clara de la posición del enemigo. Y si su intuición era correcta, podía volverse un aliado, si era lo suficientemente astuto-. El corazón tiene un ritmo también. Controla el fuego con demasiada severidad y se volteará en ese ritmo que puede alcanzar –_y yo creía que solo el relámpago podía detener un corazón._

Lo que lo llevó a sombríos pensamientos de exactamente cómo Ursa había podido… no. La muerte de su padre estaba en el pasado. La vida de Zuko estaba aquí y ahora.

-Lo hiciste bien, Zuko –dijo Iroh sencillamente. Y se rio de sí mismo con pesar-. Lo que significa, por supuesto, que he estado enseñándote Fuego Control como debería con la caligrafía, con la mano izquierda.

Zuko lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Te golpearon con un boomerang cuando no estaba mirando?

-Escúchame, sobrino –dijo Iroh pacientemente. No podía culpar al muchacho por sus dudas, cualquier otro maestro juraría que había sufrido de un golpe de calor. Pero si cerraba los ojos a las lecciones de Sozin y Azulon y veía lo que su sobrino actualmente había logrado…- El arrojar fuego junto con otro maestro es una técnica fundamental, pero sigue siendo una de las más difíciles. Muchos no se molestan en aprenderla. ¿Por qué deberían cuando podemos ordenar la concentración del fuego de cientos? Pero en el Polo Sur nosotros nos echamos hacia atrás y tú no dudaste.

-Conozco las bases, si, gracias, Tío…

-Calla y escucha –indicó Iroh-. Cuando te enfrentaste a Zhao, me preocupé de que te venciera; aun así, con un giro quebraste su fuego y su posición. He conocido maestros que no habrían podido lanzar ese golpe. Cuando encendiste fuego alrededor de Azula, ¿Por qué ella no lo sofocó al instante en el que ardió? A menos que no haya_ podido, _a menos que tenga que liberarse usando toda su fuerza. Y ahora, cuando sanas… -lo dejó ir y sonrió-. ¿Qué es lo que esos fuegos tienen en común?

Zuko tragó con dificultad.

-Están afuera –hizo una mueca-. Pero no es así como se supone debe ser.

-En este momento, creo que deberíamos preocuparnos menos por el estilo adecuado y más por lo que puede funcionar si Azula trae refuerzos –Iroh inclinó la cabeza hacia las dao que descansaban en las alforjas-. ¿No es por eso que aprendiste a usar las espadas?

Los puños de Zuko se apretaron.

-Yo solo… quería ser bueno con algo.

-Y lo eres –dijo Iroh con firmeza. _Eres bueno, sobrino. No un maestro, quizá; pero tienes solo dieciséis años. Date algo de tiempo._

Azula los perseguía. El Cometa Sozin se acercaba. Tiempo era algo que no tenían.

-No descartes tus dones, Príncipe Zuko –dijo Iroh-, podrían salvarte la vida. Hay una técnica de Fuego Control que ni siquiera Azula o mi hermano conocen y depende de algo muy parecido a lo que te he visto hacer.

-¿Hay un movimiento que el Señor del Fuego desconoce? –preguntó Zuko con desconfianza.

Iroh sonrió.

-No lo conoce porque yo mismo lo cree –le dirigió un guiño a su sobrino-. Estaba estudiando a los maestros agua años antes de que Katara atrajera tu atención, sobrino.

-¿_Atraído _mi atención? –balbuceó Zuko- ¡Ella me enterró en hielo a mitad de una _tormenta de nieve_, Tío!

-Deberías haber visto lo que mi Natsu hizo cuando tenía tu edad –dijo Iroh cariñosamente-. Ah, a que fiera persecución me dirigió, ¡antes de atraparme!

-Tío –Zuko se apretaba el puente de la nariz en un gesto exasperado que indicaba que había decidido que esto era solo otro asalto de locura temporal, que podría pasar si esperaba suficiente-. Ella es de la _Tribu Agua, _no está esperando emboscarme con hilo rojo y tres copas de vino. Créeme.

-Es una pena –Iroh exhaló. Mentalmente tachando otro punto en su lado del tablero: una distracción, completa-. Bueno. El fuego frío es poderoso y ciertamente impresionante, pero tiene una debilidad. Más que ninguna llama, es energía y busca el camino con menos resistencia. Si dejas que la energía en tu propio cuerpo fluir, el relámpago la seguirá –se puso de pie-. Comencemos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Dentro, abajo, arriba, afuera, _Zuko recitó para sí mismo mientras practicaban por la tarde, desplazando la energía al moverse. Tratando de no pensar en el destello de puro miedo cuando veía a la muerte a la cara a través de los ojos de Azula…

Antes de que Tío se interpusiera entre ellos y redirigiera el rayo hacia el acantilado.

_Me salvó, y yo ni si quera comprendí lo que había hecho, no entonces… demasiado asustado, demasiado enojado… pero lo hizo._

_La próxima vez, quiero salvarme yo mismo._

Dentro, abajo, arriba, afuera.

Era y no era como el curar. La sanación era como una danza, compañerismo, ambos lados compartiendo el liderazgo. Esto era más como Jun, la caza-recompensas, lanzándose contra el peligro. Pero aún era fluido. Un _patrón._

_Tiene sentido._

Podía sentir la técnica, tan sólida como las bases que Tío le había enseñado. Esto era como fluía. Como _funcionaría. _

-Estoy listo.

-¿Listo? –dijo Tío Iroh con incredulidad, abandonando su posición-. ¿Estás loco?

-¡Tengo que saber que funciona, Tío!

-¿Y si no lo hace? –dijo Iroh en un arranque de ira-. He perdido a mi hijo; ¡no te perderé a ti también!, ¡Si eres afortunado no necesitarás este movimiento en tu vida!

_Está enojado. Él _nunca _se enoja. _Zuko apretó los puños, negándose a retroceder

-¿Cuándo he_ tenido _suerte, Tío?

Silencio, alargándose y creando tensión entre ambos mientras dorado combatía contra dorado.

-No –dijo Tío rotundamente, cada fibra de su ser como el Dragón del Oeste-. No estás listo.

_¡Necesito esto! _El príncipe desterrado hizo todo lo que pudo para no gritar. _Necesito esto, Tío. Necesito ganar. ¡Necesito vencerla!_

…_Necesito ser suficientemente bueno. Solo esta vez._

Respira. Aguantándose la ira, incluso si humo se alzaba de entre sus apretados dedos.

-Azula está tras nosotros, Tío. Si trae a las tropas… si nos separa… -Zuko tragó con dificultad, con el orgullo quemando cual acido-. Si lo consigue, estaré muerto de cualquier forma.

_No soy suficientemente bueno como para vencerla. Nunca lo he sido. Todo lo que puedo hacer es tratar de seguir vivo._

_Todo lo que podemos hacer es huir._

No era justo. Simplemente no era _justo. _La furia ardió como lava en su interior, demandando el arder con libertad…

_Nunca ha sido justo, _Zuko se recordó a sí mismo, obligando a la ira a retroceder. _Y no me importa. Me crearé mi propio destino. Cueste lo que cueste._

Tío suspiró, el enojo drenándose como si fuera agua, dejándolo gastado y cansado.

-Tienes un buen argumento, Príncipe Zuko. Lo tomaré en consideración.

Zuko dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias, Tío…

-¡No! –Iroh cortó el aire con una mano dejando un rastro de humo-. Si deseas que arriesgue tu vida, ¡tienes que ganártelo! Practicarás. Me escucharás y por una vez en tu vida, ¡_esperarás _hasta que _yo _diga que estás listo!

Zuko tragó, agitado. Tío siempre estaba calmado, siempre en control. El verlo casi alzar fuego sin siquiera pensarlo… se estremeció.

Iroh suspiró una vez más.

-Estamos cansados –prosiguió, más calmado-. Y curado o no, una pelea como la que enfrentamos ayer drenaría a soldados entrenados, algo menos…

-No tienes que explicarlo, Tío –mordiéndose el labio, Zuko hizo una reverencia, de estudiante a maestro.

Y trató de no dar un salto cuando los brazos de Iroh se cerraron a su alrededor.

-Te quiero, sobrino –dijo Iroh con suavidad-. No te lo digo lo suficiente. Si pudiera, me pondría por siempre entre el peligro y tú. Pero tienes razón. No puedo –alzó una mano, peinando hacia atrás el cabello corto al que no estaba acostumbrado-. Solo puedo darte las habilidades para que te protejas y rezar.

La mano de Tío en su cabello. Debía ser reconfortante. Lo _era._

Y de alguna manera, eso lo hacía peor.

No estaba el peso tan familiar de su cola de fénix. Sin brisa a través de piel afeitada. Ropas que no estaban hechas para usar con armadura; que ni siquiera eran rojas. Sin el sabor a sal, sin humo de carbón, sin el meneo de la nave debajo de él…

Nada estaba bien en el mundo. Nada.

-Lo lamento, Tío –dijo Zuko con voz entrecortada, odiando la lágrima que se escurrió desde su ojo bueno-. Si no lo hubiera perseguido hasta el polo, no habrías estado con Zhao. Nuestra tripulación no habría… no podrían llamarte un traidor… -tragó saliva con dificultad, con las palabras apenas un susurro-. Solo quería ir a casa.

-Lo sé, sobrino. Lo sé –una risa amarga contra su hombro-. Y puede ser que estés subestimando al Teniente Jee. Nuestra tripulación ha visto al Avatar desatado anteriormente. Si alguien tiene la oportunidad de sobrevivir esa furia, son ellos –Iroh lo dejó ir y asintió-. Vamos. Podemos ganar algo más de distancia antes de que oscurezca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Así que da comienzo._

Yaciendo despierto al lado de la calidez de Asahi, Iroh observó a su sobrino. Incluso al dormir, Zuko tenía el ceño arrugado, acurrucado en sí mismo, manos abriéndose y cerrándose en el saco para dormir.

_-Solo quería ir a casa._

Zuko sabía. No lo había admitido, aún no, pero lo sabía.

_Nunca podremos ir a casa. _Iroh sonrió irónicamente. _Quizá debería ser casi asesinado por Azula más seguido._

Aunque dudaba que las cosas hubieran ido así de bien si Zuko no hubiera sido capaz de sanarlo. Azula había ganado la batalla física, pero Zuko le había negado la victoria. Le daba fuerza. Un lugar en el que sostenerse, para estar seguro de sí mismo, cuando todo en el mundo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor.

_Y lo hará._

Toda su vida, Zuko había tratado de complacer a su padre, para ganar, con dolorosos esfuerzos, la aprobación que Azula parecía ganar simplemente por respirar. El admitir que no podrían ir a casa, sería admitir que había fallado. Que no había… podía… exprimir amor del corazón de piedra del Señor del Fuego Ozai.

_Te quiero, Zuko. Desearía que fuera suficiente._

Un deseo inútil. El primer amor y lealtad de un niño era hacia sus padres, siempre… y aun cuando los soldados podían ponerlo en segundo lugar contra las ordenes de su comandante, el Señor del Fuego _era _el comandante del príncipe heredero. Exiliado o no.

_El admitir la verdad romperá el corazón de mi sobrino._

¿Pero rompería su lealtad? Eso, por sobre todas las cosas, era la cuestión.

_Bueno, no,_ Iroh admitió para sus adentros. _Ya sea que Azula nos atrape o no… todo lo demás dependerá de eso._

Así que, primero, evitar a la diablesa que los perseguía. Aunque, si eran afortunados, Azula los dejaría para después por perseguir la gloria para su padre buscando la cabeza del Avatar.

…No es que le deseara algún mal al joven maestro aire. Justo lo contrario, a pesar del horror en el Polo Norte. El niño tenía _doce años, _no podía saber verdaderamente lo que estaba liberando, permitiendo que el Espíritu del Océano tuviera oportunidad de usar todo el poder del Avatar.

_Espero que así sea, _Iroh se dijo a sí mismo con tono grave, evocando las naves desgarradas y los cuerpos que llenaban el mar. Recordando las semanas que pasó atrapado en una balsa junto con las pesadillas de Zuko y las suyas propias. _Espero que de verdad _no _lo supiera y que no lo haga nuevamente. De otro modo las consecuencias…_

Bueno. Había una razón más allá de la familia por la que entrenaba a Zuko y lo seguía en lo que parecía una cruzada de locos. Razones que serían mejor que Aang no conociera.

Aun

así. El joven Aang tenía amigos, aliados y un bisonte volador. Él y Zuko solo se tenían el uno al otro y un caballo-avestruz muy terco. Y con el Cometa Sozin en camino, se les estaba acabando el tiempo…

Iroh se irguió súbitamente.

-¿Mmph? ¿Tío?

-Solo pienso, sobrino. Vuelve a dormir.

-Mmph…

Reclinándose cuando su sobrino se acomodó, Iroh exploró el repentino pensamiento. El Cometa Sozin arribaría para el final del verano. Después de eso…

_Tendremos que huir de nuevo. Pero el cometa no durará para siempre._

_No _sabemos_ a dónde ha ido el Avatar. Incluso mi sobrino no atacaría a ciegas. Si tan solo pudiera mantenernos en movimiento…_

No. No, eso no serviría; Azula se movía y el Avatar definitivamente estaba viajando, y entre más atravesaran las tierras ellos mismos, habría más oportunidades para que los espíritus arreglaran otro encuentro entre todos ellos.

Iroh _no_ se sentía caritativo hacia los espíritus en ese momento.

_Estamos en el Reino Tierra y deberíamos tomar una lección de un tejón-topo. Buscar tierra y esconderse._

Fácil de decir, mucho más difícil de hacer. El Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego estaban cernidos en la guerra, el territorio cambiaba de manos con cada cambio de la marea. Ningún lugar era seguro…

Iroh inhaló un fuerte respiro. Dolía; incluso todos estos años después, dolía. Pero se mantuvo firme, considerando la opción. Asintió.

_Ba Sing Se._

Aquellas murallas no habían sucumbido su ataque. Resistirían. Hasta que el cometa llegara.

Aun así. El aventurarse ahí, donde nunca podría escapar de las memorias de un joven hombre que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de darle nietos… sacudió la cabeza.

-Padre –murmuró Zuko entre sueños-. Por favor…

Casi contra su voluntad los puños de Iroh se apretaron. Deliberadamente, el anciano general evocó aquellas altas murallas, aquellos orgullosos maestros tierra, la masiva edificación que le había negado la victoria.

_Te llevaste a mi hijo, _Iroh dejó salir un suave y enojado respiro de fuego. _Veamos si puedes salvar a mi sobrino._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Si la Sangre Control es Agua Control interna, ¿Por qué no el Fuego Control, como es actualmente practicado, puede haber tenido orígenes similares? Los demás elementos involucran el control externo de una substancia existente. Tiene mucho sentido que el Fuego Control comenzara de la misma manera… y luego evolucionara en el fuego controlado desde adentro, lo que sería mucho más práctico para el combate.

**N/T:** ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!, Felicidades para mí. Ya tengo la traducción lista de 15 capítulos de Embers, solo me falta revisar y corregir el montón de horrores que seguramente están ahí. Héroe Renuente tendrá que esperar un poco más, trabajo en el capítulo 6 actualmente, pero mi motivación ha bajado considerablemente en los últimos meses y no le he dedicado el tiempo que solía dedicar anterior mente. Estoy pasando por un momento de depresión, así que les pido paciencia para las actualizaciones.

Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario, me pongo contenta cada vez que leo los ánimos que mandan. Embers cada vez se pone mejor, muero por subir el capítulo 8 y 10, son de mis favoritos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a Vathara**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**A/N: **Advertencia, violencia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Embers**

_Por Vathara_

_Los caminos están comenzando a desagradarme, _pensó Zuko sombríamente, tocando un lado del cuello de Asahi para mantenerla tranquila. Los sonidos que provenían del punto ciego de esa curva eran… nada buenos.

Por un lado, lo caminos significaban personas. Asahi necesitaba grano para mantenerse lo mejor posible y, aunque se estaba volviendo mejor en eso de cazar, las personas no podían vivir solo de carne. Y permitirle a Tío el recolectar plantas silvestres era algo que _no iba a pasar. _Los caminos significaban pueblos, puestos comerciales. Lugares donde comerciar con sus habilidades o el simple deseo de trabajar por comida o algunas monedas.

Por el otro lado… los caminos significaban personas. Con todos sus _encantadores _hábitos.

-Al menos tres –Iroh estimó con voz suave mientras se acercaban disimuladamente-. No más de siete o escucharíamos más. Esperaban a la vuelta del camino por sus víctimas… una carreta ligera, hmm…

Un lugar inteligente para una emboscada. Una curva pronunciada, ciega, al girarse el camino contra un afloramiento de rocas castañas. Arbustos crecían al otro lado del camino, haciendo que huir en esa dirección fuera una cuestión difícil en esos primeros momentos de sorpresa. Zuko _no quería _acercarse a esa esquina. No si había alguna oportunidad de que uno de los atacantes tuviera suficiente sentido común como para mantener la guardia.

_-¡Mami!_

-¡Ve! –Iroh retrocedió, planeando ya su propio ataque-. ¡Encuentra a la niña!

_Descubre quienes son los chicos malos después_, Zuko lo sabía, al urgir a Asahi en una apresurada carrera. Tomaron la curva y ella saltó hacia un lado, esquivando el obstáculo en el camino…

_El cuerpo._

El castaño del Reino Tierra, salpicado de rojo por una flecha enterrada. Y no importaba, no se movía, se preocuparía por eso después. El puñado de personas alrededor de la carreta con su corriente e impasible caballo-avestruz se estaban moviendo y él ya tenía sus dao desenfundadas y separadas antes de que el lancero pudiera si quiera registrar el hecho de que había otro peleador…

_Bandidos. Lancero. Dos con espadas, sosteniendo a una mujer mayor. Uno en la carreta, con la niña._

Lo cual significaba que arrebatar, coger y cabalgar no funcionaría. Y Asahi no estaba entrenada para el combate, una de las muchas razones por las que no la había acercado a Azula.

Zuko desmontó rápidamente del lomo de Asahi, confiando en que su _verdaderamente _pésimo temperamento hacia los extraños la mantendría alejada de manos codiciosas. El primer golpe partió la lanza del bandido antes de que este pudiera resistirse.

El segundo tomó su cabeza.

_Espadachín. _Dejando ir a la mujer yendo ahora por el metal, pero Zuko no estaba preocupado por ellos. No tanto como lo estaba por el arco y flechas que estaban al alcance a un lado de la carreta. Probablemente dejados por el bastardo que se paraba en la parte de atrás, sorprendido por los repentinos gritos.

Verde y bronceado se alejaba a toda prisa, aun gritando.

_Tan pequeña. Solo es una niñita…_

La distracción casi le costó. Zuko esquivó el primer salvaje blandir de la espada y bloqueó los siguientes con una floritura de lo que parecía ser un trabajo de pies completamente innecesario. _Permitiendo _que lo alejaran de la carreta y de su probable líder.

Y sonrió cuando el par realizó que el sorprendente arco había sido pateado demasiados metros atrás.

-¡Zhen! –la magullada mujer salió disparada por su lado, dirigiéndose hacia los chillidos con desesperada determinación.

-¡Apártate, mujer! –el acero brilló mientras el desarmado arquero sujetaba a la forcejearte niña-. ¡Tú, muchacho! Suelta las espadas.

_¿Y dejar que le cortes el cuello de todos modos? _Zuko le dirigió una mirada feroz.

-No.

La mujer se quedó paralizada en su lugar con el rostro exhibiendo algo entre el miedo y el odio.

-¡No puedes!, _¡Mi bebe…!_

-Déjala ir –dijo Zuko con voz forzada-. Ahora.

-¿Estás sordo? –el bandido bufó-. Bájalas ahora o la niña…

La sangre salpicó desde su cuello.

-Un poco alto –la voz de Iroh se escuchó al otro lado del campo de batalla mientras el incrédulo bandido se ahogaba con su propia sangre-. Parece ser que estoy terriblemente fuera de práctica.

El espadachín dudó, observando a Zuko. Observando _tras _él.

Zuko esperó, con las rodillas flexionadas, espadas desenfundadas y listas. Sonriendo ampliamente para esconder la incertidumbre de _Tío solo tenía ese único disparo…_

Los bandidos huyeron.

-¡Déjalos ir! –ordenó Iroh antes de que pudiera ir tras ellos-. Quizá aún podamos salvar a este hombre.

-¡Heng! –con Zhen en los brazos, la mujer observó atrás en dirección del hombre caído, indecisa.

-¡Recojan sus provisiones! –ordenó Zuko, agitando las espadas antes de enfundarlas. Saltó hacia la carreta y tiró fuera el peso muerto-. ¡Necesitamos movernos!

Aterrada, ella dio un salto y comenzó a recoger lo que había estado esparcido por el camino; grupos de raíces, plantas secas y lo que parecían cosas más raras. Algunas de ellas le parecían familiares, pero no podía recordar de donde.

Silbando por Asahi, Zuko ayudó a Tío a cargar al inconsciente hombre sobre su lomo y luego de regreso a la cama que estaba en la carreta. Hizo una breve pausa y arrojo el arco también.

_Van a regresar._

-¿Puede conducir, señora? –preguntó Iroh con apresurada cortesía al treparse en la parte posterior-. Asahi nos seguirá y necesito ayudar a mi sobrino con su marido.

-Está sangrando tanto… -pálida, sujetó las riendas del arnés y las sacudió con fuerza, con un brazo aún alrededor de Zhen.

-¡Mami!, ¡están lastimando a Papi!

-¡Silencio pequeña! No mires atrás.

-Pero son _malos…_

-¡Zhen, callada!

Probablemente _si _parecía que estaban lastimándolo, Zuko lo sabía, haciendo una mueca cuando el cuchillo de Iroh cortó la túnica interior manchada de sangre. Las heridas en los hombros no eran buenas ni en el mejor de los momentos y Tío no tenía tiempo de ser gentil retirando la flecha.

_Demasiada sangre. No hay forma de que una simple venda funcione._

Tío hizo un gesto de desagrado, obviamente llegando a la misma conclusión.

-No podemos arriesgarnos –murmuró lamentablemente. Alzó la voz-. ¿Qué tan lejos está el siguiente pueblo, señora…?

-Agua caliente –dijo abruptamente Zuko.

-Lee, ¿qué…?

-_Agua _caliente, Tío. ¡Para limpiar las vendas!

-¡Ah! –Iroh comenzó a trabajar, protegiendo un brasero contra el traqueteo del camino, encendiendo unas pocas piezas de carbón dentro y colocando su tetera sobre las llamas-. ¿Funcionará? –murmuró con precaución.

-Tengo que tratar –_funciona con piedras. Funciona con mi propio fuego. El agua no puede ser tan diferente._

_No lo permitiré._

Empapó una de las vendas con el agua caliente, la presionó contra la herida usando el mismo fluido movimiento circular que usaba en el fuego. Alzó pequeñas llamas que aún bailaban en el humeante trapo y las guió en la danza, moviéndolas hacia los peores nudos y aflojándolos y _sosteniendo _hasta que Tío le pasó otro trapo.

Era como tratar de escalar un muro escarpado solo con las manos. Pero él había hecho eso.

Empapar y derretir y sostener. Empapar y derretir y _sostener…_

Y de alguna manera el sol se había deslizado un palmo en el horizonte y Tío lo estaba sacudiendo.

-Lee. ¡Lee! Detente. Detente ahora.

Zuko parpadeó, observando piel roja y encarnada, aún abierta. Sin _completar._

-Pero…

-Suficiente –dijo Tío rotundamente-. Vivirá –gentilmente Iroh lo recostó, sobre la lona que cubría las aromáticas raíces, lejos de la sangre que se secaba-. Descansa.

_Pero podrían regresar…_

Se quedó dormido antes de tocar la lona.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Su hijo va a estar bien?

Iroh apartó su mano del pulso de Zuko; fuerte y estable, aunque algo rápido.

-Lee es mi sobrino –sonrió débilmente-. Y lo estará. ¿Mestra…?

-Heng Mu –la comerciante torció una mueca cuando el camino le crispaba el hombro vendado.

-Tintes y especias. Esta es mi esposa, Nuan y nuestra hija Zhen…

-¡Apártate de mi Papi _ahora mismo_!

-Zhen, suficiente –ordenó Nuan, observando sobre el hombro solo por un momento con abatida gratitud-. Gracias, señor. Que los espíritus los bendigan. Incluso si… -le costó trabajo tragar saliva y regreso la vista al hombro.

-Tu madre tiene razón, Zhen –corroboró Heng-. Ellos nos han ayudado. Incluso si no estoy muy seguro de porque lo hicieron… -dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire, ojos verdes curiosos a pesar del dolor.

-¡Te lastimaron! Y el feo, con las espadas, él… -la pequeña niña se estremeció, escondiendo la cara en el brazo de su madre.

-Hablaremos de eso _después _–le dirigió una mirada severa a Iroh y bajó la voz-. ¿Qué fue lo que vio mi hija?

-Más que suficiente –dijo Iroh con firmeza, igualando su tono suave-. Tendrá pesadillas, creo. Trátela con gentileza. No olvidará, pero el tiempo le asegurara de que usted sigue vivo.

Heng observó hacia donde estaba Zuko con el ceño arrugado.

-Mi hija no llama a nadie feo.

Iroh suspiró.

-Parece ser que vio como se deshacía del lancero –se encogió de hombros-. Mi sobrino no se disfruta el defenderse usando semejante fuerza. Aunque es bueno en eso. Afortunadamente para todos.

-Deshacerse de… ¡es un muchacho!

-Una pena, que a la guerra no le importe –Iroh alzó una ceja inquisitiva-. ¿Estamos aún muy lejos del siguiente pueblo? Es bueno tener compañía pero me gustaría saber si cabe la posibilidad de que los dos bandidos que huyeron prueben suerte de nuevo.

-¿Dos? –preguntó Heng, intranquilo-. Creí que había cuatro.

-Los había –aceptó Iroh con amabilidad.

Heng se le quedó viendo. Abrió la boca…

Y la cerró de nuevo, más pálido de lo que se podía culpar a la pérdida de sangre.

-Oma y Shu. Ustedes son M…

-Por favor –Iroh lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo lo que Heng veía. _Podemos esconder nuestro Control, pero nunca podremos esconder nuestros ojos-. _La flecha estaba a un pelo de su corazón. Si Lee no le hubiera sanado, no hubiera despertado.

-¿Sanado? –dijo Heng, aturdido. Observó a Zuko, las vendas y la tetera. Parpadeó y regresó la mirada a Iroh con una combinación de sorpresa y asombro-. ¿Cómo es que un _maestro agua _nació en la _Nación del Fuego_?

-Ah –Iroh se reclinó, sonriendo afablemente-. Esa, es una muy larga historia…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Correcto, este es el arco –el guardia del Reino Tierra dijo seriamente, sujetándolo con una mano enguantada-. Caballo-Cortado Meng. Tendremos que enviar una patrulla a buscar el cuerpo. Nos libramos de uno bueno, si es él –el mostacho del hombre se arrugó en desagrado-. Quizá quieras encender algo de incienso a Guan Yin. Si esos sanadores no hubieran llegado cuando lo hicieron… esa basura tiene un historial cuando se trata de niñas pequeñas.

-Estaba planeando hacerlo pero… -Heng tragó saliva con dificultad-. Si. Estoy feliz de que nos hayan encontrado.

-¿Por qué despojos como estos no van y mueren peleando a la Nación del Fuego? Eso me gustaría saber –gruñó el guardia-. Los animales merecen animales.

-¿Hay algo más que le gustaría saber por ahora? –preguntó Heng humildemente-. Mi esposa e hija están… bueno, estoy seguro de que puede imaginarlo. Estaremos hospedándonos en el pueblo para vender por algunos días, de cualquier modo, incluso después de esto –alzó una mano, sin tocar realmente su hombro vendado-. No creo que toquemos el camino por un tiempo.

-Tintes y Especias de Mu, ¿cierto? –el guardia parecía un poco menos sombrío-. Mi esposa ha estado buscando por un buen jade verde, lo que sea que eso signifique. Supongo que ¿no tiene alguna sugerencia?

Tres ventas y algo de franco concejo en los trucos de tejidos económicos después, Heng finalmente salió al atardecer, entrando al establo del hostal para revisar a Sand. Y a sus… salvadores. Tan extraño como era ese pensamiento.

-¿Aún duerme?

-Duerme de nuevo –Mushi le corrigió, acariciando a la gallina negra enroscada protectoramente al lado de su sobrino-. Se despertó lo suficiente para cenar. Gracias por enviar a la señora Nuan con ella. Prefiero no dejar a Lee solo entre desconocido. Algunas veces, parece que atrae la mala suerte.

-¿Es así como obtuvo esa cicatriz?

La mirada de Mushi se detuvo en él, tan tranquila como un león alce-sable asechando a su presa.

Heng alzó una mano para eludir… no sabía realmente que. Mushi _no podía _ser un maestro fuego. Había usado un arco, ¿cierto? Todos sabían que los maestros fuego estaban demasiado orgullosos de su elemento como para usar acero-. Solo quiero entender –dijo honestamente-. Dijiste que era una larga historia y entonces solo dijiste que probablemente se debe a de su madre. Puedo entender porque se están escondiendo y que no quieres que mi esposa lo sepa…

-Estaba más preocupado por su hija.

-¿Zhen? –Heng preguntó incrédulo-. ¿Por qué?

-La asustamos y casi lo pierde a usted –dijo francamente Mushi-. Si supiera algo que pudiera traernos problemas… y es joven, no podría comprender que las consecuencias serían mucho peores… bueno. Es mejor no arriesgarse.

-Oh –ni siquiera había pensado acerca de eso. Zhen tenía _once años. _Realmente nunca había querido lastimar a nadie.

_Pero estaba asustada._

-Hablaré con ella –anunció Heng-. Pero ella no está aquí ahora y… ¿un _maestro agua?_

Mushi suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Su madre podía sanar. Yo lo sabía, pero no dije nada. Conocía el temperamento de mi hermano y ella era una persona increíble. Gentil, fuerte y honorable. Siempre creí que ella templaría a mi hermano, que le daría el balance que le faltaba –negó con la cabeza-. Algo salió mal. Aún no estoy seguro de que. Yo estaba… lejos. Para cuando regresé… debí haber tomado a Lee y huido entonces –ojos dorados se encontraron directamente con los suyos-. Mi hermano es un maestro fuego. Uno poderoso. El pensar que su hijo era simplemente carecía del poder era decepción suficiente. El descubrir la verdad… -hizo una mueca y suspiró.

Heng pasó saliva con dificultad, sus ojos atraídos por los bordes de la cicatriz debajo del oscuro cabello.

-Estás diciendo, su _padre…_

-Lee no habla de ello –la tristeza oscureció el rostro de Mushi, mezclándose con una fría y terrible furia-. Sabe unas cuantas formas de Fuego Control; son útiles para la defensa, incluso para alguien que no puede usar el Control. Pero nada de Agua Control. No pudo sanarse a sí mismo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente bien para moverse, me lo llevé. No hemos regresado a la Nación del Fuego desde entonces.

Espíritus, que pesadilla. Y aún así… algo no sonaba bien.

-Entonces, ¿por qué están perdidos? –preguntó Heng cuidadosamente-. No parece el tipo de hombre que termina sin saber donde se encuentra.

-¿No lo parezco? Ah –Mushi se frotó el hombro con pesar-. Desafortunadamente, mi sobrino no es hijo único.

Heng tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta del corral.

-Realmente no quiero saber, ¿cierto?

-Solo digamos, calculamos mal las corrientes de la guerra –Mushi dijo con sequedad-. Fuimos reconocidos y huimos. Solo con lo que puede ver. Aunque estoy agradecido solo por eso. Aun así, no escapamos intactos –escrutó a Heng sobriamente-. La suya es la segunda herida mortal que Lee ha sanado en una semana.

Con razón estaban tan nerviosos. Bueno, además de lo obvio.

-Necesita un maestro.

-Esconderse en el Reino Tierra es suficientemente difícil –observó Mushi-. No creo que podamos pasar hacía el Polo Norte.

-¿Quién dijo algo acerca de los polos? –Heng se rió, pensando en los extraños colorantes que provenían del Pantano Neblinoso. Y de las personas incluso más extrañas que las comerciaban. Oh, las mujeres eran suficientemente gráciles, tan pulcramente vestidas como cualquier aldeano del Reino Tierra, aunque exóticamente diferentes. Pero los hombres, especialmente si estaban en una expedición de caza… _Aurg, ¡Mis ojos! _Heng pensó arrepintiéndose-. El hielo no es la única agua sobre la tierra.

-Eso es verdad –concedió Mushi-. Pero los puertos nunca son seguros.

Y nunca encajarían en los pantanos, Heng lo supo, luego de pensarlo un momento. Podían disimularlo, salvo por los ojos… pero ese acento sería un delator mortal. Acentuando el _mortal._

Mushi se irguió.

-El mar interno de Ba Sing Se.

Heng asintió.

-No lo sé por seguro, pero he escuchado que ahí hay sanadores que son maestros agua. Conozco personas que viajan a la ciudad, si pueden, si sanadores ordinarios no pueden solucionar su enfermedad.

-Hmm –Mushi frotó su barba, pensativo.

Heng hizo una mueca, recordando de repente un problema.

-Pero necesita documentos para entrar en la cuidad y…

-No se preocupe, Maestro Mu. Hay formas –Mushi estaba considerando el problema con el mismo aire abstracto que había visto en los más hábiles jugadores de Pai Sho-. ¿Qué más sabe de los maestros agua?

-¿Les gusta el azul? –preguntó Heng, inseguro-. Nunca he estado en Ba Sing Se.

-¿Pero conoce a alguien que haya estado? –inquirió Mushi.

-Bueno…

Mushi sonrió.

-Bueno, de verdad. Dígame de alguien que haya estado ahí y de lo que haya dicho de lo que se encontraron.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Lo dijiste en serio?

Regresando de ver marcharse a Heng con su familia, Iroh suspiró. _Debería saber mejor que el esperar a que duerma cuando estoy hablando con extraños._

-Si podemos encontrar a un maestro agua que pueda sanar, quizá podamos…

-Acerca de… Padre.

_Oh._

-Si –dijo Iroh tranquilamente, entrando al corral para mirar a su sobrino a los ojos-. Tu madre era un rayo de sol entre las oscuras nubes. Su presencia tranquilizaba el corazón; su sonrisa era como el arco iris. Incluso el alma más fría, creo yo, se calentaba y derretía por ella.

-Pero él no –ojos dorados se cerraron, aún cansados.

-No –Iroh suspiró-. Ella era un rayo de luz en la lluvia y se marchó… como en las historias de las esposas dragón…

_-¿Tío?y_

_Estoy cansado, _Iroh pensó con pesar. _No debí decir eso._

-Solo son las contemplaciones de un anciano, sobrino. Algunas veces, cuando el mundo parece demasiado frío, las viejas historias nos dan esperanza.

-Tal vez –Zuko le dirigió otra mirada escéptica antes de acomodarse nuevamente en el heno-. Pero ella no era un dragón, Tío. Creo que alguien lo hubiera _notado _si yo hubiera salido de un huevo –tomó un profundo respiro y lo dejó salir con un susurro-. Además. Todos saben que los niños de los dragones son especiales.

_Y tú, que puedes sanar, ¿no lo eres? _Iroh se mantuvo callado, permitiendo que su nieto se sumiera en un sueño intranquilo. Zuko no estaba de humor para escuchar consuelos. Había salvado una vida este día, si… pero también había tomado una. Y eso nunca era fácil. No para un alma que aun proclamaba tener un corazón.

Aún podía sentir el arco entre sus manos, ver la sangre salpicar cuando la flecha alcanzó su objetivo. Habían pasado años, pero nunca había olvidado realmente las lecciones de arquería que eran parte del entrenamiento de todos los nobles de la Nación del Fuego.

Bueno, casi todos los nobles. Su sobrino era una rara excepción. La arquería no era algo fácil de practicar a bordo de un barco, e incluso antes de su exilio, Zuko nunca había tomado en serio la arquería.

_Los dragones siempre han odiado a los arqueros._

Ridículo pensamiento. De verdad. Zuko estaba en lo cierto. _Alguien _habría notado si el recién nacido de Ozai hubiera…

_-Cómo tratar de incubar una roca _–la voz de Ursa hizo eco en su memoria.

Una vieja leyenda. Escondida, como esas historias de las que la Nación del Fuego nunca hablaba a extranjeros: que los ojos dorados que muchos temían como algo inhumano, realmente lo _eran_. Porque se decía que los primeros maestros fuego no habían sido meros mortales aprendiendo de los dragones, sino los _hijos _de los mismos dragones…

_El Avatar ha regresado, luego de un centenario de silencio. Los poderes están cambiando. Los espíritus se mueven._

Pero aún así. ¿Su Zuko? La princesa Ursa nunca había sido infiel. Podía apostar su alma en ello. Zuko _era_ el hijo de su hermano.

_¿Pero ella de quien es hija?_

No lo había recordado antes, pero las relaciones de la Dama Kotone con su esposo _habían _sido rumoradas de ser… extrañas…

No. Imposible, decidió Iroh, creando su propio nido en el heno para dormir.

Y aún así…

_Espíritus. Si han puesto la suerte en contra de mi sobrino incluso antes de que naciera, necesitamos tener una plática_ muy _larga._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Un pato-tortuga chillaba entre los juncos, sangre y un cuchillo descendiendo…_

Zuko despertó con un gemido ahogado en la gris oscuridad, heno crujiendo entre sus dedos. Sin estanque. Sin sangre. Sin la vida de una niñita montando en sus desesperadas intentos de hacer lo correcto.

_Una pesadilla. Sabes que las tienes._

Cerca del amanecer, no tenía sentido tratar de volver a dormir. Zuko abandonó su lecho, recogiendo sus dao para revisarlas.

Limpias. El trabajo de Tío.

Tío también le había ayudado a limpiar sus espadas la primera vez. Agua y aceite y un hombro en el que apoyarse hasta que los temblores pasaron, cuando el fuego de la batalla finalmente se extinguió y un asustado muchacho de catorce años recordó exactamente qué tan cerca algunas de las espadas habían estado.

_Estúpido. Debí escuchar a Tío._

Pero había tenido catorce años y estaba lleno de sí mismo y _enojado… _y solo quería alejarse del barco. Por la misión, la estúpida, inútil misión, nadie había visto al Avatar en _cien años _¡Y no podía soportarlo más!

_Solo quería ir a casa._

Pero no podía. Todo lo que podía hacer era dejar el barco y la armadura, vestirse en disimulado negro y dejar atrás la Nación del Fuego.

Pero había tomado las dao, no era _tan _estúpido. Si controlaba el fuego bien podría llevar una bandera que rezara _príncipe idiota aquí, _y el punto era estar _solo._

Las calles posteriores de un puerto no eran un lugar para estar solo.

No podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado. Tío dijo que era normal, en tu primera batalla real. Pero sentía que algono estaba bien…

_Debí prestar atención._

Había escuchado las risas ásperas, olido el vino barato, sentido las cuerdas…

_Ellos habían pensado que era un niño. Diez, quizá doce. _Había crecido desde entonces, pero aún parecía como si nunca fuera a igualar a su padre… y ¿por qué _demonios _los espíritus hacían a los hombres de otras naciones tan endemoniadamente _grandes_?

_Habían pensado que era un niño. Espíritus, que enfermo._

Bai, El de Un Garfio; ese había sido el nombre que había escuchado en medio del estruendo y la peste y la dolorosa torcedura en su muñeca izquierda al errar sus cálculos en un golpe que rosó las costillas. Había lidiado con cientos de insignificantes intrigas en el palacio antes de su exilio, _sabía _el recordar nombres…

…Y entonces había tenido suficiente sensatez como para decir _al carajo _con el orgullo, y había comenzado a prenderles fuego a los bastardos.

Cuando hubo terminado, algunos habían huido, dos se derretían en un mar de fuego…

Y uno estaba desprendiéndose de la vida sobre un tembloroso adolescente, con la sangre brotando oscurecida de una garganta a medio cortar a la luz de las estrellas.

_No quiero volver a hacer eso. Nunca._

Pero había tenido qué y no podía deshacerlo. Como saltar de un precipicio. Controlando su primer fuego. Había cerrado una puerta, que no sabía que estaba abierta, y se había encerrado al otro lado.

Tío lo había encontrado de regreso en el barco, limpiándose. Un irreconocible y sombrío Tío, con la mandíbula apretada y las manos duras que miraba raspones, magullones y un corte de cuchillo en la mejilla que Zuko no recordaba si quiera haber obtenido. Iroh lo había ayudado a asearse, escuchado su atropellado reporte… y lo había abrazado con cada fibra de su ser. Se quedó con él toda el terrible e insensible día y la noche de pesadillas.

_Entonces _le había gritado, una vez que el retirado general estuvo seguro de que su sobrino estaba de regreso en la realidad.

_Funcionó, _pensó Zuko con ironía. _Nunca hice algo tan estúpido de nuevo._

No solo por Tío. Porque… había preguntado… y escuchado… y descubierto acerca de las… preferencias de Bai. Y cualquiera que entregara a _alguien _a eso estaba _enfermo…_

Pero asesinar era atroz y terrible y lo _odiaba. _Y siendo _bueno _en ello no lo cambiaba.

_No había otra solución. No esta vez._

No ayudaba. No ahora. Mañana, quizá.

_Solo sigue adelante. Tío te necesita._

Iroh no tenía pesadillas; no que él supiera, de todos modos. Pero se ponía… triste y se aferraba más de lo habitual a su té.

_Tintes y especias. ¿Tal vez Heng Mu tenga algo de yingsen? Puedo preguntar. No puede ser tan malo…_

Pasos. Pesados y que no trataban de ser silenciosos. Zuko se confundió entre las sombras con Asahi.

-Difícil de creer que Meng Caballo-cortado haya sido derrotado por un viejo refugiado.

Dos guardias del Reino Tierra. Se veían más en forma que los brabucones con los que se había encontrado en el pueblo de Li. Un buen indicio para saber que eran suficientemente profesionales para realmente proteger el pueblo en vez de aterrorizarlo. Malo, porque si lo veían, podrían saber que buscar.

_Quédate escondido._

-Escogió al refugiado equivocado –una tercera voz cerca de la puerta, con una especie de insignia en el borde del sobrero de su uniforme. Posiblemente el líder, por su porte-. Lo vi hablando con la familia Mu la noche pasada. Puede que actúe inocentemente, pero si ese hombre no era un soldado algunas décadas atrás, soy un maestro aire.

-Siempre creí que tenías la cabeza en las nubes, Sargento.

-Que gracioso, Bao. Muy gracioso –el sargento observó a sus hombres ensillar sus caballos-avestruces y asintió mientras revisaban su equipo-. Manténganse alertas. Los rumores dicen que a Ling Rojo tampoco le gustaba Meng, pero no tomará bien el haber perdido a dos miembros de su pandilla. Especialmente frente a un muchacho… -el sargento se detuvo frente al corral de Asahi-. Qué raro. Podría jurar que el posadero dijo que estaban los dos aquí…

Asahi le lanzó un mordisco.

-Mejor que apartes los dedos –dijo secamente el otro guardia-. Esa es una gallina Yonaguni.

-¿Yonaguni? –el sargento arrugó el ceño, checando distraídamente-. Suena casi como de la Nación del Fuego.

-Probablemente vino de los territorios ocupados –su subordinado se encogió de hombros, guiando a su montura hacia las puertas del establo-. Dame un bueno y sólido Feng cualquier día. ¡Solo mírala! Demasiado pequeña para un hombre _de verdad _y ese carácter… pueden ser tan buenos como el acero, pero no lo vale.

-Hmm –con el ceño arrugado, el sargento los siguió fuera.

Zuko esperó un momento y entonces acarició el cuello de Asahi.

-Idiotas. No les hagas caso –_necesitamos salir de aquí._

Pensando en lo que necesitaban para el camino, contó las tareas en su mente. Alimentar y atender a Asahi, empacar provisiones, desayuno para Tío…

Está bien. Puede que hubiera tiempo para un pequeño mandado. Asumiendo que Heng Mu no le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿A dónde se ha ido ese muchacho? –musitó Iroh entre dientes, sosteniendo las riendas de Asahi temprano por la mañana. No era como Zuko el desaparecer…

Bueno. Eso no era exactamente cierto, dadas algunas de las… aventuras de su sobrino. Pero ciertamente no era como Zuko el apresurarlos para estar listos para el viaje y _entonces _desaparecer.

_Unos minutos más y será mejor que comience a hacer preguntas._

No; ahí estaba su sobrino, al fin. Se veía un poco sorprendido, lo que nunca era una buena señal. Sosteniendo un bulto y caminando con… ¿Heng Mu? Bueno, bueno.

-¿Cómo lo está pasando, Maestro Mu?

-Mejor que ayer –admitió el comerciante, moviéndose aún algo tieso-. ¿Se marchan?

-Parece lo mejor –dijo Iroh delicadamente.

-Tengan cuidado –dijo Heng seriamente-. El Sargento Ying dijo que esos cuatro con los que nos encontramos eran parte de una banda más grande. No sé en lo que se está convirtiendo el reino; nunca antes había habido bandidos en estos caminos.

-Lee me lo dijo –asintió Iroh-. Estaremos atentos.

-Eso es bueno –Heng guiñó un ojo hacia el bulto de su sobrino-. No me gustaría que usaran todo eso en un solo sitio.

Iroh alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-Tintes, especias… y medicinas, aunque esa es más la especialidad de Nuan que la mía –dijo Heng, sonriendo-. No es mucho, pero espero que los mantenga sobre los pies hasta que Lee pueda encontrar un maestro.

Ah. No era de sorprender que su sobrino estuviera sorprendido.

-Eres muy amable –Iroh hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias –Zuko logró decir, aun aturdido por la incredulidad.

-Los dos hacen que me duela la cabeza –dijo honestamente Heng-. Pero espero que encuentren lo que estén buscando –se le iluminó el rostro-. Y quizá la guerra se termine pronto ¡Dicen que el Avatar ha regresado!

…_La mañana estaba yendo tan bien, _se lamentó Iroh.

-Eso he escuchado –gruñó Zuko.

Heng dio un paso atrás.

-No entiendo. Son buenas noticias. Las mejores que hemos tenido en cien años. ¿Por qué…? –agitó una mano, impotente.

_Por qué, de verdad. _Iroh se estrujó el cerebro, tratando de _pensar_ en algo que decir.

-Se supone que el Avatar mantiene el balance entre las cuatro naciones –dijo Zuko, con la voz baja, fría y enojada-. Maestros aire con los Nómadas, maestros fuego en la Nación del Fuego, maestros tierra en el Reino Tierra, maestros agua en las _Tribus Agua _–la penetrante mirada los recorrió a ambos-. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien que no _encaja _nace?

Heng comenzó a decir algo y se detuvo. Negó con la cabeza con los ojos verdes muy abiertos.

-No lo sé.

-Un argumento interesante, sobrino –dijo Iroh suavemente unos minutos después mientras marchaban fuera del pueblo-. Debo admitir que no creí que ayudaras en nuestra historia –y había sonado perfectamente sincero cuando lo dijo. Lo que era extraño. Zuko era un mentiroso _terrible._

-Estaba pensando en los maestros aire -Zuko mantuvo la mirada al frente, dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia el pequeño altar para los viajeros delante en el camino-. Si alguien como ellos nace en la Nación del Fuego…

-¿Si? –preguntó Iroh cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué _haríamos,_ Tío? Serían parte de _nuestra _gente. De la Nación del Fuego. ¡No me importa lo que digan los espíritus! –tenía los puños apretados, pero no había indicios de fuego-. ¿Qué clase de balance apartaría a las personas de sus hogares? ¿De las personas que les importan?

-No sabes si el Avatar haría una cosa así, sobrino –dijo Iroh firmemente.

-¿Sabes tú si _no lo haría?_, ¿Lo sabe _alguien_? –los ojos de Zuko se entrecerraron-. El Avatar mantiene los cuatro elementos _balanceados_. El Avatar mantiene a las cuatro naciones _separadas._ ¡Personas cuyos abuelos son del Reino Tierra están _en _la Nación del Fuego ahora!, ¿qué pasara con ellos, Tío?, ¿Qué pasará con mi gente si el Avatar regresa?

-…Eso no lo sé –admitió Iroh finalmente-. Me alegra que hables de esto, sobrino. Meditaré la pregunta –arrugó el cejo, preocupado-. Pensaré en ello, muy cuidadosamente –señaló con la cabeza hacia el altar a un lado del camino, pequeñas figuras bajo el tosco nicho de piedra, para mantenerlas protegidas de la lluvia, tenían tiras de papel con tinta-. ¿Quizá algunos momentos para orar?

La quijada de Zuko se apretó y Iroh se preparó para la explosión…

-¿Por qué no?

_Er, ¿qué?_

Iroh mantuvo su sonrisa plácida y pensativa mientras hacían reverencia hacía aquellos que el altar honoraba, sin importar que tan sobresaltado se sintiera. El atraer la atención hacia el comportamiento de su sobrino forzaría a Zuko justificarse. Y si no encajaba en el molde de un exiliado real obligado a capturar al Avatar… bueno. La reacción de su sobrino no sería para nada de ayuda.

_Por cada paso hacia adelante, parece haber un paso hacia atrás, _pensó Iroh con pesar. _No _trata _de ser contradictorio, creo. Solo testarudo. Empuja y él empuja de regreso. Jala y él lucha por liberarse…_

Ahí, metido en un espacio entre la roca. Un rudimentario circulo de piedra azul, tallado para que sus sombras sugirieran el yin y el yang.

_Tui y La. Luna y Océano. Empuje y jalón._

_¿Nos recuerdas, Yue? Tratamos de ayudar y fallamos… y quizá no tenemos derecho a pedir tu ayuda ahora. Pero tú, de entre todos los espíritus, deberías recordar lo que es ser humano y amar a tu gente._

_Puedo luchar por el amor de Zuko por su padre. _Lucharé _por él. _Él _está luchando, aunque no sabe que lo está haciendo. Cada momento en que abandona su misión para ayudar a otro, cada momento en el que lucha por _pensar _en vez de perseguir su honor… está luchando. Esta luchado arduamente._

_Puedo pelear el agarre de Ozai, pero ¿cómo puedo pelear por su amor a su gente? Somos lo que somos; la sangre real de la Nación del Fuego. Como lo fuiste tú, de la Tribu de Agua Norte. Aquellos dentro de los bordes de nuestra Nación están bajo nuestro cuidado, no importa bajo que elemento nacieron._

_Mi sobrino ha sido traicionado muy profundamente y demasiado bien. No _puede _confiar en que el Avatar será piadoso y yo sé demasiado de los espíritus como para creer que todo estará bien. Zuko puede tener razón. La Nación del Fuego ha tomado mucho del mundo. El balance puede requerir que demos algo de regreso. Incluso si nos rompe el corazón._

_Pero si hay alguna forma… si hay _alguna _manera… ayúdanos, Yue. Ayúdanos a ver un camino para ayudar a nuestra gente._

_Ayúdanos, o no iré más lejos. _No_ traicionaré a mi sobrino por el Avatar._

No era la forma más reverente de culminar una oración, quizá. Pero había un momento en el que un hombre simplemente tenía que decir, _suficiente._

Había perdido a su padre, su esposa, su hijo. Había perdido a su hermano y a su sobrina también, aunque aún vivían. Si el balance de los espíritus requerían de Zuko también… no. _No. _No mientras aún respirara. No mientras un fragmento de su alma aún existiera…

La tosca piedra resplandeció de azul.

_Así que, _Iroh suspiró, irguiéndose, _he sido escuchado. Lo que será la respuesta quizá… _parpadeó y observó de nuevo.

-¡Príncipe Zuko!

-Es información, Tío –con la cara compuesta volvió a poner el pedazo de papel con la oración que había estado leyendo en su lugar-. No podemos hacer muchas preguntas sin arriesgar nuestro disfraz. Hay bandidos por estos alrededores. Quiero saber con qué más se ha encontrado la gente en este camino. O con lo que creen que se podrían encontrar –Zuko se sacudió las manos-. Si querían que las oraciones fueran privadas, las hubieran quemado.

En la Nación del Fuego eso sería verdad, si, pero… ah, no importaba.

-¿Qué descubriste?

-No hay plagas. Algunos derrumbes; debemos prestar atención a los salientes y alguien tiene un vicioso sentido del humor –Zuko fulminó con la mirada al pedazo de papel más cercano al último que había regresado.

Alzando las cejas con interés, Iroh se acercó para leer. Hmm, algún tipo de maldición contra Ling Rojo, una plegaria para poner dos males uno contra otro…

Leyendo las últimas líneas tomó un deliberado paso hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta.

-Deberíamos irnos.

Quizá podrían moverse suficientemente rápido. Quizá no llenaran con los requerimientos de los espíritus. Buenos como eran, difícilmente eran grupo de asalto de largo alcance de la Nación del Fuego…

Y tres horas avanzando por el camino, sabía que no importaba.

-Escuché que asesinaron a dos de mis hombres…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Para cuando el Sargento Ying y sus hombres llegaron al sitio de la emboscada, los cuerpos casi habían dejado de arder.

-Espíritus –masculló alguien-. ¿La Nación del Fuego? ¿Aquí?

-Busquen un rastro –ordenó el sargento. _Oma y Shu, tantos muertos- _Semejante cantidad de maestros fuego debieron dejar algún rastro.

Los hombres dudaron ¿y quién podía culparlos? Pero aún así se separaron en pares, guiando sus monturas mientras miraban por las características marcas de pies en armadura.

El Sargento Ying se quedó atrás con el viejo Gui, observando al anciano veterano caminar entre los cuerpos. Y maldecir la guerra. Gui debería estar tallando collares de madera para sus nietos, no manteniéndose al ritmo de los jóvenes y heridos veteranos que formaban la mayor parte de la Guardia Doméstica.

-No tomemos más tiempo del necesario –dijo Ying en voz alta-. He escuchado que los grupos de asalto no se quedan mucho tiempo luego de una matanza como esta, pero no quiero arriesgarnos a ser superados en números… -un jirón de ropa llamó su atención, chamuscado y desmoronándose pero con un borde evidentemente escarlata.

Una badana roja. Un grupo armado de hombres, sus armas ahora solo metal torcido. Armas _disparejas_; esta no era una patrulla.

-La banda de Ling Rojo –dijo Gui con adusta satisfacción. Señaló con la cabeza hacia uno de los ennegrecidos cráneos-. Reconozco los dientes de ese.

Los dientes del hombre que había tratado de abusar de la hija viuda de Gui, antes de que el veterano lo ahuyentara con una espada y con blofeos. Gui tampoco había perdido tiempo, inmediatamente después había traído a la quebrada familia al pueblo para trabajar en la posada, antes de unirse a la guardia. Trayendo consigo décadas de experiencia… y rencor. Ying podía soportar una por el bienestar del otro.

Los hombres de Ling Rojo. Bueno. Esa era una buena pieza de suerte para ese día, entonces.

Una corriente de aire les llevó el aroma de los cuerpos y el Sargento Ying tuvo que esforzarse para respirar.

-Nunca… ¿has visto algo como esto antes?

-Lo he visto –dijo Gui con gravedad-. En el asedio a Ba Sing Se –caminó para alejarse de los cuerpos e hizo un gesto a Ying para que se le uniera-. Creo que estaban parados… aquí.

Ying se movió ahí y arrugó el ceño.

-No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué acercarse tanto? –el cuerpo de Ling Rojo estaba a penas a unos diez metros ¿por qué acercarse al rango de ataque de los maestros fuego cuando tenía arqueros entre sus hombres?

-¿Parezco un adivino? –Gui emitió un _hmph-. _Las marcas de quemaduras crean un patrón. Junta eso con la posición de los cuerpos y esos –gesticuló con una mano, indicando a Ling Rojo y al grupo de cinco hombres cerca de él- cayeron de un solo golpe.

-¿Un solo golpe?

-Hmm. Una concentración de fuego parece ser. No es algo que la mayoría de los maestros fuego se molesten en aprender.

-¿_Un _golpe? –repitió el sargento, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Seis hombres muertos ¿con un golpe de fuego?

-Se agruparon, Sargento. Lo que significa que no tenían opción de huir. Si, ya lo creo –Gui protegió sus ojos con una mano para mirar a las paredes del acantilado que los rodeaban-. Ah. Ahí están los arqueros –un bufido-. _Estaban, _quiero decir.

Madera quemada, hecha pedazos en la pendiente. Cada arco había sido segado como si hubiera sido cortado por un cuchillo en llamas. Ying sopesó la distancia con la mirada y maldijo.

La Armada siempre había dicho que el fuego de un maestro moría entre más se alejaba de él. Mantente suficientemente lejos y estarás a salvo.

-¡Eso es casi treinta metros! _Ningún _maestro fuego puede…

-No un soldado común, no –dijo Gui con sequedad. Arrugó el ceño, sus ancianos ojos escrutaban la escena-. Solo los maestros fuegos imperiales son tan precisos.

Por un momento, el Sargento Ying devotamente esperó que el rumor fuera cierto y que los soldados de asalto de la Nación del Fuego atacaran y siguieran adelante. Porque deseaba desesperadamente hombres que fueran capaces de hacer _esto _estuvieran en cualquier lado, menos ahí.

-Una llamarada cuando aún tenían la sorpresa de su lado –dijo Gui pensativamente-. Luego los arqueros. Y entonces… hmm. Se separaron, para encargarse de los rezagados; ahí y ahí –negó con la cabeza-. Probablemente se terminó antes de que muchos de ellos supieran que estaban muertos.

Un pensamiento espeluznante. Como lo era lo que no encontraba en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no hay rastros? –demandó Ying-. Si una tropa pasó por aquí, debieron dejar algún rastro.

-Oh, esto no fue una tropa –Gui se encogió de hombros.

El sargento le dirigió una mirada al ser tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Más? Espíritus, si nos sobrepasan en número, ¡_advierte_ a las personas!

-No, no más –Gui esbozó una oscura sonrisa-. Cuatro, creo.

-¿Cuatro? –Ying tartamudeó-. ¿_Cuatro _maestros fuego hicieron esto?

-O menos –asintió Gui-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-No –dijo Ying con los dientes apretados. Alzó una ceja cuando sus exploradores regresaron-. ¿Qué encontraron?

-Nada, señor –dijo Chen, el mayor de los cuatro, con inquietud-. No hay huellas de botas, ni pisadas de rinocerontes komodo, ni marcas de quemaduras donde alguien hubiera resoplado vapor. Es como si hubieran… desaparecido.

_Como si fueran espíritus, _Ying pudo oír las palabras en el silencio. Bueno. Si nadie más iba a decirlo, ciertamente él no iba a hacerlo.

-Regresemos –dijo francamente-. Tenemos un reporte que hacer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **en el porqué decidí que Zuko tuviera experiencia en autodefensa letal… Primero, "El Espíritu Azul". Incluso superado vastamente en números, Zuko nunca duda. Segundo… algo que me impactó de las series es que comparado con muchos maestros fuego (Hola Zhao, _Aang_), Zuko es cuidadoso con su fuego. Malo meditando con velas, si, pero no prende fuego a las cosas por accidente. Incluso cuando pelea contra Katara como último recurso en el Oasis de los Espíritus, Zuko es más cuidadoso que _muchos _de los maestros ("El Rey de la Tierra" Whoof).

Y en la vida real, "cuidadoso" es lo que ves de los artistas marciales que saben que _de verdad pueden herir a alguien._

Dada la constante necesidad de Zuko de ser golpeado en la cabeza con lo evidente, y el que fuera exiliado de la Nación del Fuego (a lugares donde, ¡sorpresa! A la gente no le _gustan_ los maestros fuego), las probabilidades de que se hubiera involucrado en una pelea mortal son depresivamente altas.

Añadan a eso el que su tío fue el _General _Iroh, quien los creadores de Avatar juran que fue "muy bueno en lo que hacía". Zuko es el príncipe heredero de la Nación del Fuego, _específicamente _entrenado para reinar y conquistar más del mundo. Puede odiar el matar. Puede tomar grandes medidas para evitarlo. Pero definitivamente ha sido entrenado en que es una _opción aceptable._

_Él no es Aang._

Tener respeto por la vida está bien, es honorable e idealista, pero cuando todo está dicho y hecho, cuenta con que las naciones seguirán estando ahí.

(Aunque, ¿Gyatso? _Wow)_


End file.
